Frères
by dark.setsuna
Summary: [Yaoi 01x02 02xSyao] Suite au traité de paix, Heero et Duo ont emménagé ensemble. Un jour, Heero reçoit un mail de son frère le suppliant de l'héberger. Le japonais va accepter mais à quel prix ? POUR CHAP 14, VOIR BIO
1. Temporary accommodation

**Titre :** Frères – Chapitre I -

**Auteur : **Setsu'

**Email : **dark.setsuna1caramail.com

**Base :** GW plus un léger empreint ms vous verrez bien

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Ni les bishos de GW ni mon autre bisho en guest star ne m'appartiennent  TT

[ Pensées des personnages ]

**Bonne lecture **

.

* * *

.

.

Un an que la guerre avait prit fin.

Un an qu'il essayait de lui avouer ses sentiments ..

Alors que le traité de paix avait été signé, il avait accepté sa proposition.

Sans famille ni envie, il avait emménagé avec **lui **dans cet appartement peu spacieux mais agréable.

Duo avait décidé de reprendre ses études pour officialiser ses connaissances et obtenir quelques diplômes.

Quand à lui ..

Il était entré chez les Préventers, occasionnant quelques missions et exploitant ses capacités dans un emploi à sa mesure.

Ils partageaient ainsi le même espace ..

Antre de leurs tourments et de leurs souvenirs douloureux

L'imprégnant chacun de sa présence et de ses habitudes.

Entre ravissement et excitation, Heero n'avait alors pas réalisé l'importance de cette décision et les conséquences que cela impliquait.

**Surprendre** le natté ondulant sous le jet d'eau brûlante de la douche,

**Entendre** son souffle régulier s'appesantir contre son cou alors qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar,

**Respirer **le doux parfum de sa peau claire et satinée aux senteurs caramélisées

Contre son torse, deux bras fins enlacés fermement, masquant une force inégalable.

Il était devenu son colocataire, son ami, son confident, l'épaule sur qui se reposer, son ange gardien protégeant ses nuits ombragées.

Plusieurs mois qu'il venait le rejoindre dans son lit

Le visage inondé de larmes,

Le regard empreint aux tourments.

Le brun lui ouvrait alors ses draps d'un geste ample et accueillant

Le laissant s'endormir à ses côtés

Peloté contre son corps à l'allure hermétique.

Malgré tout chaque nuit, il se consumait un peu plus ..

Retenant ses ardeurs et désirs

Masquant son envie et ses pulsions

Emprisonnant ce sentiment exacerb

Chaque nuit, il se mourait un peu plus pour lui ..

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

Heero posa son regard sur le visage appuyé contre son torse, se soulevant de tant à autre dans un souffle.

**7 heures 39**

Il détailla langoureusement ces boucles soyeuses aux couleurs de nougatine

Voguant sur son corps à la sensualité exaltée

Le visage paisible de son ange torturé aux larmes asséchées..

Et puis deux paupières lourdes se soulevèrent dans un même mouvement

L'observant avec attention, avec tendresse, avec affection,

Un sourire aux lèvres recourbées,

Plus radieux qu'aucun autre.

Aucune parle échangée juste des promesses insaisissables

L'adolescent se releva du lit protecteur et rassurant,

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, chantonnant un dernier air écout

Des gouttes d'eau ruisselant sur son corps athlétique

Symphonie aquatique

Heero imagina son compagnon sous la douche

Enivrante

Fiévreux, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrant d'un geste sec et éclairant ainsi toute la chambre

Immobile dans le courant d'air froid

Vivifiant

Rafraîchissant

Annihilant

Duo sortit quelques minutes après, vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un jean délavé.

Il rassembla ses affaires, éparpillées sur le bureau

C'est alors qu'il l'interpella :

- Dis Hee-chan, je peux prendre ta moto ?

Heero toujours immobile dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, répondit d'un léger " hn " captivé  par le paysage extérieur

- M'ci ! Au fait, c'est ton jour de repos today ?! Si tu veux on pourra aller manger un truck  en ville c'midi ? Passe me chercher au campus vers treize heures ok? Bon faut que j'y ailles sinon j'vais encore être en retard.. Allez ciao man !

Et tel un courant d'air, il claqua la porte et sortit de l'appartement en direction du garage.

Heero suivit son trajet du regard, rêveur.

Il referma ensuite la fenêtre d'un geste vif et se rendit dans la salle d'eau

Tourmenté, par cette image incessante de l'américain murmurant sous ses caresses..

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

Le brun se rendit en début d'après midi à l'université où Duo suivait des cours de littérature anglaise.

Le japonais traversa le campus, les mains dans les poches, le visage impassible, agacé par tous ces regards indiscrets.

Il se posa contre un mur à côtés de la porte où le natté suivait son cours.

Impatient, il faisait courir ses doigts sur les rebords de ses poches nerveusement.

Duo sortit quelques minutes après, son visage illuminé à la vue du pilote.

Parlant avec un autre étudiant, il se dirigea vers son ami.

- Hey Hee-kun ..

L'adolescent releva la tête, transperçant le natté par son intensit

Il salua son interlocuteur et marcha aux côtés du brun qui avançait vers la sortie

- Tu es sur que tout va bien ? Tu m'as l'air pensif ..

Heero acquiesça, distraitement, écoutant légèrement le récit passionné de Duo sur sa matinée et le contenu de ses cours.

Ils s'achetèrent un sandwich et s'assirent sur la pelouse, prêt d'un lac,

Le soleil illuminait le parc et Duo ôta sa veste, dévoilant un torse parfait sous un tee-shirt noir étroitement sensuel.

Heero posa son regard sur lui, soudain enflammé, il détourna son visage,

Ses joues embrasées.

Une heure qu'il parlait inlassablement

Un flot de parole déversé continuellement

Heero avait appris à force de le fréquenter que Duo craignait le silence

Raison pour laquelle, il comblait toujours un instant sans paroles de son babillage

Séquelles macabres ..

Heero l'interrompit soudain :

- On aura de la visite ce soir ..

- Ah ouai qui ça ?

- Mon demi-frère..

Duo resta silencieux, choqu

- Mais je croyais que t'avais pas de famille ?!! Répondit-il un peu brutalement

- Syaoran est le fils d'Odin et ..

- Syaoran ? Ça veut pas dire loup ou un truck dans le genre en chinois ? Il est chinois ?

- D'origine, mais il a vécu toute son enfance entre le Japon et L1 avec Odin et moi

- Cool ! Ça veut dire que c'est un terroriste aussi ? Il sait pour nous ? Chui bête c'est ton  frère tu dois sûrement lui avoir dit !

- Il sait que j'ai rapport avec la paix et ça s'arrête là, sinon ce n'est pas un terroriste, il est  plutôt du genre : Calme, Attentif, le nez dans ses bouquins ..

- Ah .. Mais il sait se battre au moins ?

- Plus ou moins, Odin a toujours préféré améliorer mon entraînement que de lui enseigner les bases

- Sympa ! Ça a pas du être rose tous les jours pour lui ! Pas évident quand ton père privilégie un autre ..

- Hn

- T'as l'air super concerné ça fait peur !

- Non c'est pas ça .. Mais .. A vrai dire j'ai jamais cherché à savoir ce qu'il ressentait .. C'est  tout .. Répondit 01, un peu honteux

- Aaahlala .. Perfect Soldier dans l'âme ! Le jour où tu éprouveras des sentiments je te jure que je te passe la bague au doigt !

Heero détourna son regard avec violence

- Oh chui vraiment désolé !! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire !! Pardonne-moi.. Se rattrapa tant bien que mal le natté, confus

Duo se rapprocha du japonais déposant une main sur sa joue.

- Allez fais pas cette tête là Hee-chan, tu sais bien que je plaisantais ..

Heero le regarda, exalté par cette main posée sur sa joue.

Il resta silencieux, blessé par ses propos

Duo retira sa main, semblant percevoir le trouble du pilote, il se redressa, surplombant son compagnon..

- C'est cool ! Bon bah je vais aller faire quelques courses, ça s'fait pas de recevoir un  inviter avec pizza coca .. Allez à toute à l'heure !

Le japonais regarda l'américain s'éloigner, les clés de la voiture ondulant entre ses doigts.

Il n'avait pas oublié ses mauvaises habitudes ..

Heero trouva les clés de la moto dans ses poches, restait plus qu'à la retrouver.

Le japonais arpentait silencieusement les rues de la ville, songeant à la venue de Syaoran.

Il ne lui avait jamais porté une grande attention

Il connaissait très peu de chose sur lui

Et pourtant il le qualifiait comme étant son demi-frère..

Ce matin il avait reçu un mail où Syao' le suppliait de l'héberger quelques temps.

Heero avait accepté ne lui posant pas plus de question que ça.

Il y avait toujours eu comme une sorte de tension entre eux

Un malaise

Une rivalit

Un soir, il se rappelait qu'il l'avait vraiment ressentit.

Syaoran alors qu'il était au collège avait quelques ennuis avec une bande de délinquants.

Il s'était déjà fait passer à tabac plusieurs fois.

Insomniaque, Heero était parti faire un jogging dans la nuit, à son retour, il avait trouvé Syao' entouré de ces loubards.

Il s'était alors avancé vers eux

Un premier l'avait dévisagé et avait rie

Un second faisait le tour pour le prendre par derrière

Un troisième maintenait Syaoran, le visage ensanglant

Heero sentit l'adolescent derrière lui l'emprisonner, il le fit pivoter au dessus de son corps avant de lui déboîter la mâchoire.

Il cassa le nez à l'autre et assomma le dernier.

Les deux adolescents détalèrent très vite, leur chef sous le bras.

Heero avait alors passer sa main sous le visage du jeune homme, pour regarder plus en détails ses plaies

Celui-ci l'avait repoussé avec violence avant de s'exclamer :

- Ne t'occupe plus de mes affaires dorénavant..

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

- Bon il fait quoi ?! Demanda l'américain, impatient

- Duo calme toi et puis tu ne le connais même pas ça se trouve tu vas le trouver insupportable..

- Ou l'adorer ! J'entend des pas dans l'escalier ça doit être lui ! S'exclama l'américain avant de se jeter sur la porte pour lui ouvrir.

Heero tendit le bras pour rattraper le natté par son tee-shirt et alla ouvrir.

Il fixa alors son demi-frère, esquissant un bref bonjour en japonais, il attrapa alors son sac pour l'emmener dans sa chambre

- Salut ! Lança Duo ne distinguant pas encore les traits de l'étranger au dessus de l'épaule du brun.

Heero s'écarta alors pour aller dans la chambre d'ami, laissant tout le loisir au pilote d'admirer le jeune homme

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Duo resta silencieux, captivé par la beauté fascinante du frère d'Heero

- Bonjour, tu dois sûrement être Duo ! S'exclama le chinois en tendant une main en  direction du pilote muet.

- Exact .. Répondit l'américain, le regard dans les vagues

L'adolescent était tout simplement captivant

Des mèches rebelles et indisciplinées

Un regard couleur ambre aux douces teinte glacées

Un sourire radieux

Une silhouette impeccable et légèrement musclée

Une voix grave et ensorcelante

Il ressemblait beaucoup à Heero par certains côtés, avant tout physiques

Mais il était aussi souriant et chaleureux malgré une certaine timidit

- T'es superbe ! Lança l'américain encore dans sa rêverie face à l'invit

- Merci .. Répondit le chinois, amusé et les joues empourprées.. Tu n'es pas mal non plus ..

C'est à cet instant que Heero revint,

- Ta chambre est au fond du couloir .. S'exclama-t-il d'un ton glac

- Attend je vais te montrer ! S'exclama le pilote en bondissant du canap

- Non toi tu viens avec moi dans la cuisine .. Répliqua le japonais, traînant le jeune homme jusque dans la pièce.

Syaoran les regarda s'éloigner, un sourire en coin.

[ Et bien ça promet d'être .. très intéressant .. ]

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Voilou Voilou - ! Alors c'est une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis déjà quelques temps donc je me suis fait un cadeau .

Pour ceux qui ne connaîtrait pas, Syaoran ( Lionel dans la version française ) est l'un des personnages du manga Card Captor Sakura.

J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il ressemblait énormément à Heero dc bah j'ai voulu le mettre dans une de mes fics .

Alors vous en avez pensé quoi de ce premier chapitre ? 


	2. Brotherly jealousy

**Titre :** Frères – Chapitre II -

**Auteur : **Setsu'

**Email : **dark.setsuna1caramail.com

**Base :** GW plus un léger empreint ms vous verrez bien

**Genre : **Yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Ni les bishos de GW ni mon autre bisho en guest star ne m'appartiennent  TT

Désolé pr le temps que j'ai mis avant d'écrire la suite, mais cette fic est comme qui dirait tomber au mauvais moment ( A traduire par le mot **bac**) dc je n'ai vrmt pas eu le tps de la continuer, de plus le premier chapitre était écris depuis déjà plusieurs mois et je m'étais juste décidé à le publier pour le tester. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'autant de personnes désirent la suite V ! Alors encore sorry pour eux ..

**Miciii beaucoup** à Yuna-Chan, Raziel, Yami-Rose, Chris, Carina, Hee-chan2, ChtiteElfie, Suzaku no miko, Celine, Alana, Artémis et Mimi Yuy pr leurs reviews, encouragement et leur gentillesse MICIIII O !!

[ Pensées des personnages ]

Maintenant le Chapitre II de Frères et **Bonne lecture  **dumoins je l'espère V****

.

* * *

.

.

Passé l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, Heero relâcha le col du natté pour le poser sur une chaise, face à lui.

Il ancra son regard dans celui de l'américain, le fixant avec intensit

Duo sentait les reproches peser au dessus de sa tête, il jeta un regard suppliant auquel le japonais n'avait encore jamais su résister.

Sauf cette fois ..

- Tu crois que j'ai pas repéré ton petit manège ?

- De quoi parles tu Hee-chan ? Demanda innocemment le natté en battant des cils

- Syaoran est **mon frère**, il a **deux ans de moins que toi** alors tu vas arrêter **tout de suite** de lui tourner autour !

- Mais de quoi tu parles, Hee-koi ? Continua Duo, feignant toujours l'incompréhension et la candeur la plus totale

- Duo .. Soupira le japonais gravement

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Mais j'te jure que je ne lui aurais pas fait de mal, je ..

- Arrêtes de lui lancer tes phrases habituelles du genre, _tu me plais_ ou autres, à tout va sinon ..

- Sinon ? Reprit le jeune homme en frémissant déj

- Dis adieu à tes crèmes glacés à tous les parfums et surtout à tes divers shampooings pour cheveux longs et bouclés, maintenant la couleur de tes mèches etc. etc.

L'américain regarda horrifié son ancien compagnon d'arme, les yeux écarquillés

- Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas survivre sans Hagen Daas et ma collection capillaire ! S'écria-t-il d'une voix suppliante

- Dans la mesure où je suis le seul à ramener un salaire fixe, si je le peux ! Répondit Heero, une lueur rieuse dans ses yeux verglacés

- T'es sur que tu t'es pas trompé de camps pendant la guerre ?! T'aurais du être avec les tortionnaires de OZ !

- Cause toujours ! En attendant arrête de tourner autour de mon frère ..

- D'accord .. Soupira l'américain .. Mais t'avais pas besoin d'en venir aux menaces ! Finit Duo avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce non sans avoir tiré la langue une dernière fois en direction de son colocataire

Heero le regarda sortir en souriant

[ Un jour, il me tuera … ]

Le japonais se laissa tomber contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, ses mains appuyées sur le carrelage violacée, son visage abaissé sous ses mèches hirsutes.

Il était obligé de le mettre en garde et d'établir cette interdiction cependant ..

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr des raisons qui l'avaient poussées à le faire..

Etait-ce pour protéger son frère comme il lui avait sciemment dit ?

Ou pour le conserver **lui** dans ses propres filets ?

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

Dans le couloir, Duo passa devant la chambre d'ami afin de rejoindre celle d'Heero, où il voulait soigneusement récupérer ses shampooings et les dissimuler hors de la porter de l'ex-pilote d'Epyon.

Il s'immobilisa devant la porte entrebâillée, la chambre étant attribuée temporairement à Syaoran

Après tout, il n'y avait rien de mal à vérifier que son invité soit bien installé, non ?

Poussant l'entrebâillement de la porte à la peinture pourpre et ocre, Duo passa la tête dans l'embrasure pour s'assurer de son confort.

Il trouva le jeune homme assis en tailleur sur son lit, un ordinateur portable posé sur ses genoux, accaparant toute son attention

[ Y'a plus de doute ils sont bien frères ! ]

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il

Sans lever la tête de son écran, le jeune chinois répondit :

- Hm hm

Duo esquissa un sourire devant cette réponse typiquement heerosienne et s'avança pour séparer les rideaux parme et ouvrir la fenêtre afin de laisser entrer un peu d'air.

Alors qu'il allait sortir mettre en sûreté sa collection capillaire, Syao' lui attrapa le poignet.

Duo abaissa son regard au niveau du chinois pour rencontrer son regard ambré.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda l'adolescent

- Bien sur .. Répondit Duo, intrigué par son attitude si libérée

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre toi et mon frère ?

Une lueur de stupéfaction passa furtivement dans les prunelles améthyste du pilote, il reprit rapidement son sang froid en répondant :

- Une forte amitié .. Pourquoi ?

- Nan c'est juste que ..  Vous me faite penser à un vieux couple sexagénaire tout le temps en train de se disputer !

L'américain le fixa, consterné avant d'esquisser progressivement un sourire et de soupirer :

- Bon faut que j'aille mettre en lieu sûr mes shampooings, on ne sait jamais avec le Perfect Soldier dans les parages ..

- Perfect Soldier ? C'est Heero que tu surnommes ainsi ?

Duo se frappa mentalement, c'est vrai que Heero lui avait dit d'être très évasif au sujet de la guerre.

- C'est une longue histoire et je ..

L'homme à la chevelure nattée s'interrompit devant le regard noir que lui jetait son colocataire, appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il esquissa un timide sourire avant de s'exclamer :

- Bon faut j'y aille, c'est pire qu'une dictature dans cet appart' !

L'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell passa à côté de son ex-coéquipier qui l'incendiait du regard, Duo se planta devant lui, le fixant intensément malgré le regard noir que lui lançait le japonais

- Laisse tomber tes regards de la-mort-qui-tue™ Hee-chan, ils marchent plus sur moi depuis bien longtemps !

Heero esquissa un sourire avant de le tirer par la main à l'extérieur.

Duo partit en direction de sa chambre de substitution et rentra à l'intérieur pour protéger son précieux trésor.

Le japonais le regarda s'éloigner, le suivant du regard inconsciemment

Il se retourna soudain quand son frère s'exclama :

- Jaloux ?

Heero le regarda avec son impassibilité habituelle, pourtant surpris par cette réplique

- Le dîner sera prêt dans quelques minutes .. Répondit-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

Aux abords de minuit, alors que Syaoran s'était levé pour boire un verre de lait, l'adolescent s'immobilisa lorsqu'il distingua quelqu'un à l'autre bout du couloir.

La chambre d'Heero se trouvait au fond, à quelques mètres à peine de celle de Duo.

Le chinois reconnu alors la silhouette finement musclée du natté, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un boxer, sortir de sa chambre et s'avancer lentement vers celle du japonais dans l'obscurité, comme machinalement.

Syao' observa son action jusqu'à ce que la porte de la chambre de son frère se referme sur le corps à demi nu de Duo.

[ Amis ? ]

.

- 'ro ?

- Je dors, Duo .. Grommela le jeune homme, le visage enfoncé dans son oreiller lavande

- 'ro, je .. Demanda avec hésitation l'américain, les yeux encore rougis par les larmes et se tenant face au lit où somnolait son ancien partenaire

Sans ouvrir les yeux une seule fois, le brun tendit sa main en direction de l'américain qui la saisit automatiquement, il attira le natté tourmenté contre lui, entre ses draps, reposant son visage sur les mèches doucement caramélisées de Duo. L'américain se resserra contre l'ancien soldat, son dos nu collé contre le torse ferme du japonais, épousant parfaitement les courbes de son corps musclé. Il chercha parmi les draps les mains du brun pour les enlacer aux siennes et s'endormir contre l'oreiller du japonais, apaisé par son souffle régulier le long de sa nuque et son odeur imprégnant le tissu, rimant pour lui avec _sécurit_.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

- Duo ?

- Mmm ..

- Il faut que tu partes, je n'ai pas envie que Syao' te voit sortir de ma chambre et commence à se faire des idées ..

- 'ro .. Soupira l'américain en se retournant pour s'affaler totalement sur le pilote

Heero passa ses doigts entre les mèches détachées de l'américain, celui-ci semblant avoir repris sa nuit contre lui. Il caressa du regard son visage paisible, attendrit par son expression détachée et ses traits angéliques. L'américain soupira d'aisance contre le torse nu du brun, redessinant du bout des doigts la forme de ses muscles sculptée et ses jambes entrelacées à celles de son ami, séparées simplement par le bas de pyjama bleu ciel que portait le japonais. Finalement il ne dormait pas. Duo écoutait attentivement le rythme cardiaque pulser régulièrement contre sa poitrine et murmura de part leur proximit :

- T'as raison faut que j'y ailles, il pourrait être traumatisé en découvrant que son frère entretient peut être une relation avec le bel américain au charme déroutant !

Il eut comme réponse une légère tape sur le haut du crâne, accompagné de :

- Baka !

- Comme ce doux nom résonne à mes oreilles ..

- Duo ?

- Mh

- De quoi parlait ton cauchemar de la veille ?

Duo resta un instant silencieux avant de commencer :

- Tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai été capturé dans une base au nord de l'Afrique ?

- Oui, l'organisation y effectuait des transports et des échanges illicites, armant la population civile contre un prochain assaut

- Et bien tu te souviens que vous m'avez retrouvé plusieurs semaines après dans un état peu favorable ?

- Ils t'avaient torturé afin de te faire parler et tu avais résisté, les fatiguant avec ton bavardage incessant ..

- Oui c'est vrai mais .. J'avais omis de dire quelque chose dans mon rapport

- Nani ?

- Ils m'ont violé, Heero

Le japonais resta silencieux, trop choqué par la nouvelle, jamais il n'avait eu mot de cela, il s'en sentait d'autant plus en colère contre les tortionnaires.

- Heureusement Quatre était là, il était le seul à savoir, m'ayant bien sur percé à jour avec son empathie et il m'a aidé à surmonter tout ça, sans lui je ne serais sans doute plus là .. **Et sans toi aussi ..**

- Je ne comprends pas ..

- Quand j'ai voulu me suicider, ce n'était pas du au fait que nous ayons été vaincu pour la première fois, non c'était parce que j'avais été violé. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce jour : J'était sur le toit du QG, observant dangereusement le vide un peu plus loin sous mes pieds quand tu es arrivé. Quatre venait de te mettre au courant que j'allais probablement commettre une bêtise, et c'est **toi** qui est venu me sauver. Tu m'as attiré vers l'arrière, tu m'as d'abord mis ton poing dans la figure d'ailleurs ! Puis après tu m'as pris dans tes bras et tu m'as laissé pleurer contre toi, me sermonnant comme jamais, me redonnant le courage de lutter et m'aidant à sortir de ma dépression. Je me souviendrais toujours de tes paroles et de cette lueur que je n'avais encore jamais vu dans tes yeux impassibles..

- Et moi qui t'ai fais la moral pendant plus d'une heure ! Je suis désolé ..

- Nan tu n'as pas à l'être, tu as eu raison, j'en avais besoin. Quatre m'apportait la douceur et la tendresse mais j'avais besoin de **ta** fermeté pour me remettre les idées au clair et me secouer un peu, j'étais un soldat dévoué à une cause, avant tout, et tu me l'as rappelé ..

- Moi aussi il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose .. Murmura le japonais, les joues légèrement empourprées.

Duo rencontra le regard du brun, intrigu

- Tu te souviens que je t'avais dit que tes tortionnaires avaient brûlés dans la base après qu'on l'ai incendiée en te délivrant ?

- Hai

- Et bien en fait, je les avait fait emmené dans une de nos bases à Helsinki où nous, enfin je devrais plutôt dire _je_ .. Où j'ai expérimenté certaines tortures sur eux, les mêmes qu'ils t'avaient proférées, sans le viol bien sur, et ils ont péris des suites de leurs blessures.

L'américain était resté silencieux, prenant conscience des actes commis par son colocataire .. Son ancien coéquipier .. Son ami.

- Merci, Hee-chan .. Murmura-t-il faiblement, le visage toujours appuyé contre le torse du brun et son regard masqué sous ses mèches indisciplinées, dissimulant ainsi à la vue du brun ses larmes émues.

Heero resserra un instant ses bras autour de l'américain avant de s'exclamer :

- Bon aller on arrête de se remémorer ces vieux souvenirs, c'est jamais très bon ..

Le japonais jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et y lut : **10 heures 30**

- Il faut vraiment que tu te lèves là, Syaoran va bientôt se lever si ce n'est déjà fait ! Alors **come on ..**

- J'adore quand tu parles anglais .. Ronronna l'américain avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Heero et de partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bain du japonais.

Heero passa un instant ses doigts sur sa joue avant de se relever vivement, d'enfiler le premier tee-shirt lui tombant sous la main et de partir voir où en était son frère et s'il dormait encore.

L'ancien pilote de Wings s'avança en direction de la cuisine, il vit alors l'adolescent assis sur un tabouret, face à la table, son regard plongé dans les céréales multicolores qu'il s'était versé dans un bol.

- Konnichi Wa .. S'exclama le japonais en se dirigeant vers la cafetière

Il prépara le café et se retourna vers son frère qui le regardait d'un air dégoûté.

Heero scruta alors le contenu de son bol

- Ah tu as pris les céréales de Duo ?

Le chinois acquiesça, en regardant d'un air désemparé son frère.

- Va jeter cette horreur dans l'évier, je vais te préparer un vrai petit déjeun

Syaoran le gratifia du regard, surpris par cette attention de la part du jeune homme, sans doute était-ce du à sa nuit avec Duo, pensa-t-il automatiquement. Enfin peut importait pour l'instant sauf son estomac criant famine ! Il se leva pour verser le contenu repoussant de son bol quand une exclamation le fit s'arrêter :

- Halte l inconscient ! Scanda l'américain qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce

S'approchant du chinois, il lui retira le bol des mains, saisissant une cuillère dans un tiroir de l'autre, il alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret pour déguster ses merveilles.

- Ceci est la meilleur chose existant dans ce monde : **Les céréales de l'Oncle Crispix** ! T'en veux vraiment pas ? Demanda Duo en tendant son bol vers le chinois, apeuré devant la vision de psychopathe que représentait le natté en cet instant 

- Laisse le tranquille avec ton horreur immangeable, tiens .. S'exclama Heero en tendant un assortiment d'origine japonaise à l'adolescent.

- Merci ..

- Duo ?

- Mm .. Lâcha l'américain

- T'as pas cours aujourd'hui ? Demanda Heero

- Cours ? Il est quelle heure ? 10h 50 ?! Oh my God, j'ai déjà loupé deux heures !!! Bon j'y vais, à t'à l'heure ! S'exclama l'américain, embarquant avec lui la tasse de café d'Heero

Une fois le pilote sortit, Syaoran s'exclama :

- Mais on est samedi ?!

Heero esquissa un sourire

- Ca va l'occuper ..  En fait c'est parce que je voulais te parler..

- Vas-y j'écoutes

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté le Japon ?

- J'avais besoin de me changer les esprits, j'ai toujours vécu là-bas, je voulais voir comment c'était en Amérique..

- Syao' .. Soupira Heero, ne croyant en rien ses paroles

- Je devais partir, je n'avais pas le choix, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir.

- A partir du moment où tu vis sous mon toit, j'ai le droit de connaître les raisons qui t'ont poussées à venir ici ! S'exclama Heero, furieux

- Je me suis fais larguer ! T'es content ?! On m'a foutu dehors, le mec avec qui je sortais m'a surpris au lit avec un autre alors il a balancé mes affaires dehors ! Je n'ai pas de revenu Heero et plus aucune famille ! Sauf toi ..

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir .. Répondit le japonais, impassible .. Maintenant il faut qu'on te trouve un lycée dans lequel t'inscrire rapidement

- Heero, je ..

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser rester ici sans t'obliger à aller au lycée !?

Syaoran fit la moue en soupirant

- Ensuite, il va falloir que Duo reprenne du service, sinon on arrivera jamais à payer l'appart', les factures et la nourriture ..

- Comment ça du service ?

- Rien ne t'occupe pas de ça.. Bon j'vais te passer quelqu'un, il va te demander plusieurs infos pour ton inscription ..

- Je suis vraiment oblig ? Toi t'es même pas allé au collège !

Heero lui lança un regard noir

- Crois moi que j'aurais préféré y aller .. Bon j'vais l'appeler

Syaoran regarda son frère appuyé contre la porte en train de composer un numéro qu'il semblait connaître par cœur.

Il avait bien changé …

Heero l'avait toujours plus ou moins protégé alors que lui l'avait sans cesse repoussé.

Il était devenu adulte et le héros d'une nation

Il était devenu **humain** …

Le chinois s'interrompit dans sa réflexion quand il entendit la voix du japonais au téléphone

- Allo, Quatre ..

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Voilou la fin du Chapitre II

Alors l'histoire commence réellement à s'amorcer, j'espère que vous appréciez toujours cette fic.

Encore merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre que j'ai mis un temps fou à publier ms que j'ai écris en quelques heures today V.

Maintenant selon vous est-ce que cela mérite une review ?

Kiss


	3. Attraction and comfort

**Titre** : Frères – Chapitre III -

**Auteur **: Setsu'

**Email** : 

**Base** : GW plus un léger empreint ms vous verrez bien

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Disclaimer **: Ni les bishos de GW ni mon autre bisho en guest star ne m'appartiennent  TT

Encore micii à ceux qui lisent cette fic et/ou me laissent une review pr me le dire : Un Grand MERCI à tous

**Désolé **pr le tps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre ms j'ai eu un ti problème et mon ordi s'est offert des vacances à Darty ! Dc plus de n'ordi ! Plus de net ! Plus de fic ! TT Alors que ce chapitre est déjà rédigé sur papier depuis deux semaines.

Je n'ai pas écris le prochain encore car je suis plongé ds la rédaction d'une fic HP qui va être très très longue. De plus je pars bientôt en vacance ms j'essayerais d'avoir terminé le chapitre IV qd même.

Pr ce qui est d'_Ever, _désolé je n'ai pas encore commencé ms je m'y met en août **Promis** !

[ Pensées des personnages ]

Et voici le Chapitre III de Frères et **Bonne lecture** du moins je l'espère V

.

* * *

.

.

- Duo ?

- Mh

- Je peux te parler ?

Le natté déplaça la boite dans laquelle reposaient encore les vestiges de son dernier repas pour la poser sur la table basse face à lui. Il glissa lentement sa main entre les mèches s'échappant de sa natte pour retirer le stylo placé derrière son oreille, avant de refermer vivement ses cours pour les abandonner sur un coin de la table. Syaoran observa avec attention ses moindres gestes, fasciné par l'aisance et la sensualité se dégageant de chacun d'entre eux. Duo se retourna alors vers lui, le regardant avec surprise, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres :

- Tu sais, tu peux t'asseoir je ne mord pas d'après les dernières nouvelles …

Au son de sa voix grave et un brin moqueuse, l'adolescent tressaillit, sortant subitement de sa stupeur. Il fit le tour du canapé ocre pour venir aux côtés du natté, les joues empourprées à la pensée qu'il venait de l'observer longuement. Duo se tourna vers lui, les jambes repliées sur elle-même et observant avec attention l'attitude quelque peu étrange du brun.

- Alors, je t'écoutes, que veux tu savoir ?

Le chinois fixa son interlocuteur en fronçant les sourcils, étonné qu'il connaisse déjà la nature de sa démarche

- Mais comment tu …

Duo esquissa un sourire, de plus en plus amusé par l'innocence et la candeur du brun. Syao' essaya de reprendre un minimum de confiance et de constance devant les prunelles pénétrantes qui l'observaient avec délectation et posa sa question d'une voix grave, ses joues malgré tout embrasées :

- Comment as-tu connu Heero ?

- Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Répondit l'américain du tac o tac, passant lentement ses doigts le long de sa natte

-  Euh … non, des amis en commun ? Demanda à son tour le jeune homme, un peu déstabilis

- En quelque sorte … Soupira le natté, en souriant … Mais nous nous sommes connu au cour de la guerre bien sûr ..

- Je doute que tu ais été soldat ! S'exclama par automatisme l'adolescent, détaillant longuement les très fins de Duo

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Duo, son sourire s'agrandissait à mesure que la conversation s'intensifiait

- Je sais pas … T'as pas la tête de l'emploi !

L'américain échappa un éclat de rire, appréciant sa spontanéité. Il reprit un peu son sérieux avant de poursuivre, sous les yeux confus du jeune homme 

- Mais dit moi, que sais tu toi sur Heero ?

Syaoran fronça à nouveau les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où l'américain voulait en venir

- C'est un soldat, j'ai déduit qu'il était aussi pilote d'une de ses armures mobiles nommées Gundam et puis aussi qu'il était à l'origine de la paix.

Duo appuya sa langue sur son palet, esquissant un sourire de plus bel

- Et bien, tout ce que tu viens de dire pour désigner ton frère, me qualifie également …

Le chinois ancra son regard dans celui du pilote, totalement abasourdi par cette révélation quelque peu surprenante

- Alors tu …

Duo haussa un sourcil et acquiesça en signe d'approbation

- Mais je croyais que vous …

- Vous vous étiez rencontrés au cour d'une soirée chez des amis ? Nan mais franchement, tu crois vraiment qu'Heero est le genre de mec à se lier en amitié aussi facilement et qui plus est, à partager un appartement avec une personne dont il n'est pas sûr à cent pourcent de sa fiabilit ?!

- C'est vrai que dit comme ça … Mais alors tu vas pouvoir me dire en quoi mon frère est un héros ?

 Duo perdu lentement le sourire, son regard obscurci par des pensées sombres.

- Pour ta propre sécurité, il vaut mieux que tu l'ignores

- Onegai … Supplia Syao' longuement

L'américain ne fit pas attention à ses lamentations et à sa requête, le visage soudain impassible et perdu dans ses souvenirs les plus sanglants et cauchemardesques.

- Bon d'accord j'arrête, si tu me dis quelle était ta spécialité. Capitula à demi mot le brun

- Toutes les formes de combat, explosifs et .. tortures … Oyasumi … 'vais me coucher …

Duo se releva instantanément et partit en direction de sa chambre, sans un mot ou un regard de plus pour l'adolescent indiscret. Syaoran se laissa retomber lourdement sur le canapé, surpris par la soudaine attitude du jeune homme et intrigué par ses dernières paroles.

[ Il a vraiment dit tortures ?! ]

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

Alors que les ténèbres et l'obscurité de la nuit emprisonnaient l'intégralité de l'appartement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit par des gestes vifs et précis, puis se referma tout aussi discrètement. L'ombre posa un instant sa main sur le rebord du meuble de l'entrée, pour s'immobiliser quelques minutes et faire cesser le vacarme de son esprit haletant. Une goutte de sang perlait le long de sa tempe alors que ses vêtements ensanglantés dégageaient une odeur âpre et poussiéreuse. Le jeune homme leva un instant sa main à hauteur de ses yeux, observant déconcerté son tremblement. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant d'avancer non sans difficultés jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Soudain une lumière aveuglante lui fit perdre le peu de forces et de repères qui lui restaient encore avant qu'il ne s'écroule, épuisé et terrassé. Voyant déjà sa tête heurter violemment le sol et intensifier d'avantage ses vertiges, il eut la surprise de sentir deux bras musclés se refermer autour de lui pour le maintenir debout, plaqué contre un corps brûlant et déterminé. Le jeune homme à la chevelure hirsute releva son regard aux nuances azurées pour rencontrer celui de son sauveur attitré.

Duo le retenait fermement contre lui, entachant son tee-shirt blanc du sang inondant ses vêtements à lui. Heero baissa les yeux, honteux de paraître aussi faible devant son ancien compagnon d'armes. L'ancien pilote passa un doigt le long de son front pour receuillir la goutte de sang s'en écoulant. Le preventers se détendit sous ce geste si doux, soudain il sentit les mains du natté sur son corps, soulevant lentement les lambeaux de son tee-shirt. L'américain détailla avec lenteur le torse meurtri de son ami, à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure plus profonde que les autres. Duo poursuivit son exploration en silence quand il sentit le japonais tressaillir sous sa main effleurant sa cuisse. Le jeune homme s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots lorsqu'il retira vivement le couteau planté dans sa cuisse. Son visage se crispa légèrement mais aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres closes. L'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell passa son bras autour de la taille du brun pour le supporter jusqu'à sa chambre

- Duo … Murmura le japonais alors que le pilote le plaquait sans violence sur son lit.

- Reste là, j'vais chercher le nécessaire dans la salle de bain …

- Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça …

- Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre d'assez fiable pour ne te poser aucune question, qui a suffisamment de connaissances en médecine pour pouvoir te soigner et qui plus est, disponible à deux heures du mat' ?! S'exclama Duo en stoppant l'hémorragie avant un morceau de tissu appartenant à son ancien tee-shirt

- Hn c'est bon t'as gagné …

L'américain esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui sonnait faux tellement son inquiétude sautait aux yeux. Il observa quelques minutes le pilote étendu, sans doute fortement égratigné alors que la paix avait été déclaré depuis plus d'un an. Duo se souvint encore qu'en période de guerre, il le croyait immortel, invincible et indestructible, l'idéalisant démesurément malgré ses nombreuses fractures et tous les coups portés. Heero avait toujours eu un métabolisme incroyable, avec une force physique et psychologique inépuisable cependant prisonnier dans l'engrenage d'une guerre insensée et destructrice, faisant de lui un soldat parfait, une machine de guerre. Duo contempla quelques instants son ami épuisé, ses pouces pressés contre ses tempes pour faire cesser ses maux de têtes.

Heero ferma les yeux pour se calmer, quelques fragments des évènements précédents lui revenant à l'esprit. Il sentit soudain une main froide passer le long de son ventre contracté et une autre sur son front brûlant. Il rouvrit alors les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de l'américain qui avait reprit ses marques, pourtant Heero y décela une légère inquiétude.

- Prend ça, c'est pour faire baisser ta température …

- Je n'ai pas changé, tu sais.

Duo le regarda gravement avant de faire glisser ses doigts le long de l'arrête de son nez et de le pincer. Au bout de quelques minutes, le brun était toujours impassible

- Je te préviens que si tu ne les avales pas maintenant, je nous drogue tous au prochain repas !

Heero lui lança un regard noir avant d'entrouvrir légèrement les lèvres pour protester. L'américain sauta sur l'occasion pour faufiler ses doigts dans la bouche du brun et lui faire ingérer les antibiotiques. Heero fronça les sourcils puis se décontracta au contact des doigts du natté caressant ses lèvres d'un air pensif.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Heero ?

Le japonais ferma les yeux avant de répondre :

- Je préfère ne pas te replonger là dedans …

- Dit le moi ! Reprit Shinigami avec fermeté, n'acceptant aucun refus

- Une mission qui ne s'est pas déroulée comme elle aurait du, un groupe d'extrémistes un peu trop virulent, mais tout est réglé, leur chef est neutralis

- Et lui a neutralisé ta jambe ! Ajouta le jeune homme en regardant le tissu ensanglanté au niveau de sa blessure

- L'affaire d'une ou deux semaines tout au plus, mais ça valait le coup !

Duo esquissa un sourire en remarquant qu'il n'avait décidément pas changé, il déchira subitement le jean de son ami pour soigner d'avantage sa blessure et la désinfecter

- Même ton boxer est en charpies ! S'exclama l'américain.

Heero ne releva pas le sujet, les joues empourprées de part cette constatation. Il nota l'hésitation du pilote à désinfecter sa plaie à l'alcool sans doute par peur de lui faire mal. Heero appliqua sa main sur la sienne et appuya vivement. Duo releva les yeux à hauteur du preventers, paniqué à l'idée de le faire souffrir. Le japonais le rassura d'un sourire et entraîna sa main sur la blessure 

- Syaoran est venu me parler ce soir …

- Et ?

- Il voulait savoir pourquoi tu es considéré comme un héros et comment on s'est rencontrés …

- Et ?

- Il sait que je suis pilote …

Sentant qu'il y avait encore quelque chose, le brun resta silencieux pour ne pas le brusquer

- Il sait aussi que ma spécialité relève du combat, des explosifs et .. De la torture

Duo baissa les yeux, sentant les larmes affluer aux souvenirs des nombreux interrogatoires forcés qu'il avait menés et parfois même subis. Il sentit soudain une main douce passer le long de sa joue pour essuyer de ses doigts les larmes égarées. L'américain rencontra alors le regard de l'asiatique qui l'observait tendrement.

- Il faut que t'ailles prendre une douche avant que je ne finisse tes bandages …

- On verra ça plus tard ! Répondit Heero, attirant l'américain au dessus de lui et l'enserrant avec possessivité et réconfort

Duo nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, évitant précautionneusement de s'appuyer sur sa cuisse gauche. Heero passa ses doigts le long de son dos, effleurant lentement la descente de ses reins avant qu'il ne s'endorme à son tour, lessivé par sa dernière mission.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

Les rayons du soleil matinal filtraient aux travers de la chambre endormie, Heero esquissa une légère grimace en sentant quelque chose lui chatouiller le nez. Le japonais resta immobile, ne voulant pour rien au monde interrompre son sommeil et sa nuit. Il ouvrit toute fois les yeux aux second assaut, rencontrant alors le regard pétillant du natté, redressé au dessus de lui, le bout de sa natte virevoltant dangereusement au dessus de son visage. Heero referma les yeux en poussant un gémissement de contestation, il plaqua alors vivement Duo sous lui afin de l'empêcher de l'interrompre de nouveau et accessoirement de bouger. Duo s'approcha au bout de quelques minutes de son oreille pour lui souffler dans le cou et murmurer doucement :

- J'ai peur que tes blessures ne finissent par s'aggraver à force d'attendre, alors va te laver …

- Plus tard … Soupira Heero, son visage appuyé contre l'oreiller, à côté du visage de Duo, ses mains posées sur ses hanches pour le réajuster sous lui et éviter le frottement avec sa cuisse alors qu'il retournait au pays des songes.

Duo ferma les yeux, se sentant soudain étrange au contact du brun collé contre lui dont le corps _qu'il savait parfait_ était étendu au dessus de lui.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

            Lorsque Duo se réveilla la seconde fois, il était seul dans le lit d'Heero, entrelacé entre les draps tachés. Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement, retirant tous les draps pour en remettre des propres. Il attrapa l'un de ses tee-shirts qui traînaient par là et jeta le sien en boule dans la corbeille à linge en passant devant la salle de bain. Le natté croisa Syaoran alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine, celui-ci déjeunait sur le canapé, fasciné par les images défilant devant ses yeux. Duo ouvrit le placard pour attraper ses céréales préférées, un bol, une cuillère puis du lait dans le frigo et retourna aux côtés du chinois.

Il passa par-dessus le canapé et s'assit juste à côté de l'adolescent, si prêt que leurs jambes se frôlèrent. Syaoran releva les yeux vers le natté, ses joues s'empourprant à la vitesse grand V lorsque son regard s'égara sur les jambes musclées du jeune homme, son boxer et son torse qu'il devinait aisément sous son tee-shirt bleu ciel mis à l'envers comme étant finement musclé mais puissant. Le chinois reporta bien vite son attention sur l'écran de la télévision, se sentant déjà réagir à cette vision.

- Tu regardes quoi ? Demanda Duo, la bouche pleine de ses céréales multicolores

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! S'exclama Syao' sans quitter des yeux l'écran, intrigué par ce programme et luttant pour ne plus _le_ regarder … Je n'ai jamais vu ça au Japon …

Duo regarda avec attention la télévision avant de s'exclamer en souriant :

- Ah mais c'est Dallas ! Clama-t-il en chantonnant le générique, ça date d'avant les colonies ça !

- C'est particulier … S'enquit l'adolescent désabus

- Mouai, moi j'aime bien ! Mais j'l'ai déjà tous vu ! ça te dérange si je regarde deux minutes les infos ?

- Iie

L'américain zappa sur une autre chaîne pour voir s'il parlait de l'assassinat du dirigeant hier soir, orchestré par le japonais. Et comme il le pensait, le gouvernement avait étouffer l'affaire, parlant d'une crise cardiaque.

- Au fait je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je me suis montré indiscret et déplacé alors désolé …

Duo se tourna vers l'adolescent, remarquant à cet instant qu'il ne portait en tout et pour tout un boxer noir. Soutenant son regard difficilement, il répondit, compréhensif :

- Y'a pas de mal ! Et puis tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu sais j'ai fais des choses par le passé dont je ne suis pas très fier et je n'aime pas trop évoquer cette période de ma vie. Mais bon je comprend aussi que tu veuilles connaître la vérité cependant tu devrais plutôt t'adresser à Heero, lui sera plus en mesure de te répondre et de juger si c'est bien ou pas …

Syaoran détourna les yeux et Duo retourna à ses céréales

- Tu sais ça n'a jamais été le grand amour entre moi et Heero …

- Je sais …

- Il s'est toujours consacré exclusivement à son entraînement et mon père ne s'occupait que de lui afin de toujours améliorer sa technique pour qu'il soit vraiment parfait … Et moi je suivais comme le vilain petit canard que j'étais …

Il sentit soudain une main effleurer sa mâchoire pour relever son visage vers le haut

- Tu sais moi j'ai toujours connu Heero comme étant le soldat parfait et il l'est c'est vrai. Cependant il a changé, il est beaucoup plus sensible qu'auparavant et d'avantage ouvert sur le monde et les autres, ne porte pas de jugements trop hâtif sur lui et laisse lui encore une chance. Il tient à toi j'en suis persuader …

- Tu sembles le connaître par cœur … soupira Syaoran d'un ton évasif

- C'est normal, on n'a partagé tellement de chose et puis c'est mon meilleur ami …

L'adolescent sentit soudain les lèvres fugitives du natté contre sa joue avant qu'il ne se lève tel un courant en s'exclamant, joyeusement :

- Cesse d'être mélancolique Syao'-chan, tu es tellement plus beau lorsque tu souris !

Le chinois esquissa un sourire, déstabilisé par ce baiser et euphorique à l'intérieur, il interpella le natté avant qu'il n'entre dans la salle de bain, une question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis son arrivée :

- Duo ?

- Hai

- Est-ce que tu es gay ?

Duo s'immobilisa, haussant un sourcil, surpris par cette demande. Syaoran l'observa pendant ce lapse de temps, amusé de le voir enfin déstabilisé cependant il n'avait pas anticipé sa réaction. Il sentit bientôt les lèvres du natté appuyer contre les siennes, l'embrassant langoureusement. Syao' répondit timidement au baiser, sous le choc. Duo passa sa main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir l'échange avant de murmurer avec volupté à l'oreille de l'adolescent stupéfait :

- Ca te va comme réponse ?

Et de repartir dans la salle de bain

Le chinois se laissa retombé sur le canapé, complètement déconnecté, savourant encore la sensation des lèvres du natté contre les siennes.

[ Tel est pris qui croyait prendre ..]

Duo referma la porte de la salle de bain, se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, le dos appuyé contre la porte. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, jurant contre son impulsivité.

[ Si Heero l'apprend, il va me tuer … ]

.

.

**Tbc**

.

.

Voilou la fin du chapitre III !!!

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu par la tournure que prend cette fic mais c'était mon idée de départ. Voilou encore Micii d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette fic malgré le retard et l'écriture un peu hâtive à mon goût de ce chapitre.

Maintenant la question fatidique revenant inlassablement : Selon vous ce chapitre mérite-t-il que vous cliquiez sur le bouton en bas à gauche et que vous perdiez un peu de votre temps ?

Suspens

Et encore désolé pour le retard

**Kiss**


	4. Always a little farther

**Titre** : Frères – Chapitre IV -

**Auteur **: Setsu'

**Email** : Ffnet ne veut tjs pas afficher mon adresse ... --

**Base** : GW plus un léger empreint ms vous verrez bien

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Disclaimer **: Ni les bishos de GW ni mon autre bisho en guest star ne m'appartiennent TT

**Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de tps à écrire ce chapitre**, je ne sais pas pourquoi je mets autant de tps à les écrire. En fait si j'ai bien une petite idée, on va dire que j'ai qd même un plan globale de cette fic et ses différentes étapes, seulement parfois j'ai un peu peur que cela déplaise alors ça me freine. Voilou

**J'ai une bonne nouvelle, le chapitre suivant est écrit ! **Et pr l'instant, bien que cela puisse paraître très étrange (vs verrez qd vs le lirez) c'est mon chapitre préféré … Voilou dc vs devriez l'avoir peu de tps après celui-là, qui c'est vrai est un peu plus court que les autres ms le prochain est assez long, il ne me reste plus qu'à corriger les dernières imperfections et j'le publie. Voilou, un moyen en qques sortes de me faire pardonner l'attente

**Remerciements :** Encore micii à ceux qui lisent cette fic et/ou me laissent une review pr me le dire : **Un Grand MERCI à tous **

- **Lu : **Tu auras la réponse à ta question ds ce chapitre ;) ****

- **Bibou : **Non je te rassure j'vais éviter le angst, du moins éviter le superflu car il y aura forcément des prises de tête, mais souvent d'une phrase ou alors de vive voix. Voilou sinon pr 01x02xS, bien que soit également irrémédiablement pervertie, je ne crois pas que cela va être possible puisque toute l'intrigue de l'histoire se résume justement ds ce choix. Et ps les lemon à trois, je n'ai jms fait encore ms j'vais étudier la question lol !

- **Artémis, Yami-Rose, Céline, Drusilla02, Kaory, Tamara, Melahel, Shaman Girl : **Quand à vos demandes, elles sont à peu prêt similaires à savoir _est-ce que je vais conserver le couple Heero/Duo à la fin de cette fic_. J'ai bien peur d'être ds l'impossibilité de vs répondre puisque toute l'intrigue se base sur ce dilemme et si je vous révélais déjà le couple final, il n'y aurais plus aucun suspens (si suspens il y a ). La review de Kaory représente assez bien cette situation qui va se poursuivre tout au long des chapitres : […] _Mais là vu la tournure des évènements le couple ne serait pas DuoxSyaoran ? J'aurai Pensé un HeeroxDuo vu les gestes de Heero envers Duo._ [..] Tout le problème repose là. Heero est le meilleur ami de Duo cependant ils sont vrmt très très proches pr de simples amis, d'un autre côté il y a Syao' pr qui Duo a eu un réel coup de cœur et qui se révèle réciproque. Je ne peux pas vous donner les clés de l'intrigue, je peux simplement vs dire que Duo et Syao' ne vont pas s'arrêter là et ce dés le prochain chapitre, quand à Heero même si durant un certain tps il va sembler « hors course », il va y avoir un chamboulement. Voilou, je crois que déjà, ça vous donne une brève idées des couples qui se profile à l'horizon : Il y aura 02xS et 01x02 cela c'est certain, maintenant quels perso seront encore ensembles ds l'épilogue, j'espère que vous comprenez que je ne peux pas vous le dire, ms si vs avez déjà lu d'autre de mes fics, vs devriez vs douter de mon centre d'intérêt, bien que je soit impulsive et lunatique alors rien est gagn :p . J'espère seulement que vs continuerez de lire cette fic rien que par curiosité et pr découvrir l'évolution du triangle. ****

- **Suzuka no miko, ChtiteElfie **

Et voici le Chapitre IV de Frères

Et **Bonne lecture** du moins je l'espère V

* * *

- Duo ? … Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure là ? S'exclama le japonais, refermant la porte derrière lui et retirant sa clé de la serrure.

- Et ta jambe, ça va mieux ? T'es allé voir un médecin j'espère par qu'on ne ...

- Duo qu'est ce que tu as ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?... En rapport avec Syao' ? Demanda soudain le brun, inquiet face à la réaction inhabituelle de son colocataire

- Nan nan t'inquiet', ton frère va très bien, il m'a juste dit de ne pas l'attendre, qu'il dormirait sans doute chez un ami ...

- Mh … J'les connais ses amis, va falloir que j'surveille ça ... Soupira Heero, faisant glisser sa veste le long de ses épaules avant de l'accrocher sur un porte manteau proche.

- Qui aurait pu deviner que Heero Yuy alias _The Perfect Soldier _allait devenir un grand frère model ... S'enquit l'étudiant en souriant.

Retirant ses chaussures une à une, le jeune homme s'avança vers le canapé, se laissant retomber à côté de son ex-coéquipier.

- Certainement pas moi en tout cas ! Mais que veux tu ce gosse attire les ennuis, c'est plus fort que lui ... D'ailleurs, il me rappelle quelqu'un sur ce point là ... S'exclama l'asiatique, un sourire amusé ourlant légèrement ses lèvres.

Duo se tourna vers le preventers, sentant son mal de crâne revenir aux gallots, il répondit alors avec un sérieux détonnant :

- Peut être, mais moi je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne pour régler mes problèmes !

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire … Duo, t'es bizarre, quelque chose te tracasse ? Au sujet de la fac peut être ? Ou de ...

- Heero ?

- Hai …

- Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ? Murmura le jeune homme, ressentant la pression de ses larmes contenues à la barrière de ses yeux coupables.

Heero décroisa ses jambes, tendant sa main en direction du natté. Duo enlaça ses doigts entre les siens, nichant son visage au creux de son épaule et respirant la douce fragrance épicée se dégageant de son cou alors que son autre main se perdait dans les plis de son tee-shirt blanc. L'ex-pilote d'Epyon referma ses bras autour du corps mince mais athlétique de son ami, appuyant ses doigts dans le bas de son dos. Il caressa du regard quelques minutes les mèches ambrées détachées du jeune homme, resserrant ses bras autour du corps contracté de celui-ci. Apaisé par cette sensation sécurisante, Duo s'abandonna contre le torse tendu du brun, souhaitant que cette situation dure éternellement.

- _Jure moi_ que quoi qu'il arrive tu ne me quitteras jamais, que tu continueras à me prendre dans tes bras et à m'accueillir entre tes draps_, jure moi_ que tu garderas toujours une place pour moi dans ta vie ... Murmura l'américain, quelques larmes glissant le long de ses joues.

- Pourquoi cette demande, Duo-kun, tu t'es engagé dans quelque chose de périlleux ou que je n'approuverais pas ? Demanda Heero, un peu perdu face au comportement singulier de l'étudiant.

- _Jure le moi,_ Heero ... Supplia presque le natté, appuyant son visage contre son torse et imprégnant par conséquent le tee-shirt du brun de ses supplications… Je t'en prie …

- J'te le jure mais ne te met pas dans cet état pour si peu ... S'inquiéta le jeune homme, redressant le visage humide du natté d'une pression sous sa mâchoire.

Il rencontra alors le regard étincelant de désolation de son ami, semblant être tourmenté par une de ses actions. Ne parvenant pas à en déduire la cause, le preventers essuya de ses doigts élancés les larmes égarées de l'ex-pilote de Deathscythe avant de l'enlacer tendrement, appuyant son menton contre son épaule. Il se laissa alors glisser vers l'arrière du canapé, s'allongeant en intégralité et retenant toujours Duo dépendant de son emprise, étendu au dessus de lui.

[ Comment veux tu que je parvienne à imaginer ma vie sans toi alors qu'une seconde en ton absence me parait déjà un siècle … ]

Déposant un timide baiser au creux de sa nuque, Heero se décontracta contre la banquette, ressentant malgré tout les ressorts appuyant contre son dos. Duo se tranquillisa contre lui, se sentant en confiance et rassuré.

- Duo, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour en parler mais … Ça fait déjà plus deux jours que je retourne la question dans tous les sens et que je ne vois aucune autre alternative …

- A propos de quoi ? Demanda automatiquement le jeune homme se redressant sur ses coudes pour observer le visage de son meilleur ami

- C'est au sujet de Syaoran ... Commença le pilote, croisant ses doigts dans le dos du natté pour ne pas les entortiller nerveusement.

Trop occupé à tourner sa demande dans le sens le plus approprié, le japonais ne remarqua pas le nouvel éclat apparaissant aux creux de ses prunelles violacées.

- Tu dois certainement t'en douter, Syao' va rester un petit bout de temps ici, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il n'a nul pas d'autre où aller. Je l'ai d'ailleurs inscrit hier au lycée de la cinquième avenue, en face de ta fac. Je sais que j'aurais du te consulter avant d'accepter mais malgré tous les ressentiments que j'ai à son sujet, il reste mon frère et je l'aime comme tel. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dormir dehors où se faire encore héberger par un de ses petits amis redoutant à chaque fois la prochaine rupture. Il est très volage, il l'a toujours été ... Et dieu sait ce qu'il pourrait faire pour un logement... Soupira le brun en secouant la tête suite aux idées dérisoires lui venant à l'esprit.

Duo l'écouta avec attention, ressentant un noeud au creux de son estomac à mesure que le japonais énonçait les infidélités et le caractère inconstant du chinois.

- Mais le problème ne se situe pas vraiment sur ce point, du moins je pense ... _Sa présence te dérange-t-elle ici ?_ Demanda le pilote, réalisant soudain qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé.

- Iie ... Murmura le natté faiblement, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou, des nouvelles larmes endiguées aux creux de ses yeux améthyste

- Ce qui risque de nous poser quelques problème d'ici la fin du mois : _C'est l'argent_. Mon unique salaire ne nous permettra pas de payer les impôts, la nourriture et toutes les taxes, l'intégralité de nos deux primes est presque passée dans l'achat de cet appart' et par conséquent ils ne nous restent que très peu de fonds pour couvrir nos dépenses, deux mois tout au plus. J'ai bien pensé à emprunter de l'argent à Quatre, mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée de devoir être redevable à quelqu'un. Ça fait déjà quelques jours que je fais des heures sup', c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je rentre à une heure aussi tardive mais … Crois moi que j'ai tourné le problème dans tous les sens seulement ...

- C'est bon j'accepte, de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ... Soupira Duo, placide

- J'ai bien pensé à te trouver un autre boulot seulement vis à vis de ta fac, c'est le seul emploi qui te permet de repartir ton temps de travail à ta guise et qui te recrute déjà à l'un des plus hauts postes, je suis désolé, crois moi que s'il existait un autre moyen ...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier ... De toute façon, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour où l'autre, _on échappe pas à son passé ..._ Murmura le jeune homme commençant à sentir le poids de la fatigue sur ses épaules et enlaçant le torse du brun ... Tu sais, je n'ai plus touché aucune arme depuis le traité, il va falloir que je reprenne mon entraînement, l'affaire d'une ou deux semaines tout au plus, histoire de retrouver tous mes points de repères. J'irais rendre une petite visite à papi G, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de m'aider et de reprendre les bases ... Enfin, c'est comme le vélo ce genre de truck, ça ne s'oublie pas ...

- Gomen ne …

- Je ne t'en veux pas, j'te l'ai déjà dit … Murmura l'adolescent, ses paupières se fermant d'elles-mêmes

Heero soupira lourdement, songeant à tout ce que le natté avait pris soin de fuir et qui le rattrapait à nouveau, même si ces missions n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient, il n'était pas rare qu'il emploie une arme ou un moyen d'intimidation et parfois même tue une personne de sang froid. Quelle ironie quand on pensait que le traité n'avait qu'un an et quelques mois. Baissant les yeux sur le visage paisible du jeune homme, le japonais remarqua qu'il s'était endormi au creux de son cou, sa respiration lente et régulière. Se redressant en maintenant l'américain contre lui, Heero passa un premier bras sous ses jambes et un dernier derrière son dos pour le soulever et l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre, poursuivre sa nuit.

Soudain la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit sur un étudiant décoiffé et aux vêtements désordonnés, le regard éreinté et dégageant une légère odeur alcoolisée. Il croisa alors le regard de son frère, remarquant immédiatement le natté dans ses bras, dormant profondément. Ressentant comme un noeud au fond de sa gorge, Syaoran referma la porte derrière lui, ignorant le japonais un peu plus loin.

- Tu ne devais pas dormir chez quelqu'un ? Demanda le preventers, suspicieux.

- J'aurais peut être du ... Lâcha l'étudiant blasé, d'une voix glacée et blessé dans son orgueil.

Duo remua soudain dans les bras de Heero, murmurant doucement.

- 'ro c'est quoi tout ce bruit, depuis quand tu parles quand tu dors ...

Le jeune homme se risqua à ouvrir un oeil et rencontra aussitôt le regard trahi de l'étudiant appuyé contre la porte d'entrée, celui-ci le dévisageant furieusement. Duo n'ajouta pas un mot, se bouinant d'avantage contre le torse rassurant de son meilleur ami, espérant ainsi échapper au regard brûlant du chinois le ramenant à la réalité de ses actions. Syao' détourna les yeux de celui qui l'obsédait depuis son arrivée dans cette satanée ville et posa sa veste sur le porte manteau, jurant contre sa maudite réserve, en partie du à _lui_, ce qui l'avait ainsi résolument empêché de poursuivre sa nuit avec un autre.

- Va te coucher Syao' et à l'avenir ne bois plus une goutte d'alcool ... S'enquit le brun d'une voix intransigeante, le regard inflexible ... Sinon j'te ferais passer l'envie de recommencer ...

- Oui papa ... Baka ! Lâcha l'étudiant avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

[ Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui me retient de le foutre à la porte ... ] Pensa le japonais avant de pousser la porte de sa chambre d'une pression du pied, le natté dormant toujours au creux de ses bras puis de la refermer, toujours par le même procédé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- 'lut

- Hm … Lâcha le lycéen, plongeant son regard dans son chocolat chaud et n'en démordant pas une seconde.

Duo soupira avant de se retourner vers l'un des placards de la cuisine, à la recherche de ses céréales favorites. Syaoran daigna alors lever les yeux de sa tasse, détaillant inconsciemment le jeune homme dos à lui, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt orangés. Il détourna de nouveau les yeux lorsque celui-ci se retourna, sa préparation entre les mains. S'asseyant en face de l'adolescent, Duo conserva le silence, tournant sa cuillère dans son bol sans trop savoir pourquoi.

- Tu sais où est Heero, j'ai un papier pour l'inscription à lui faire signer et puisque Monsieur veut jouer les tuteurs …

- Ne parle pas comme ça de ton frère et … Il est parti à six heure ce matin … S'enquit le natté d'une voix glacée, noyant son regard dans son infâme mixture colorée.

- Ah … S'exclama le chinois d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus, finissant d'avaler sa tartine de Nutella.

L'ex-pilote de Deathscythe Hell releva les yeux à hauteur du visage inflexible de l'adolescent, bouillonnant à l'intérieur.

- Tu me fais quoi l ?! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix dénotant son agacement

Syao' observa alors le jeune homme, haussant un sourcil dans une attitude assurée et impertinente.

- Un simple baiser et ça y est tu me fais une crise de jalousie ?! Si tu accordes autant d'importance à une simple provocation, tu n'as pas fini te prendre des claques dans la vie … Lâcha Duo, se levant de son tabouret pour déverser son petit déjeuné dans l'évier, l'appétit coupé par cette situation surréaliste.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils, blessé. Il répliqua, indigné par l'impudence et la désinvolture du natt :

- J'peux savoir pourquoi tu passes toutes tes nuits dans la chambre de mon frère ? T'es frustré sexuellement ou tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de te taper ton meilleur ami, histoire de passer le temps ?! C'est marrant mais il me semblait que quand on est ami avec quelqu'un, on ne couche pas avec lui !

Les yeux du pilote s'étrécirent sous l'exaspération, croisant ses bras autour de son ventre, le dos appuyé contre le rebord de l'évier, il se retint non sans difficulté d'apprendre la politesse à ce jeune prétentieux.

- _Premièrement_, je ne couche pas avec Heero, _deuxièmement_, ça ne te regarde pas et puis si je voulais me le taper je ne te demanderais certainement pas ta permission … Shut up ! Laisse moi parler … _Troisièmement_, est ce que moi je te demande si hier t'as fait la tournée des bars et couché avec plusieurs mecs ? Nan ! Et _quatrièmement_ … Nan mais tu crois quoi franchement ?! Ça y est t'arrives et tu voudrais que le monde entier te fasse les yeux doux, tu veux que j'te dise ?! C'est toi qui es frustr ! Lâcha le jeune homme, ne s'étant pas senti aussi à cran depuis déjà quelques temps.

Passant ses doigts entre ses mèches désordonnées, le pilote rabattit ses cheveux vers l'arrière, contrarié. Assimilant lentement ses paroles et complètement halluciné par la tournure qu'empruntait leur relation, Syaoran se releva de son siège, délaissant son petit déjeuné pour s'avancer vers le natté.

- Nan mais tu t'ais entendu parler ? Tu passes tes journées entières à m'allumer et tu me reproches mon insistance et ma possessivit ?! Tu n'as que la monnaie de ta pièce je te signale, et puis tu n'avais qu'à pas me chercher … Soupira le chinois, attrapant entre ses doigts le bout de sa natte désordonnée

- Cesse de jouer à ça, _tu ne me connais pas_, _tu ne sais rien de moi _alors arrête tout de suite ton manège ou tu finiras par le regretter amèrement … S'enquit Duo, plongeant son regard brûlant et irascible dans celui ambré du brun

- Tu parles comme Heero … Soupira le chinois … Vous ne connaissez que les menaces, mais c'est fini la guerre, baisse les armes … Termina le jeune homme, détaillant longuement l'ancien soldat qui aujourd'hui encore conservait une physionomie parfaite.

S'appuyant soudain sur la pointe des pieds, le jeune homme scella ses lèvres contre celles de l'étudiant, appuyant ses mains contre le rebord de l'évier. Approfondissant l'échange, il glissa ses doigts le long de la nuque de l'américain, faufilant sa langue entre ses lèvres jointes, en quête d'absolu. Duo se décontracta peu à peu sous son approche, répondant, incertain, au baiser alors que ses mains effleuraient distraitement les hanches fuselées du chinois. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes, le souffle haletant. Esquissant un sourire espiègle, l'adolescent murmura doucement avant de se détourner de sa proie.

- Comme ça on est quitte !

Alors qu'il allait reprendre son petit déjeuné là où il l'avait délaissé, Syaoran sentit les doigts élancés du natté se refermer autour de son poignet, l'attirant vers l'arrière. Appliquant sa main contre sa joue, Duo reprit fiévreusement possession de la bouche du jeune chinois, glissant immédiatement sa langue entre ses lèvres encore rougies par l'échange précédent. Le rendant à bout de souffle assez rapidement, le jeune homme le libéra de son emprise, rétorquant d'une voix assurée :

- _Maintenant_ on est quitte …

Détachant ses doigts des cheveux hirsutes du lycéen, Duo passa à côté de lui et se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant Syaoran, pantois, et rêveur quand à un prochain échange.

**Tbc**

**Fin du quatrième chapitre** …

J'viens de me rendre compte que ce chapitre se terminait comme le précédent … J'vous rassure le prochain est différent, il est plus mouvementé, on va dire. Voilou, j'espère que vs avez appréciez ce chapitre, je trouvais ça intéressant de faire un Syao' jaloux, ça met un peu de piquant entre eux lol ! Je crois que là les choses commencent à se préciser comme vs avez pu le remarquer, j'espère que vs n'êtes pas trop déçu et ps de tte façon il reste encore pas mal de chapitre qd même et de nombreuses situations à mettre en place.

Encore merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette fic.

**Et maintenant l'éternelle question fatidique, qui me déplait autant que le disclaimer d'ailleurs** : Selon vous, ce chapitre, cette fic mérite-t-il que vs fassiez un léger détour sur la petite case en bas à gauche ?

Je m'en remet à votre jugement et à très bientôt pr le chapitre V.

**Kiss**


	5. Impulsive desire

**Titre** : Frères – Chapitre V -

**Auteur **: Setsu'

**Email** : ffnet ne veut pas l'afficher snif T-T

**Base** : GW plus un léger empreint ms vous verrez bien

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Disclaimer **: Ni les bishos de GW ni mon autre bisho en guest star ne m'appartiennent TT

**Remerciements :** Encore micii à ceux qui lisent cette fic et/ou me laissent une review pr me le dire : **Un Grand MERCI à Artémis, Naera Ishikawa, Suzaku no miko, Yami Rose, Blurp3, Belial, Kaory, Cho3, Yuna Chan et Shaman Girly **

Et voici le Chapitre V de Frères et **Bonne lecture** du moins je l'espère v

* * *

- Kat ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'avais dit que tu ne rentrais pas avant une semaine ! S'exclama le jeune homme en bondissant du canapé ocre pour se jeter dans les bras de son ami, euphorique.

- L'affaire s'est conclu plus rapidement que prévue alors je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure pour te le dire mais je suis tombé sur Heero et il m'a invité à venir dîner ce soir ... S'enquit l'ancien pilote, heureux de retrouver enfin ses compagnons.

- 'ro ? S'exclama l'américain en se retournant vers son colocataire

- Euh j'ai du oublié de t'en parler, nan ? S'exclama le brun, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte menant à la cuisine

Duo lui lança un regard noir avant de se retourner vers son ami, impatient de tout connaître sur son séjour au pays du Soleil Levant où il était tout de même resté plus d'un mois. Détaillant son ex-coéquipier, il remarqua qu'il était vraiment resplendissant et semblait comblé.

- Avant de te raconter en détails les étapes de mon voyage, il faut que je te dise que ... Balbutia le jeune homme, incertain et les joues empourprées

- Wuffie ?! S'exclama Duo en distinguant la silhouette gracile du chinois, appuyée contre l'ouverture de l'ascenseur à quelques pas de là.

Le preventers s'avança vers son ami, conservant une attitude des mauvais jours, quotidienne chez lui.

- Combien de fois il faudra que je te dise que mon prénom c'est WuFei, tête de linotte ! Répliqua le jeune homme en souriant, prenant le natté entre ses bras. Je suis content de te revoir, Maxwell.

- Moi aussi ... Répondit l'étudiant en souriant, répondant à l'étreinte de son ami.

- Yuy ... S'exclama ensuite le chinois esquissant un signe de la tête, en guise de bonjour

- Chang ... J'pouvais toujours l'attende mon rapport, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit le japonais en souriant, s'approchant de ses anciens compagnons d'armes.

Le pilote en question arbora une jolie teinte colorée suite à cette allusion des plus sournoises.

- Attend voir c'était Wuffie ton affaire de la plus haute importance ?! Et tu as conclu plus rapidement que prévu … Tu m'étonnes, je ne te savais pas comme ça Kitty-chan ! S'exclama Duo en souriant, amusé par la timidité et l'embarras de ses deux amis

- Au début j'y allais vraiment pour mon affaire avec la Shinkyo industrie et puis un soir, on s'est croisé dans un restaurant et de fils en aiguilles … Enfin j'vais pas te faire un dessin … Déclara le jeune arabe, les joues embrasées suite à cette annonce et ne savant plus où se mettre.

- Je te préviens, j'veux tout savoir ! Jusqu'aux motifs imprimés sur les serviettes en papier ! S'exclama le natté, entraînant par la main les deux amants vers le canapé, empressé et excité.

- Heero, je t'en pris sauve nous de _lui_ ! S'exclama le jeune homme à la chevelure ébène, suppliant du regard son collègue.

- Il faut bien que je m'informe moi aussi et je ne connais pas de meilleur moyen que Duo … Répondit le brun, esquissant un sourire devant l'excitation et la joie de son meilleur ami.

- Merci, mon coeur … S'exclama le jeune homme envoyant un baiser de la main en direction du pilote avant de reprendre son interrogatoire complet.

Heero haussa un sourcil, déconcerté, il s'avança vers ses comparses pour se laisser retomber sur un fauteuil, feintant la désinvolture de son trouble et ignorant la farouche chaleur le faisant vibrer brusquement.

- Mais au fait, où est Syaoran ? C'est pas tous les jours qu'on apprend qu'Heero a un frère … S'exclama Quatre en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas, il n'est pas encore rentré du lycée mais il ne devrais pas tarder … Soupira le brun, ne visualisant que trop bien ce qui aurait pu retenir son frère dissipé.

- Le directeur du lycée m'a appelé hier, il n'a pas cessé de me faire des éloges sur lui, il m'a même confié ne pas avoir eu d'élève aussi brillant depuis déjà plusieurs années … Déclara le jeune arabe, heureux que le jeune homme fasse autant de prouesses.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Duo, suspicieux et n'imaginant pas une seconde le chinois en premier de la classe.

- Oui, il a des facultés étonnantes d'assimilation et de compréhension, de plus il a un talent indéniable en tant qu'écrivain, ce sont les propres mots du directeur… Heero, tu n'as pas l'air content ?

- On va dire que ça ne m'étonne pas et que j'ai l'habitude, il a toujours excellé dans ses études, conservant une moyenne annuelle de 18,75 … Seulement il a trop tendance à se laisser influencer par les autres et une très forte attirance pour la gente masculine, si vous voyer ce que j'veux dire … Soupira l'ancien pilote d'Epyon, son regard perdu dans la contemplation d'un vase d'origine asiatique peint à la main

- C'est normal, c'est de son âge … S'exclama Quatre en souriant, ressentant l'inquiétude du japonais et souhaitant le rassurer … Et puis tu es derrière lui pour le soutenir, par conséquent il n'a vraiment rien à craindre … Poursuivit le blond à l'origine d'un sourire fleurissant au creux des lèvres du preventers … Et toi Duo, tu es le seul à l'avoir vu de prêt, comment est-il ? Il ressemble à Heero ?

Le jeune homme qui était resté silencieux depuis quelques minutes, releva les yeux à hauteur de ceux du dirigeant de la Winner Corps, ne sachant pas vraiment comment qualifier l'étudiant et encore tourmenté par ses impulsions intempestives. Il s'apprêta à parler lorsque la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme trempé et essoufflé, ses mèches auburn étant dans un désordre le plus complet et ses vêtements étroitement plaqués contre son corps contracté, alors qu'il considérait, avec surprise, les deux inconnus assis sur le canapé du salon. Quatre et WuFei détaillèrent le jeune chinois, fasciné par sa ressemblance avec le japonais et découvrant enfin celui dont on leur avait tant parlé.

- Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il avait une réunion des alcooliques anonymes, ce soir 'ro … S'exclama l'adolescent, observant d'un air désabusé les deux étrangers présents dans la pièce.

Son regard s'hasarda quelques minutes sur le natté assis à côté du blond qui fuyait résolument son regard.

- Au lieu de discourir, va plutôt prendre une douche et te changer, on passera à table ensuite … Et au fait, je te présente Quatre Raberba Winner et WuFei Chang qui _eux _n'ont aucun démêlés avec l'alcool … Soupira le japonais placide et indifférent

- Oh ça va si on n'a même plus le droit de rire … Enchant ! Je suis Syao' l'odieux et machiavélique frère d'Heero et j'espère seulement que vous n'êtes pas aussi coincé que lui sinon ça s'annonce pas triste ! Bon j'vais aller prendre ma douche sous les douces recommandations de mon frère adoré … S'enquit l'adolescent, décollant le tissu imbibé d'eau de son torse et partant en direction de la salle de bain puis s'exclamant quelque minutes après : Ah oui au fait Duo, il y a une rayure sur ta moto mais j'te jure que c'est pas moi !

L'interpellé leva les yeux, rageant contre ce maudit impertinent avant de reporter son attention sur ses deux amis qui n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis _son_ entrée fracassante :

- Alors ? S'exclama le brun, curieux de connaître leur avis sur son dévergondé de frère

- Moi j'le trouve amusant, c'est incroyable la manière dont il te ressemble, par contre c'est vrai qu'en le voyant comme ça, je n'aurais jamais pu deviner ses prouesses scolaires, il n'a pas vraiment le profil d'un petit rat de bibliothèque ! Il m'a l'air très spontané et enjoué, je pense qu'on devrait bien s'entendre, et toi ? Demanda le blond en se tournant vers son amant.

- Un syncrétisme parfait entre Yuy physiquement et Maxwell psychologiquement … S'enquit le chinois avec sérieux, un sourire au coin des lèvres

Les deux intéressés fusillèrent du regard le pilote en question, ne trouvant pas cette image très cocasse. Heero se redressa soudain, prétextant :

- Bon j'vais aller voir ce que fait Syao' et le fournir en vêtements propres parce que bien sûr, Monsieur est venu avec une unique tenue de rechange… Soupira l'asiatique

- Nan laisse, j'vais y aller … 'faut que j'lui touche deux mots au sujet de ma moto … L'interrompit Duo en se relevant du canapé, faisant quelques pas en direction du couloir et refermant la porte derrière lui.

Quatre suivit du regard le jeune homme, pensif avant de détourner la tête et de reprendre une conversation avec les deux asiatiques.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Baladant ses doigts dans le tiroir de la commode du brun, Duo en ressortit un tee-shirt et un jean, se préparant psychologiquement à affronter de nouveau le regard brûlant du brun pour une nouvelle mise au point. Il se rendit alors vers la porte de la salle de bain, frappant plusieurs coups rapides.

- 'ro ? T'es venu m'apporter des affaires ? Entre … Marmonna Syaoran en plein brossage de dents intensif.

Il s'abaissa alors vers le robinet pour se rincer, relevant la tête quelques minutes après pour distinguer les traits inflexibles du natté à travers le miroir, fixé devant lui. Resserrant les contours de sa serviette blanche autour de sa taille, l'adolescent se retourna vers l'ancien pilote, intrigué par sa présence en ces lieux. Posant ses affaires sur un coin du placard à serviette, l'américain s'assit sur le meuble en question, ancrant son regard dans celui intrigué du jeune homme.

- Si c'est au sujet de ta moto, j'te jure que je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai vu ça tout à l'heure en montant par le sous sol et je …

- Je ne suis pas là pour te parler de ma moto … Soupira le natté, cherchant les meilleurs mots pour s'exprimer et ne pas créer de malentendu.

- Ah non ? Tu es venu pourquoi alors ? S'enquit le chinois en souriant, une idée précise derrière la tête et s'avançant sensuellement vers son interlocuteur

- _Pas pour ça non plus_ … Enfin, ça a un rapport … Ce soir tu vas dîner en compagnie de deux de mes meilleurs amis, il faut que tu saches quelque chose au sujet de Quatre.

- Il est maqué avec l'autre à la couette, ça pas besoin que tu me le dises, j'm'en était rendu compte tout seul, merci mais je …

- Il est empathe … L'interrompit Duo, son regard errant sur le carrelages mauves de la pièce

- Vraiment ? … Mais ça veut dire qu'il peut lire dans mes pensées alors ?! S'exclama Syaoran, émerveillé et soudain inquiet en pensant aux idées peu orthodoxes lui traversant parfois l'esprit.

- Nan pas exactement mais il peut savoir ce que tu ressens en ce concentrant quelques instants sur toi : Ta joie ou ta colère par exemple ou encore … _Ta jalousie_ ou _tes désirs,_ si tu vois ce que je veux dire … S'enquit le Duo, un regard rempli de sous-entendu en direction du lycéen stupéfait

- En gros tu veux que je dise couché à mes hormones et que je ne pense pas à toi de la soirée ? Nan mais tu crois quoi ! Que je … S'énerva le brun, ne voulant en aucun cas admettre son attachement et son obsession pour _lui_

- Je ne crois rien du tout ! Je veux juste éviter le scandale c'est tout, pour l'instant personne n'est au courant de … _Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire !_ Et c'est très bien comme ça, mais si Quatre l'apprend, Heero finira par l'apprendre tôt ou tard et je ne pourrais jamais perdre son amitié pour une simple aventure …

- Aventure ? Reprit le chinois, décontenanc

- Appelle ça comme tu veux … Seulement tu n'as pas le droit à la moindre erreur ce soir ! Déclara l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell avant de s'apprêter à sortir de la pièce, sans un mot de plus.

- Duo ? L'interpella l'adolescent, sa main refermée autour de son poignet … J'ai le droit à un autre baiser en échange ? Demanda-t-il, mutin et confiant.

…

- Habille toi, Syao' … Soupira l'américain en considérant de haut en bas le lycéen pour finalement sortir, un sourire appréciateur au coin des lèvres

Le chinois haussa un sourcil, surpris par l'attitude du natté avant de passer sa main le long de sa serviette de toilette, réalisant soudain qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivit dans son déplacement.

Duo referma la porte derrière lui, amusé par la situation précédente et l'effet qu'il produisait sur l'adolescent, puis reporta son attention sur ses invités, reprenant son aisance et sa désinvolture habituelles.

- Alors, il est bientôt prêt ? Demanda Heero, disposant les couverts autour de la table et relevant les yeux vers son colocataire

- Le temps de s'habiller et il ne devrait pas tarder … Répondit le natté avant de se laisser retomber sur le canapé à côté de l'ex-pilote de Sandrock … Et sinon Wuffie, passons aux choses sérieuses : C'est pour quand les fiançailles avec Kitty-chan ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Alors … J'me suis bien tenu ? S'exclama l'adolescent, sortant du frigo : cornichons et moutarde.

Duo releva la tête, débutant sa découpe des tranches de la viande braisée, il déclara d'une voix traînante :

- Nous n'en sommes qu'au plat principal, Syao' …

- Parce qu'ils comptent rester plus longtemps ?! S'exclama le chinois en souriant, déposant ses deux bocaux sur la table et s'asseyant sur un tabouret, face au pilote.

L'étudiant esquissa un sourire, amusé par l'attitude du chinois tout en se concentrant sur son action, appuyant le manche du couteau contre sa paume avec adresse et dextérité. Syao' observa, fasciné, le natté, admirant son aisance avec la lame et sa manière de trancher la viande souplement. Achevant son entreprise, le jeune homme balada son couteau aiguisé dans le sens de la viande pour une derrière découpe, n'ignorant pas le regard brûlant et subjugué du lycéen posé sur lui avec attrait.

- On dirait que t'as fait toute ta vie … Murmura le brun, détaillant les mains fines et élancées du natté à l'apparence si fragiles et pourtant capables de donner la mort en un seul geste.

- Il y a un peu de ça … Tu sais sur la colonie d'où j'viens, si tu ne manies pas une arme dés ton plus jeune âge, tu n'as quasiment aucune chance de survie, surtout si tu es orphelin et vagabond … S'enquit l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell, disposant les tranches sur un plat et surveillant la cuisson des pâtes.

- Orphelin ? Reprit Syaoran

- Hai …

- Je ne savais pas … Soupira l'adolescent, son regard errant sur la table carrelée couleur violine

- Tu ignores beaucoup de chose sur ce monde, à commencer par moi ou encore Heero …

- Tu m'apprendras ?

Duo releva la tête, baissant le feu sous la casserole où cuisaient doucement les tagliatelles et haussant un sourcil, déconcerté.

- De quoi ?

- A manier une arme comme toi …

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, sortant une passoire d'un premier placard.

- Tu devrais plutôt demander à Heero, il saura certainement mieux t'enseigner cela que moi …

- Mais … Tu es meilleurs que lui, non ? S'enquit Syaoran, fixant avec intensité son interlocuteur

- Tu sais ça n'a jamais été une question de compétition entre nous, c'est l'alliance de nos capacités qui faisait notre force et non les talents de chacun … Répondit Duo, égouttant ses pâtes avant de les renverser dans un plat.

- Mais, j'veux dire, lors d'un combat à mains nues contre mon frère par exemple, tu remporterais non ? Reprit le brun, n'en démordant pas et curieux de connaître qui des deux pilotes était le meilleur

- Tu veux bien me passer le beurre … Demanda l'américain, appliquant une noisette de beurre sur le haut de ses tagliatelles et remuant distraitement … _Je suppose _mais … Tu sais ton frère excelle dans tous les domaines alors que je ne suis bons que dans certains secteurs bien déterminés donc je ne suis pas sûr d'être _le meilleur d'entre nous deux_ pour si peu …

- Mh … 'n'empêche que j'aimerais bien te voir à l'action ! S'exclama le chinois en souriant, ancrant son regard mordoré dans celui du preventers … Ça doit être terriblement _érotique_.

Duo sourit de plus belle, délaissant sa louche dans le plat. Appuyant ses coudes sur le rebord de la taille, le natté ancra son regard dans celui du chinois, captivé par sa spontanéité et son regard ensorcelant.

- Ca n'a vraiment rien d'_érotique_ ou d'_aphrodisiaque_ je t'assure, c'est plutôt … Sanglant, Cruel, Triviale, Barbare, Perfide et Funeste … Murmura le natté, plusieurs fragments de ses périples lui revenant à l'esprit … Mais heureusement cette époque est révolue et je n'aurais plus jamais besoin d'être comme ça …

- Mh … Et tu n'as jamais penser à mettre tes talents en pratique en tant que … Prof ou épéiste, du moins un truck dans ce genre … S'enquit Syaoran, glissant ses doigts sur ceux du natté qui n'amorça aucun repli, caressant langoureusement sa main toujours douce malgré ses forfaits et ses accomplissements.

- Pourquoi veut tu que je perde mon temps en tant que fonctionnaire ou athlète alors que je pourrais être colonel dans les rangs de l'armée … Répondit Duo, en souriant, baladant son regard sur les doigts fins du brun effleurant sa main.

- Ah ouai ?! Mais alors pourquoi tu perds ton temps à la fac alors que tu pourrais avoir un boulot tranquille et rémunéré en plus ? Reprit le chinois, intrigué, remontant ses doigts sur le poignet du natté puis sur l'avant de son bras.

- Pour officialiser mes connaissances et parce que … _J'avais juré de ne plus toucher une arme de ma vie_ … Soupira Duo, passant une main entre ses mèches désordonnées alors que le lycéen le dévorait des yeux, hypnotisé par sa grâce et sa sensualité.

- _Avait ? _… Pourquoi « avait » jur ? Tu t'es vu obligé de trahir cet engagement ? … Attends deux minutes, c'est ça le boulot dont parlait Heero, tu vas reprendre les armes ? … Et à cause de moi en plus ? S'exclama Syao', révolté à l'idée que le natté bafoue ses serments pour lui.__

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire, tombant progressivement sous le charme de l'adolescent à ses côtés, il posa alors son autre main sur celle du lycéen, cherchant à capter son attention :

- Je ne vais pas reprendre _les armes_ pour la simple et bonne raison que _la guerre est finie _! Seulement c'est vrai que je vais devoir reprendre du service avant tout pour une question d'argent mais tu ne dois surtout pas te sentir coupable de ce choix car tu n'y es pour rien. _Ils_ me réclament depuis déjà plus d'un an et cela devait arriver tôt ou tard, je suis un soldat et par conséquent je suis dévoué à ma nation, et quoique je fasse je le resterais toujours, ça fait partie de moi et c'est comme ça, alors ne vas surtout pas te reprocher cette décision car cela te dépasse et n'as aucun rapport avec toi.

- Duo ?

- Hai__

- Tu ne crois pas que les autres vont commencer à s'impatienter ? Demanda le chinois en souriant, observant le plat de pâte refroidissant devant lui.__

- T'as raison, si ça continue ils vont se poser des questions, pour une fois qu'on ne fait rien de mal en plus ! S'exclama Duo avec désinvolture passant ses mains sous le plat en même temps que le lycéen.__

Ils échangèrent un rapide regard, leurs doigts s'effleurant sous le plat peroxydé avant de délaisser les pâtes dans un même geste sur la table carrelée. Duo attira brusquement l'adolescent jusqu'à lui d'une pression sur son col avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres entre les siennes, exalté et excité. Répondant avec empressement à l'échange, Syao' inclina la tête sur le côté, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Le natté glissa alors ses mains le long de la descente de ses reins fuselés, plaquant le brun contre lui et le soulevant sans difficulté. Il allongea l'étudiant sur la table aux carrelages violacés, ne détachant pas un instant ses lèvres des siennes tandis que ses doigts s'aventuraient toujours avec un peu plus d'audace et de précision sur ses flans, sa chemise noire entrouverte.

Orientant sa bouche à hauteur de sa nuque, l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell déposa plusieurs baisers torrides le long de son cou, marquant sa peau fine et halée de ses dents blanches, en signe d'appartenance. Enfiévré, le chinois s'abandonna sous les assauts ardents du jeune homme, repliant ses jambes derrière son dos pour le retenir fermement pressé contre lui. Une fois son marquage achevé, Duo reprit ardemment possession des lèvres délaissées du lycéen, taquinant sa langue de multiples caresses alors que sa main s'hasardait avec subtilité et ingéniosité sur le haut de son pantalon, détachant rapidement la boucle sa ceinture.

- Pour la moutarde, je … Commença Quatre qui venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine, s'interrompant devant la position suggestive et sans aucune ambiguïté des deux hommes … n'en veut pas finalement …

Duo se retourna vers son ami, ancrant son regard dans celui du blond alors qu'il se détournait de sa précédente conquête, réarrangeant ses vêtements.

**Tbc**

Fin du chapitre V

Alors vous avez envie de me tuez ?

Ou de le tuer lol !


	6. Rules of the attraction

**Titre** : Frères – Chapitre VI -

**Auteur **: Setsu'

**Email** :

**Base** : GW plus un léger emprunt ms vous verrez bien

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Disclaimer **: Ni bishos les de GW ni mon autre bisho en guest star ne m'appartiennent TT

**Note&Co : **Voici enfin le chapitre 6 de _Frères_, c'est vrai que j'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire ms ça valait le coup lol ! Car pr une fois j'en suis entièrement satisfaite, j'ai eu le temps de choisir chacun de mot et je ne vois rien qui me choque ou me déplait à première vue. Bon il y a certaines scènes, je l'avoue qui sont là pour combler ms je ne peux pas tjs faire des scènes choc non plus ! J'aime bien le moment entre Duo et Heero ds la chambre de celui-ci, il n'a rien d'extraordinaire ms j'aime bien et ps j'aime bien la réflexion d'un Hee-chan insomniaque. Nan vrmt pr une fois je suis contente, je n'ai plus qu'à croiser les doigts et espérer que vous aussi ...

**Remerciements et réponses à vos nombreuses menaces de mort w :**

Exceptionnellement et suite à toutes vos plaintes, j'ai rajouté une scène qui devrait vous plaire entre Heero et Duo, maintenant est-ce une nouvelle preuve de mon sadisme incommensurable ? À voir lol ... Vu que j'ai la flemm' de tourner mes phrases dans tous les sens pour vs exprimer de manière variée mes remerciements : **Encore Micii à ceux qui lisent cette fic et/ou me laissent une review pr me le dire : Un Grand MERCI**

- **Onarluca :** Pourquoi suis-je si cruelle ? Bonne question ... sans doute parce que je dois avoir un côté un peu maso lol ! En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu ne trouves pas cette fic ennuyante mdr ... j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même ... en tout cas je suis certaine qu'à un momt succinct tu seras ravie - !

- **ShinOyasumi : **Merci pour tes compliments, je suis très heureuse de voir que tu apprécies mon écriture. C'est vrai qu'il reste encore Trowa comme célibataire, d'ailleurs je suis en train d'étudier son cas, pour ce qui est de HeeroxDuo ... peut être, qui sait ...

- **Katoru87 :** Et bien voici la suite ! Avec la réponse à toutes tes questions en prime ... j'espère que cela te conviendra même si je ne me suis pas très étendu sur la discussion entre Quatre et Duo, plus par flemm' qu'autre chose d'ailleurs ...

- **Naera Ishikawa : **Effectivement Duo va avoir chaud aux fesses lol ! sans sous-entendu n'est-ce pas èé ? mais bon ça ne change pas bcp : Dispute entre Syao' et Dudule, dispute et dispute ... voilou il ne te reste plus qu'à lire la suite pour en connaître les conséquences

- **Youkai :** Voici la suite, en espérant que tu n'as pas fait de crise cardiaque entre tps lol ! J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier ...

- **Blurp3 : **Mais euh ... pourquoi t'as n'écris en lettres capitales ? C'est pour refléter ton agacement ... mdr … pour le HeeroxDuo, je pense que tu devrais être satisfaite un court instant seulement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin lol !

- **Kaory :** Mais que de violence ! Une massue ? Ca me fait penser à la famille pierre à feu lol ! pour le DuoxSyao' ou HeeroxDuo et bien ... Il faut lire ... mdr..

- **Mimi Yuy :** J'avoue que quand j'ai lu ta review je suis restée bluffée, tu vois des choses que moi même je n'avais pas vu ou encore imaginer lol ! Bon je te rassure pour la plupart j'y avais tout de même songer mais l'analyse « _Il doit donc lui donner la sensation de retrouver sa propre jeunesse perdue quand il est à ses cotés »_ Alors là, franchemt je suis stupéfaite, je n'y avais pas pensé un instant ms en tt cas ça se tient, même si pour moi Duo ne ressent pas vrmt cela étant donné qu'il n'a que 18 ans même si c'est vrai que d'un côté, vu qu'il a lourd passé, cela peut lui donner l'impression d'avoir un long vécu. Les deux thèses se défendent mais dans cette fic je m'explique d'avantage l'attirance de Duo pour Syao par cette phrase : « _Je comprends que Duo ressente de l'attirance pour Syao, après tout, il est l'image d'un Heero jeune avec des sentiments plus inhibés_ » J'ai l'impression qu'il ne reste plus aucun suspens quand je lis ton analyse qui résume plutôt bien ce à quoi je pense en écrivant cette fic et d'un côté ça me surprend ms d'un autre ça m'attriste, car j'ai bien peur que tu ne trouves plus aucun attrait. J'ai déjà choisi le pairing final et ce depuis le début, pour une fois que je sais comment ça va se terminer lol ! Voilou, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise également.

- **Chris :** Clair, net et précis ... micii ... j'espère que tu conserveras cette opinion …

- **Yami-Rose :** Effectivement Heero va l'apprendre, au cour de ce chapitre d'ailleurs … tu as très bien compris l'enjeux de cette fic maintenant reste à voir si tes prédictions sont justes ... J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier _Frères_ …

- **Hee-chan2 :** Selon tes désirs, bonne lecture

- **Reb :** Je suis triste que tu n'apprécies pas Syaoran, il n'y est pour rien lui dans cette histoire enfin un tout petit peu alors. Regarde un épisode de Card Captor Sakura je suis sûr qu'il te plaira même si c'est vrai, j'ai une vision assez spéciale de lui ds cette fic lol ! Pr la réaction d'Heero et bien la réponse dans ce chapitre !

- **Naylilia :** J'espère que je parviendrais à faire monter Syao' d'avantage dans ton estime ... c'est mal barré lol ...

- **Fred01 :** Je suis ravie que tu apprécies mon style d'écrire et ma manière de relater les événements ainsi que de décrire les perso à ma sauce lol ! Tu veut vraiment me massacrer ? chibi eyes tt mouillus

- **Yuna-Chan :** Cruel dilemme ... bien sûr j'aurais plutôt tendance à sauver ma peau ms bon ... voici dc la suite en espérant qu'elle te satisfera tout autant ...

- **Shaman Girly :** Alléluia !!! exécute la danse de la victoire et une convertie, **une** lol ! Je suis heureuse que finalmt tu n'es rien contre DuoxSyao', I'm happy ... Bonne lecture

- **Kaorulabelle :** Tant mieux lol ! J'espère que tu le sauras tout autant avec ce nouveau chapitre ...

Ce chapitre est dédicacé à **Shinhee **qui ne va plus me parler pendant prêt de trois semaines lorsqu'elle l'aura lu en intégralité !

Et je le répète une nouvelle fois : **SYAORAN N'EST PAS LE MECHANT DE L'HISTOIRE**

Voici enfin le Chapitre VI de Frères et **Bonne lecture** du moins je l'espère v

* * *

Plongeant son regard aigue-marine dans celui de son ancien compagnon d'arme, le jeune homme s'exclama d'une voix neutre :

- Syaoran, tu peux emmener ces plats dans la pièce d'à côté, j'aimerais m'entretenir quelques minutes avec Duo s'il te plait, et dis aux autres de ne pas nous attendre et de commencer à manger ...

- Euh … Oui, bien sûr ... Bafouilla l'adolescent en remontant le haut de sa fermeture éclair et réattachant les boutons de sa chemise.

Prenant d'une main un premier plat et le second de l'autre, le jeune homme ne tarda pas à sortir, mal à l'aise du fait de cette tension perceptible et du silence inaccoutumé du natté.

- Quatre, je ...

- Assied toi. Répliqua sans violence le jeune arabe mais sachant comme toujours se faire respecter.

L'américain s'exécuta, plongeant son regard dans une des dalles ocre du sol et n'osant croiser le regard accusateur de son ami.

- Duo, je ne vais pas tourner par quatre chemins, saches que je désapprouve entièrement cette relation. Il est mineur et tu connais les risques encourus mais je crois que ce n'est pas la justice qui est le plus à craindre dans cette histoire mais bel et bien **Heero **! As-tu seulement idée du mal que vous allez lui faire s'il venait à découvrir votre liaison ? As tu seulement idée, _à quel point il est attaché à toi _et combien ses liens avec Syaoran sont encore fragiles ? J'en doute sinon tu n'aurais jamais risqué de le perdre pour une simple aventure. Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire : Arrête ce jeu de séduction pendant qu'il est encore temps car j'ai bien peur qu'après tu ne puisses plus revenir en arrière ... S'enquit le jeune arabe, ne quittant pas des yeux le natté bouleversé.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, ne sachant que penser de cette situation inconcevable, que répondre à toutes ses accusations et demande légitime, ni comment se comporter face au désordre général de son esprit et de ses résolutions. Touché par la sensibilité et le mal être intérieur de son ami, Quatre attira l'américain dans ses bras, l'étreignant tendrement et essayant de le rassurer par son don.

- Je ne sais qu'une chose Kat', je ne veux pas lui faire de mal ... Murmura Duo, quelques larmes égarées glissant avec amertume le long de ses joues rougies.

L'ancien pilote de Sand Rock esquissa un sourire affectueux, essuyant les pleurs de son ancien frère d'arme puis déposant un baiser tendre sur le front du natté, il enlaça ses doigts aux siens, l'entraînant jusqu'à la sortie pour enfin rejoindre les autres qui finiraient tôt ou tard par s'interroger sur les raisons de leur absence prolongée.

- Je le sais Duo, je le sais bien ...

* * *

Alors qu'il dégustait un morceau de fondant au chocolat soigneusement préparé par son meilleur ami, celui-ci demeurant sans conteste son dessert favori, Duo sentit soudain une agréable caresse se profiler à la base de sa cheville, devinant sans grande difficulté son origine et l'identité de son émetteur. Rencontrant aussitôt le regard brûlant du jeune homme qui semblait s'ennuyer à mourir au milieu de cette discussion retraçant les différents prototypes d'armures mobiles mis au point au cours de la guerre, l'adolescent n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de flatter par de subtiles caresses le pied de son vis-à-vis, désirant un tout autre dessert et profitant du fait que son frère participe à un débat passionné et enthousiasme sur les valeurs de son Gundam.

Reposant sa cuillère à côté de son assiette et fort de ses résolutions, l'étudiant détourna alors son pied sous la table, intégrant la polémique en déclarant ouvertement qu'aucun n'égalait Deathscythe. Déconcerté et frustré par ce geste, le jeune homme sortit de table, préférant nettement la compagnie de son ordinateur portable à l'énumération des rapports techniques.

Consultant sa messagerie électronique avec désintérêt, l'adolescent remarqua qu'il avait reçu un mail l'invitant à une soirée, celle-ci étant organisée par un étudiant qu'il avait rencontré un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Baladant discrètement son regard sur le natté qui l'ignorait avec grand soin, Syaoran reporta son attention sur la veste posée sur le fauteuil pourpre face de lui, songeant à son dernier _entretien _avec le pilote dans la cuisine. Envahit par un violent sentiment de déception, les éclats de rire du preventers résonnèrent à ses oreilles, se mélangeant avec légèreté à ceux de son demi-frère. Exaspéré, frustré et attristé par ce rejet, l'adolescent ne réfléchit pas d'avantage, empoignant assurément sa veste encore humide, il se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement, ignorant les rires de celui qui l'obsédait sans relâche.

- Syao, je peux savoir où tu vas ? Demanda le japonais alors que les doigts du brun se refermaient autour de la poignée

- Dehors ... Répondit le jeune homme avant de claquer la porte derrière lui et de dévaler les escaliers en courant.

Considérant encore quelques minutes la porte d'entrée, Heero détourna les yeux, intrigué par l'attitude singulière de son frère qui n'agissait certainement pas de la sorte sans une raison valable, cependant il ignorait laquelle. Il rencontra soudain le regard pétillant de son colocataire, celui-ci lui caressant doucement la main pour le réconforter. Ils échangèrent un rapide sourire, Heero ne pouvant dés lors se concentrer sur aucun autre point n'étant pas relatif de prêt ou de loin à _son_ sourire ou à _son_ regard violine, s'enivrant de ses rires et de sa bonne humeur continue .

* * *

- C'est moi ou on a acheté deux lampes exactement identiques ? S'exclama le natté, considérant avec scepticisme la table de nuit du brun où reposait une unique lampe sculptée dans les tons aubergine.

Heero observa avec attention sa lampe de chevet, haussant un sourcil, déconcerté. Il avait lui aussi quelques peu abusé de la liqueur à la pêche présente durant la soirée seulement il parvenait à conserver les idées claires grâce à son entraînement avec J, ce qui toute évidence n'était pas le cas de son ancien coéquipier.

- J'crois que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Duo ... Murmura le pilote juste derrière lui, passant son bras autour de sa taille pour le soulever jusqu'à son lit et lui ôter ses chaussures avant de l'allonger sur le sommier ... J'te laisse te déshabiller

Heero passa ses bras au dessus de sa tête pour ôter son tee-shirt blanc avant de s'avancer vers la fenêtre de sa chambre pour la refermer, les températures s'étant rafraîchies au cour de la soirée, puis, retournant aux côtés de son ami, il commença à déboutonner le haut de son jean. Duo n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, les bras ballants et la bouche grande ouverte, affichant une expression des plus stupides en admirant la stature impeccable du brun. Heero releva les yeux, considérant le jeune homme avec surprise lorsqu'il comprit l'objet de son mutisme et de sa léthargie. Ses joues s'empourprant à une vitesse détonante, le preventers se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents et se rafraîchir, lâchant au passage :

- Déshabille toi, tu ne vas pas dormir tout habillé ...

Le jeune homme ressortit quelques minutes après de la pièce, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un unique bas de pyjama blanc faisant ressortir les nuances hâlées de sa peau satinée. Constatant sans surprise que le natté était encore habillé, il s'approcha du lit, devinant le nouvel objet de son hébétement.

- Bon j'suppose que je vais devoir m'en charger moi-même ... Se résigna le japonais, n'étant pas aussi résigné qu'il voulait bien le paraître et détaillant longuement la chemise noire de l'étudiant.

Duo esquissa un sourire, les yeux pétillant de malice alors que les doigts du brun s'aventuraient sur son torse pour déboutonner avec adresse sa chemise en soie. Conservant un sang froid _extérieur_ à toute épreuve, l'asiatique poursuivit son action avec grand mal et ressentant tout de même les effets de l'alcool qui lui conseillaient opiniâtrement de le prendre là et sans prélude. S'égarant à présent sur la fermeture éclair de son jean et sur un premier bouton, le jeune homme croisa le regard brûlant du natté silencieux, trahissant sa retenue et son allure hermétique. Esquissant un sourire discret, Duo laissa glisser son pied le long du mollet du brun, le faisant chuter résolument sur lui et souhaitant de tout son être passer à l'étape supérieure.

N'ayant pas un instant anticipé ce geste, Heero se retint difficilement pour ne pas trébucher sur le jeune homme allongé, son bras tendu le long de sa hanche. Troublé par cette soudaine proximité qui n'avait clairement rien d'amicale, le japonais n'amorça aucun geste, désirant au plus profond de lui poursuivre dans cette lancée et tiraillé par les serments moralisateurs de sa conscience. Reposant ses prunelles intensément violacées sur le pilote, l'américain ancra son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, déclarant d'un sérieux contrastant pleinement avec sa précédente désinvolture :

- J'me rappelle … au début de la guerre, j'étais complètement dingue de toi et tu sais quoi ? … Ce soir j'me souviens pourquoi ...

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, Duo se redressa pour venir à l'encontre des lèvres sucrées du brun, l'embrassant avec élan et ardeur. Trop surpris pour réfléchir, Heero se laissa tomber sur le corps offert du natté, répondant à l'échange passionnément alors que ses doigts effleuraient langoureusement les cuisses du pilote. Se cambrant contre le brun et remontant ses jambes de part et d'autre de lui, le jeune homme reprit son souffle quelques instants avant de sceller une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celles d'Heero, laissant libre court à ses pulsions et à ses bas instincts longtemps réfrénés.

Un violent bruit de brisure les interrompit dans leur dessein, retrouvant aussitôt ses esprits mis de côté sous le feu de l'action, Heero se redressa pour identifier l'origine de cet éclat, fuyant à tout prix le regard de son presque amant afin de ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans le désir de le faire sien. Avançant vers le salon d'un pas incertain, il distingua assez rapidement la silhouette élancée du chinois qui venait de rentrer et par la même occasion mettre fin aux vieilles années d'un vase égyptien. Pris en faute, Syaoran sursauta, rencontrant le regard impassible de son demi frère appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je suis désolé ... Murmura l'adolescent à voix basse, rassemblant les morceaux s'amoncelant au sol

- Laisse, j'm'en occuperais demain et puis de toute façon ... Je l'ai toujours trouvé_ horriblement_ laid ...

Syaoran se redressa, esquissant un sourire rassuré. Le pilote sourit en retour, heureux de constater que sa relation avec l'étudiant était en bonne voie d'amélioration.

- Allez va te coucher et dors bien

- Bonne nuit 'ro ...

Posant sa veste et ses chaussures sur les supports prévus à cet effet, l'adolescent alla se désaltérer dans la cuisine avant de reprendre le chemin de sa chambre, épuisé par sa soirée animée. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur lorsqu'il croisa le jeune homme responsable de sa fuite et de tous ses tourments, celui-ci même sortant de la chambre de son frère à pas de loup, sa natte désordonnée et ses joues encore rougie par l'effort, lui laissant deviner à loisir ce qui venait de se dérouler un peu plus tôt dans l'intimité de la pièce voisine. Rencontrant le regard du chinois, l'américain se retrouva incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, suffoqué. Ne souhaitant pas prolonger d'avantage cette situation sans équivoque, l'adolescent se retourna vers sa chambre et claqua la porte, sans aucune parole alors que plusieurs larmes acerbes roulaient le long de ses joues.

* * *

Baladant son regard laconique sur le cadran luminescent de son réveil, Heero ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, ressassant sans cesse ses derniers faits en date et songeant infatigablement à celui qui hantait chacune de ses nuits depuis déjà plusieurs années. Ils avaient été si prêt de … le jeune homme en ressentait encore des frissons à la simple pensée. Que serait-il advenu s'ils avaient écopé de quelques minutes supplémentaires ? L'inévitable irrémédiablement.

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas rêvé de ce jour ? Acquérir la liberté de le caresser, l'embrasser, le posséder … Il en brûlait de désir rien que par une simple projection chimérique. Cependant, une unique maxime lui revenait à l'esprit, le faisant languir de part une impuissance âcre, le don de _son _corps n'avait rien à voir avec le don de _son _cœur. Plus que sa silhouette mirifique, il le voulait _lui_, avec ses sautes d'humeur et ses névroses compulsives, ses promesses éternelles et ses engagements inviolables s'accordant sur un même lien passionnel et intouchable, quelques mots suaves murmurés au coin d'un oreiller, inaltérables et ne pouvant être dictés par un vulgaire verre de liqueur alcoolisée.

Remarquant alors l'heure avancée, le jeune homme réalisa que dans quelques heures il ne tarderait pas à partir pour une mission banale d'une matinée, infiltration succincte et désarmement relatif. Aujourd'hui,_ il_ allait faire sa première journée, sans doute _le_ croisera-t-il au détour d'un couloir ou encore, affublé de dossiers à quelques pas de la machine à café, peut être … Peut être échangeront-ils quelques mots sur la bêtise du monde et la candeur des civilisations, se remémorant sans cesse l'époque où de majestueuses armures mobiles se devaient de régler leurs conflits.

Désormais il _le_ verrait vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, matin, midi … et soir, pensant inconsciemment à chaque instant à ce regard pétillant de jubilation, cette natte capricieuse, serpentant son dos élancé et caressant voluptueusement le creux de ses reins doucement fuselés et ce sourire lumineux, un brin mutin et dangereusement ensorcelant. Il ne pourrait plus l'ignorer, ce sentiment le rendant dépendant de ses injonctions et esclave de son amour sans limite apparente, il ne l'aimerait que d'avantage, souffrant en silence de ne pouvoir le confesser librement.

Constatant qu'il était amplement temps pour lui de se lever malgré cette nuit blanche passée à rêvasser, Heero se redressa d'entre ses draps enchevêtrés, se dirigeant tel un automate vers la salle de bain juxtaposée pour une douche froide et une remise en place de ses idées, afin d'être de nouveau rationnel et opérationnel. Il ressortit quelques instants après, fin prêt et habillé simplement, un tee-shirt orangé et un pantalon léger, arpentant les couloirs sombre de l'appartement ensommeillé, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une attention supplémentaire pour _lu_i, voulant tirer au clair leur nuit passée et sachant pertinemment qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui se levaient de bon pied après une soirée trop arrosée.

Griffonnant brièvement quelques mots sur un morceau de papier, il composa un mélange de son invention, à l'aspect indigeste et verdoyant, radical en cas de nausée et de maux de tête caractérisés. Le preventers ajouta également une rose, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et soustraite d'un riche bouquet reposant un peu plus loin, celui-ci récemment acheté par le jeune homme en question, à la suite d'une impulsion momentanée. Réalisant alors qu'il était grand temps pour lui de partir en mission, il termina d'écrire ses derniers mots et empoigna les clés de l'appartement, une veste sous le bras et un commutateur au mercure dans une première poche fermée.

* * *

Entrouvrant les yeux, Duo esquissa une grimace, assommant son réveil agité et gesticulant, d'un violent coup de poing bien placé. Se redressant contre le mur de sa chambre violine, il se frotta les yeux en signe de mécontentement, constatant amèrement qu'il était déjà temps pour lui de se lever et de débuter sa première journée en tant que _preventers_ mais avant il devait encore rendre une dernière visite à G, histoire de lui emprunter de ci de là quelques armes dés qu'il aurait le malheur de lui tourner le dos.

Rassemblant son courage à deux mains, l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune, s'interrogeant sur la présence du chinois dans l'appartement. Il ôta l'élastique noir entrelacé à la pointe de sa natte, dénouant patiemment ses trop nombreux nœuds et épis matinaux. Retirant rapidement son boxer, il ouvrit la première porte d'un meuble blanc, pour en sortir une longue serviette moelleuse et une autre de taille moyenne et attrapa au passage le premier shampoing lui tombant sous la main. Fredonnant un dernier air entendu, Duo passa une jambe de part et d'autre de la baignoire bientôt suivit de la seconde, saisissant la pomme de douche.

Se remémorant soudain sa nuit précédente, le jeune homme sentit rapidement un nœud se formant au creux de son estomac en songeant à l'adolescent qui l'avait surpris en position délicate, le fusillant du regard et s'imaginant encore une montagne de ce qu'il avait bien pu voir. Soupirant longuement, l'étudiant s'éclaboussa le visage avec le jet d'eau, résigné. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il rencontra le regard sidéré et colérique du loup en question qui par mégarde était rentré dans la salle de bain, ne s'imaginant pas un seul instant que l'américain était déjà levé.

N'ayant toujours pas décoléré depuis hier soir, l'adolescent lâcha un léger _gomen_ d'avantage sur le ton du reproche que de l'excuse gratuite, refermant brusquement la porte derrière lui et jugeant préférable d'aller se laver dans la salle de bain de son frère. Duo resta quelques minutes à fixer la porte en question, déconnecté de la réalité puis soupirant une nouvelle fois, il ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration, glissant contre la surface blanche de la baignoire pour se laisser submerger par l'eau.

**

* * *

**

Admirant l'écriture soignée et appliquée de son colocataire, le jeune homme esquissa un léger sourire devant cette attention, humant le doux parfum de la rose disposée et laissant couler le liquide âpre de la mixture le long de sa gorge, sceptique et incertain quant à sa fiabilité. Amusé par les quelques lignes du japonais, essayant de trouver une excuse rationnelle et purement hormonale à leur dérapage d'hier, Duo chiffonna le papier entre ses doigts élancés, se servant un grand verre de jus d'orange.

Syaoran ne tarda pas à entrer, vêtu d'une chemise brune et d'un jean délavé, l'adolescent n'accorda aucun regard au pilote, relisant pour la énième fois ses cours d'histoire et grignotant de temps à autre une quelconque tranche de pain aux céréales. Lui tendant un verre de lait sans trop s'égarer sur les traits glacés du lycéen levé du mauvais pied, Duo avala ses céréales multicolores rapidement, sans prononcer un mot, ne sachant comment s'adresser à lui sans d'avantage l'irriter.

Relevant les yeux vers le pilote, Syaoran resta quelques minutes troublé, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'admirer la tenue impeccable du jeune homme, vêtu pour l'occasion d'un costume noir porté de manière décontracté, ne faisant qu'ajouter à sa beauté originelle. Toutefois il ne lui pardonna pas pour autant sa faute, rancunier et impulsif, il attrapa le verre sans aucun remerciement le buvant d'une traite.

- Pourquoi tu t'es levé aussi tôt ce matin ? Tes cours ne commencent qu'à huit et demi, nan ?

- T'es pas ma mère à ce que j'sache alors je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Rétorqua d'une voix rêche le brun

Duo esquissa un sourire, reprenant ses attitudes shinigamiesques comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait blessé ou affecté.

- Tu espérais sans doute pouvoir m'éviter ainsi, c'est vraiment pas de bol ! Pas la peine de te donner autant de mal tu sais, je serais partit bien avant que tu ne te lèves ! S'exclama l'étudiant en souriant cruellement, déposant son bol vide dans le lave-vaisselle et refermant la fenêtre entrebâillée de la cuisine.

- Va te faire' … Répliqua le chinois en posant son verre sur la table, quittant la pièce sans un mot de plus.

Baissant les yeux vers le sol carrelé, Duo contempla la surface ocre avec tristesse, déstabilisé et d'avantage bouleversé qu'il ne voulait y paraître.

**

* * *

**

**En fin d'après midi …**

Scannant de gauche à droite les lieux, à la recherche d'une quelconque présence non souhaitée, Syaoran sortit de sa chambre désordonnée, apaisé par le silence régnant dans l'ensemble de l'appartement, sans doute s'était-_il _s'absenter … Soulagé à cette idée, l'adolescent se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sa veste sous le bras et souhaitant aller rendre visite à une ancienne conquête, histoire de voir de se changer les idées.

- Tu comptes m'éviter longtemps comme ça ? Nan parce que là ça devient flagrant et je crois que nous avons dépassé le stade du simple jeu entre le chat et la souris persécutée … Rétorqua le jeune homme ne quittant pas des yeux ses notes et baladant son regard entre les lignes, en quête obstinée d'une notion essentielle.

L'interpellé s'immobilisa, accordant toute son attention au natté et songeant interminablement à sa rancœur trop longtemps entretenue, il répliqua à son tour par une pointe de sarcasme et un regard appuyé et incisif, formulant les premières pensées lui venant à l'esprit :

- Des amis ne ? Laisse moi rire, tu t'es bien foutu de moi depuis mon arrivée … Et moi en imbécile que je suis, j'me suis laisser prendre au jeu, n'imaginant pas un seul instant que tu ne faisais que te divertir avec moi et comblais ainsi tes vices obscènes et licencieux.

- _I run, I hide but I never lie_ … Chantonna l'ancien terroriste, griffonnant de ci de là sur sa feuille en conservant une désinvolture immuable.

- C'est quoi encore ça ? L'un des derniers génériques de Tex Avery que tu ais vu ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, tes seuls centres d'intérêts se résument à la télévision et à quelques parties de jambes en l'air … Lâcha le jeune homme avec amertume, contemplant par la même occasion l'écran plasma à quelques pas de lui … Parfois je me demande comment tu as pu être pilote, tu me sembles tout juste bon à traîner en boxer dans cet appart', errant de pièces en pièces à la recherche d'un tee-shirt propre.

Sans relever les yeux de ses écrits, le pilote saisit entre ses doigts la pointe de son stylo plume, le lançant avec souplesse et conviction en direction du brun telle une lame aiguisée et frôlant la base de son cou pour venir se planter avec violence dans le mur de la pièce, tranchant sans hésitation une partie d'une affiche. Syao' resta silencieux, ressentant encore la sensation du stylo lui caressant la nuque avec rapidité.

- Ne juge pas sans connaître … Entonna l'américain acidement, refermant son classeur d'un même geste brusque.

- Garde tes sermons pour l'Eglise, j'sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à parler avec toi de toute façon ! Répliqua le chinois, furieux de s'être fait autant abusé.

- Parce que _tu es mort de jalousie _… Commença Duo

- Pardon ? S'exclama le chinois troublé par ces paroles

- Ça t'obsède chaque nuit, dés la première lueur du jours tu ne peux t'empêcher de te dire que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu voulais que ça se termine. Tu sais pertinemment qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre moi et Heero mais rongé par ta jalousie excessive et ton orgueil exacerbé, tu ne peux te résoudre à me l'avouer, ça te mettrait aux rang de captif, de dépendant et ça tu ne pourras jamais l'accepter, tu es bien trop fier pour cela.

Silence

- Tu dérailles total' man ! S'exclama l'adolescent troublé par la lucidité du pilote et ne sachant que répondre face à ces insinuations pour la plupart véridiques.

Duo esquissa un sourire, appuyant ses pieds contre le rebord de la table basse en bois clair et fixant résolument l'aquarium azuré face à lui, sans jamais détourner les yeux vers le brun de ses pensées, opiniâtre et déterminé.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, _je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert_, tu sais ce que je veux, libre à toi de me l'accorder ou non, mais sache seulement que je ne t'ai jamais menti alors que je n'ai fait que _lui _mentir depuis le début. Je ne pourrais jamais t'apporter une plus grande preuve de ma _fiabilité_ et de ma _fidélité,_ maintenant à toi de voir ce que tu désires réellement et _si tu es vraiment prêt à ne plus jouer_ … Déclara l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell sans détour ni hésitation, ancrant _enfin _son regard intense dans celui perplexe de l'adolescent.

Se sentant faillir sous le regard brûlant du natté et l'impulsion omniprésente de ses envies et de sa frustration, le chinois esquissa finalement un mouvement, obsédé et préoccupé par cette situation qui n'avait que trop duré. Il s'avança vers le canapé où était établi le jeune homme, ne le quittant plus des yeux dés l'instant même où son regard se fixa sur le sien. Erigé face à lui, l'adolescent resta silencieux, attendant le moindre geste de la part du natté, ne sachant comment décrire ses sentiments présents et de quelle manière formuler sa demande implicite et sans farandoles.

Attirant le jeune homme d'une pression sur son poignet, Duo ne tarda pas à le renverser sous lui, le coinçant sans hésitation entre le tissu lisse de la banquette et son propre corps contracté. Il scella alors ses lèvres courtoises à celles du lycéen, s'enivrant de cette sensation exquise et du désir de pouvoir le posséder enfin sans interruption ni réclamation. Le pilote laissa courir ses doigts le long des flans abandonnés de l'étudiant, soulevant avec douceur et sensualité le tissus vaporeux de sa chemise brune et se fondant littéralement contre son corps frémissant alors que le chinois impétueux reprenait une nouvelle fois possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé.

Tout à leurs desseins et à leurs pulsions longtemps refoulées, les deux amants ne remarquèrent à aucun moment l'intruse présence d'un autre jeune homme au regard assombri, assistant à ce spectacle impuissant et bouleversé, une allure hermétique et glacée le définissant comme toujours. N'esquissant aucun son, aucun geste, aucune parole, le brun ne tenta rien pour les séparer, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde connaître la raison de cet acte sans équivoque et restant là, tel le stéréotype auquel on l'avait identifié, indifférent et sans sentiment _apparent_.

Aujourd'hui plus qu'aucun autre jour, il aurait tant aimé être _Le Soldat Parfait_ …

Insensible …

Un déchirement lui vrilla les tempes violemment tandis qu'un sentiment de trahison et de souffrance lui lacérait l'intégralité du corps.

Ne réfléchissant pas d'avantage, il empoigna brusquement ses clés, souhaitant quitter cet enfer au plus vite et laisser tout _cela_ derrière lui …

**

* * *

**

**Tbc**

**Fin du chapitre IV**

Je crois que j'ai irrémédiablement signé mon arrêt de mort là nan ?

Désolé mais je reste dans mon idée de départ et c'est ainsi que je l'imaginais …

Alors vous n'êtes pas trop déçu ?

**Kiss**


	7. An other life without you

**Titre** : Frères – Chapitre VII -

**Auteur **: Setsu'

**Email** : Ffnet boude tjs mon adresse

**Base** : GW plus un léger emprunt ms vous verrez bien

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Disclaimer **: Ni les bishos de GW ni mon autre bisho en guest star ne m'appartiennent TT

**Note&Co: **Une nouvelle fois je m'excuse pour le retard (à croire qu'elle a vraiment la poisse cette fic lol) ms je n'ai hélas pas pu écrire ce chap durant les vacances comme je l'avais signifié dans une autre de mes fics pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai premièrement eu un virus (pour changer èé) qui bien sûr m'interdisait tout accès à internet, ajoutez à cela une tonne de devoirs comme pas permit et ça vous donne mes vacances de la toussaint heureusement qu'il y a eu Halloween et mon anniversaire sinon c'est un allé simple pr la dépression lol! Tout ça pr vs dire que j'ai enfin écrit le chapitre sept et au chose au combien surprenante: Le chapitre huit;;;; Bon je vous préviens tout de suite que je n'en suis pas du tout satisfaite. Déjà je n'aime pas ce qui se passe, même si je sais que c'est un passage obligatoire, je n'arrive pas à les trouver intéressants, ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire ces deux chapitres (c'est peut être aussi parce que j'écris les scènes dans le désordrelol). Et puis, je n'aime pas non plus la manière dont c'est écrit, vs devez sans doute vs demander pourquoi je les publie alors? Parce que je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas faire mieux T-T! J'espère tout de même que vous ne vous endormirez pas en les lisant et que vs continuerez à lire cette fic malgré tout lol!

**Remerciements: **Tout d'abord je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review car c'est la première fois que j'en reçois autant pour un même chapitre ms merci aussi à ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui n'ont pas forcément le tps de m'écrire un mot, du momt qu'on me lise lol! Devant le nombre considérable de reviews, je me vois ds l'impossibilité de répondre à chaque d'entre elles sans retarder de nouveau la publication de ces deux chapitres. Sachez seulement que: Je vous révélerais pas le couple final avant la fin elle-même et que je ne changerais pas d'avis d'ici là, qu'il y aura bel et bien la présence des deux couples dans cette fic, Syaoran n'est en aucun cas le méchant de l'histoire, Duo ne fait que suivre ses sentiments, Heero va être triste pour encore deux à trois chapitres ms il en va de même pr Duo, je suis désolé si vs êtes déçu ms comme je l'ai déjà il y aura un 01x02 et sous peu, en ce qui concerne Trowa, il n'interviendra que vers la fin c'est prévu, merci de me soutenir dans mes choix même si cela ne vs convient pas forcément: j'ai vrmt été touché, et merci de ne pas tuer lol! Déjà que j'écris pas vite vivante alors imaginez ce que ça serait morte … Tout ça pour dire un gros merci à: **Yuna Daku Hime, Naera Ishikawa, Artémis, Olivs, Celine.S, Chris, Nami Himura, Suzaku no Miko1, Katoru, Blurp3, Reb, Kamara, Kaory, Shaman Girl, Calamithy, Yami-Rose1, Belial, Kaorulabelle, Pitchounette, ShinOyasumi, Elenea Raberba Winner, Melahel, Lylny et Belial **ainsi que** Shinhee **( ça y est j'ai enfin fini, tu réclamais de la lecture et bien en voilà! )

Bon bah je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que ces chapitres ne vs décevront pas trop, personnellement, je n'aime que la fin du chapitre huit … c'est pour dire!

**Ah oui j'allais oublier:** J'ai décidé d'incérer les paroles d'une chansons dans les chapitre sept, huit et neuf pour exprimer les états d'âmes de Dudulle ou d'Hee-chan, ceux-ci étant indiqué respectivement par **2 **blablabla** 2** et **1** blablabla **1. **Les paroles en anglais vs seront données dans le chapitre neuf en n'attendant c'est un mélange entre la traduc' et ce que j'ai rajouté pr changer lol! La chanson appartient au groupe _The Matchbox Twenty_ (que je vénère soit dit en passant lol) et elle s'intitule If You're gone … ça veut tt dire lol!

Voici enfin le Chapitre VII de Frères et **Bonne lecture** du moins je l'espère v

* * *

**2 **Je pense t'avoir déjà perdu

Je pense que _tu _es déjà parti

Je pense que je suis finalement effrayé en cet instant

_Tu_ penses que je suis faible – Je pense que _tu_ as tort

Je pense que _tu_ m'as déjà abandonné

C'est comme si _ta_ main était sur la porte

- A quoi tu penses? S'exclama soudain Syaoran, arrachant le jeune homme à ses pensées

Je pensais que cet endroit était un empire

Maintenant que je suis relâché – Je ne suis plus sûr **2 **

Duo détourna brusquement son regard de l'écran animé défilant sous ses yeux pour admirer le visage interrogatif de son amant indiscret. Ancrant son regard pourpre dans celui aveline du lycéen, le preventers murmura avec légèreté, se perdant dans la contemplation de ses lèvres ourlées :

- Rien de très important …

Regardant intensément l'américain assis à côté de lui, suffisamment prêt en tout cas pour le frôler lors de nombreuses reprises de manière résolue, l'adolescent esquissa un sourire progressivement, à mesure que ses yeux détaillèrent avec finesse la silhouette harmonieuse du natté, son regard s'égarant incessamment sur ses mains ondulantes, à la fois puissantes et élancées, fasciné par leur courbure et leur couleur si claire. Quelques bribes de leur précédente union lui revinrent en tête à la lueur de ses yeux impétueux, lui rappelant sa tendresse et sa dextérité précédente, alors que rare étaient ceux qui pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir satisfait à égal degré. Approchant lentement son visage de celui rêveur et méditatif de l'américain, Syaoran caressa avec douceur sa lèvre inférieure, s'apprêtant à approfondir l'échange quand celui-ci se leva prématurément, alerté par le son d'une clé tournant à l'intérieur de la serrure.

Manquant de s'écrouler lamentablement sur le divan, Syaoran se rattrapa à l'accoudoir, observant avec attention et une pointe d'agacement, l'objet de ce soudain bouleversement injustifié. L'image de l'ancien pilote d'Epyon se dessina peu à peu dans l'embrasure de la porte, les épaules contractées et le regard impersonnel alors que ses vêtements trempés l'enserraient étroitement et de manière sensuelle. Surpris par l'attitude minée et presque hostile de son meilleur ami, Duo s'avança à sa rencontre, rompant de ses paroles cavalières, le silence pesant régnant dans la pièce:

- Heero! Mais il est plus de onze heures, j'me suis inquiété! S'exclama le preventers avec sincérité

N'accordant aucune importance à ses propos attentionnés et n'osant pour rien au monde croiser son regard mobile, le brun se dirigea de manière incisive et empressée vers sa chambre, feintant une ignorance parfaite de ses deux bourreaux.

- Heero? Appela de nouveau Duo, troublé par l'indifférence peinte sur le visage inébranlable de son ancien coéquipier, retrouvant ses traits d'antan.

Poursuivant son action, le japonais appuya ses doigts humides sur le sommet de la poignée, le conduisant dans son antre personnel quand il s'interrompit au milieu de ses desseins, à l'écoute des paroles railleuses de son demi-frère, parlant dans son dos de manière insidieuse. Détournant son regard vers la porte du salon, ses propos furent à peine conclus qu'Heero l'empoigna avec violence alors qu'il était sur le canapé, le plaquant brutalement contre le mur de séparation de la cuisine, ses pieds flottant à quelques centimètres du sol.

Fixant avec ressentiment son demi-frère, il resserra ses doigts autour du col brun de sa chemise, le tenant à sa merci sans aucune difficulté apparente. Syaoran se sentit pâlir sous sa fermeté, craignant pour la première fois celui qui l'avait toujours défendu et redoutant sa colère sous-jacente. Articulant ses premiers mots de la soirée, le pilote exprima sa fureur, son regard assombri par le désespoir:

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient, de te réduire à l'état de simples boutons de manchette …

Jusqu'alors incapable de bouger face à la violence inopinée du brun, Duo s'approcha des deux asiatiques, appuyant sa main ferme sur l'épaule tendue du japonais, déstabilisé par le comportement inaccoutumé de son ami emporté.

- Mais enfin quelle mouche t'a piqué? S'exclama le natté, rassurant par la même occasion l'adolescent pétrifié d'un regard affable.

**1 **Je pense que tu es un être _tellement_ méprisable – Je pense que nous devrions essayer **1 **

Restant silencieux et immobile durant quelques minutes, Heero prit d'un excès de contrariété, parvint à le prendre au dépourvu, relâchant sans aucune douceur l'étudiant pour retourner son poing en direction du visage décontenancé de son colocataire, responsable d'un éminent bleu comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis déjà quelques années. Appliquant sa main contre sa joue écarlate, Duo fixa de ses yeux violine écarquillés, le japonais, ne comprenant pas les raisons de son geste et de sa brutalité abusive. Il remarqua alors une chose qui lui avait échappé jusqu'à lors: _La rougeur de ses yeux ténébreux, _séquelles de plusieurs larmes déversées quelques minutes auparavant …

**1 **Je pense que je pourrais avoir besoin – de _cela_ dans ma vie

Et je pense que je suis juste apeuré – Je pense trop **1**

Tout défila très vite devant ses yeux, comprenant mieux à présent les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir de la sorte et la cause de son mal-être apparent, celui-ci étant responsable du retour de ses pulsions autodestructrices. Il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, ne sachant quelles excuses, explications ou supplications exprimer en cet instant décisif. Heero n'attendit pas qu'il trouve la réponse et tourna les talons en direction de sa chambre, se terrant dans un silence mortel une nouvelle fois. Il sortit assez rapidement de cette pièce, la bandoulière d'un sac de sport en travers de son torse et ignorant les regards implorants du natté, Heero empoigna ses clés avec violence, s'apprêtant à quitter ces lieux définitivement.

- Où vas-tu ? L'interpella le jeune homme, son estomac se resserrant au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de ses actes et de la douleur engendrée pour celui qu'il considérait comme l'être le plus important de sa vie.

Heero se retourna, lançant un regard de réelle fureur en direction du preventers, murmurant d'une voix grave:

- Je ne sais pas encore mais, le plus loin de **toi** en tout cas!

Accompagnant ces mots d'un geste brusque, le preventers referma la porte derrière lui, dévalant les escaliers à vive allure, l'esprit mis en quarantaine pour ne pas souffrir d'avantage.

**1 **Je sais que c'est mal et c'est un problème que je règlerais _si tu pars_,

De mon esprit, de mes obsessions …

J'ai besoin de temps et tu ne sembles pas vouloir me l'accorder** 1**

Contemplant durant de longues minutes la porte d'entrée, Duo détourna les yeux de son point d'abstraction, résolu à accepter ses choix et à ne plus regretter ses décisions. Rejoignant son amant qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son altercation, il s'empara vivement de ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus ardent, conservant toute fois une douceur et une tendresse exercées, se rassurant par cette action, de la justesse de son jugement. Poursuivant sa démarche de caresses bien agencées, le jeune homme fit basculer le brun au sol, le retenant prisonnier de ses assauts. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau prendre possession de lui, Syaoran émit un faible gémissement lorsque son dos rencontra le sol rigide. Soucieux de bien agir, Duo se redressa, haussant un sourcil perplexe:

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

- Je crois qu'il a du me déplacer une vertèbres ou quelques choses comme ça … Se plaint alors le lycéen en esquissant une grimace.

Scellant ses lèvres à celles du chinois, Duo passa ses mains sous ses jambes et le long de son dos, l'emmenant jusqu'à sa chambre, à quelques mètres de là.

* * *

Alors que la lune ronde et voluptueuse séduisait la nuit ténébreuse clairsemée d'étoiles étincelantes, un jeune homme d'un talent particulier contemplait tendrement son amant assoupi, savourant chaque instant passée à ses côtés, à rêver amoureusement d'un avenir commun. Soudain, brisant cette atmosphère paisible, un léger bruit discordant retentit dans l'ensemble de l'appartement, réveillant par la même occasion le dragon endormi. Maugréant un léger grognement agacé, le preventers se risqua à ouvrir un œil, souhaitant torturer de différentes manières celui qui était à l'origine de son prompt réveil. Esquissant un sourire,le blond caressa avec tendresse la joue de son compagnon, déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres contrariées.

- Rendors toi, je vais voir qui c'est …

- Si c'est Duo, attache le sur le divan, je m'occuperais de son cas demain matin … Grogna le brun ronchon, sa tête enfouie sous l'oreiller de son amant

Enfilant sa robe de chambre au passage, l'ancien pilote alla ouvrir la porte rapidement, curieux de connaître l'identité du trouble-fête en question. Passant une main entre ses mèches blondes désordonnées, l'empathe détacha le cran de sécurité, ouvrant enfin la porte de son appartement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il croisa le regard rougi de son visiteur tardif, remarquant ses vêtements trempés par la pluie qui le collaient étroitement tandis qu'un sac en bandoulière lui traversait l'intégralité du torse, ses épaules relâchées sous la fatigue. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se concentrer sur son esprit, le jeune homme fut violemment frappé par une vague de sentiments indistincts, se pressant les tempes par réflexe et détaillant avec inquiétude son ami bouleversé.

- Je suis désolé de débarquer à cette heure-là mais … Tous les hôtels sont fermés et … je n'ai vraiment nulle part d'autre où aller. S'excusa le preventer, l'esprit désarçonné et complètement chamboulé par les derniers événements en date.

Le blond esquissa un demi-sourire, entrouvrant d'avantage sa porte et retournant vers sa chambre pour lui trouver des vêtements secs

- Tu peux poser tes affaires dans l'entrée si tu veux …

Revenant quelques minutes après avec un pantalon asiatique et un débardeur blanc, Quatre lui tendit les affaires, se dirigeant cette fois vers le coin cuisine de l'appartement pour faire chauffer de l'eau.

- Thé?

- Hi … arigatou. Répondit le brun, ôtant ses vêtements humides pour enfiler ceux que lui avait aimablement prêtés l'ancien pilote de gundam

Retirant son jean trempé et délavépour le poser au dessus de son sac, Heero passa rapidement le pantalon appartenant certainement au chinois, celui-ci laissant aisément deviner son boxer noir tandis que le débardeur blanc mettant en valeur son bronzage usuel. Faisant le tour du canapé blanc, le jeune homme alla rejoindre, d'un pas un peu hésitant, le propriétaire des lieux dans la salle à manger. S'asseyant autour d'une table en verre en face de lui, Heero accepta gracieusement la tasse de thé que lui tendit son ami, souhaitant se réchauffer à tout prix. Appliquant ses lèvres légèrement bleutées contre le rebord de la tasse brûlante, le japonais avala une fine gorgée, enivré par la chaleur apaisante du thé à la mente.

- Alors … quoi de neuf? S'avisa le blond en souriant, prononçant ces quelques mots avec légèreté

Fronçant les sourcils, Heero leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux céruléens de son ami, sceptique quant à ses propos

- Arrête, j'aime pas quand t'essaye de me sonder sans mon accord … Répondit l'asiatique, noyant son regard dans le liquide ambré

- Je suis désolé … déformation professionnelle. S'excusa Quatre en souriant … Mais … bien que je sois ravi de te voir, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de débarquer ainsi, sans prévenir, trempé et un baluchon sous le bras, et qui plus est … à 1h39 du matin … Remarqua le dirigeant de la Winner Corps, un regard en coin vers son horloge murale ramenée de Thaïlande … A la rigueur, j'aurais été moins surpris de voir Duo ici …

Quatre remarqua alors le sensible changement provoqué chez son ami à la désignation du natté, celui-ci détournant les yeux instinctivement comme pour se protéger d'une attaque extérieure.

- Nous y voilà donc, le centre du problème et je suppose, la raison de ta fuite inattendue, n'est ce pas?

- Hn … Maugréa le japonais, le breuvage brûlant oscillant entre ses doigts contractés

- J'te mentirais si je te disais ne pas connaître l'origine de ton problème mais je … Préluda avec hésitation le blond prenant avec des pincettes cette situation épineuse

- … Tu vois il y a quelques heures, j'me serais sûrement énervé, rageant contre la terre entière et furieux d'être toujours le dernier au courant mais là … je n'en n'ai vraiment pu la force ni l'envie d'ailleurs, j'me fais l'effet d'un cocu désabusé … Soupira le brun, observant avec attention les reflets ocres au coin de la table cristalline

- Bien que je trouve le comportement de Duo totalement odieux et inconscient, je ne pense pas pour autant qu'il soit le seul fautif dans cette histoire et que tu es en partie responsable de ton propre désespoir. Je crois que, si tu t'étais secoué avant, cette situation n'aurait jamais eu lieu d'être … Exposa Quatre posément

- Mais j'ai accepté de vivre avec lui! J'estime que c'est un témoignage suffisant de mon attachement envers lui, nan? S'exclama Heero à fleur de peau

- Ce n'est qu'une preuve de ton amitié à ses yeux, tu sais Duo ne croit que ce qu'on lui prouve de manière irréfutable et assurée, il a besoin qu'on le mette au pied du mur et c'est pour cela que tu aurais du te déclarer dés la signature du traité …

- Mais je …

- Heero?!

Les deux pilotes détournèrent au même moment leurs regards en direction du perturbateur, les coupant dans leur conversation décisive

- Je sais que ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas vu, mais je ne pensais pas que ma présence t'était à ce point indispensable! Mon pauvre, je vais te briser le cœur … S'exclama le chinois de manière très théâtrale, rendu moins crédible par sa tenue légère

Les sourcils du brun s'arquèrent inconsciemment, celui-ci observant avec amusement le jeune homme érigé devant eux, admirant les détails minutieux de son caleçon blanc orné de petits lapins roses espiègles.

- Euh … Entama Heero ne sachant que répondre à cela

Le coupant dans sa réplique inintelligible, Quatre se leva de sa chaise précipitamment, rejoignant son amant à l'entrée de la salle à manger. Sans aucune parole à son intention, le jeune homme ne se gêna pas pour refermer la porte sous son nez, étonnant les deux asiatiques de part son flegme irréprochable. Se retournant vers son premier interlocuteur, Quatre revint sur ses pas, ouvrant promptement la porte sur le preventers stupéfait pour lui voler un rapide baiser en guise d'excuse, refermant aussitôt la porte en souriant. Rejoignant le brun amusé, le blond se prépara mentalement à lui remonter les bretelles, cherchant foncièrement un moyen pour que ses deux meilleurs amis se retrouvent comme avant ou finissent enfin par se mettre en ménage. Terminant sa tasse, Heero s'exclama soudain, rangeant les deux tasses dans le lave-vaisselle présent à cette attention et repoussant sa chaise.

- Je crois que je ferais bien d'aller me coucher un peu, histoire de limiter les dégâts au bureau dans … quatre heures

- Mais … et notre conversation sur Duo? Vous ne pourrez pas rester éternellement comme ça …

- Laisse moi le temps de m'y faire, ce n'est l'histoire que d'une nuit de toute façon, demain j'irais à l'hôtel. Certifia Heero, prenant la bandoulière de son sac de sport entre ses mains.

- Non mais tu ne vas pas aller à l'hôtel alors que j'ai au moins quatre chambres libres ici! Non le problème c'est que je n'aime pas voir mes deux meilleurs amis en conflit alors que vous auriez du être ensemble depuis bien plus longtemps que moi et WuFei! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre j'en suis certain, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous chercher lorsque l'un des deux s'absente plus de deux minutes, et je ne te parle pas de l'attitude odieuse de Duo lorsque tu pars trois semainesà l'autre bout de la terre ! Je …

- J'ai bien peur que cette période soit révolue, Quatre … actuellement il a choisit un autre camps, à lui d'en assumer les conséquences. Répliqua Heero toujours furieux contre son ancien colocataire … J'peux prendre la chambre au fond du couloirou elle est occupée?

- Non prend là … Soupira le blond attristé … Bonne nuit et repose toi bien, je viendrais te réveiller le plus tard possible demain … Heero?

- Hum? Murmura le brun en se retournant, ses affaires sous le bras

- Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger …

Heero esquissa un sourire devant la gentillesse innée de son ancien coéquipier, remontant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr mais, merci … Merci pour tout Katoru, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans vous … Déclara sincèrement le jeune homme, se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers la chambre mise à sa disposition.

Quatre le suivit du regard tristement, repensant à toutes ses années où ils avaient combattu ensemble, certain que tôt ou tard ces deux là finiraient par se marier.

(Si vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre alors dis moi pourquoi vous choisissez tous les deux toujours la même chambre automatiquement?)

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Heero posa son sac de sport au sol, le poussant avec son pied jusque dans un coin de la pièce où il ne serait pas dans le passage, puis, éteignant la lumière, il se laissa retomber en arrière sur le sommier, certain qu'il ne trouverait jamais le sommeil dans son état de pensée actuel.

* * *

Relevant les yeux de ses dossiers fastidieux, Duo remarqua la soudaine présence du brun à l'autre bout de la pièce, appuyé contre le bureau d'un preventers à la réputation plus que douteuse et aux préférences sexuelles particulièrement prononcées. Tandis qu'il échangeait avec lui les grandes lignes de son dernier rapport, le jeune homme détailla d'un air pensif son meilleur ami, songeant sombrement à leur dispute forcenée de la veille, s'achevant par le départ impromptu du brun.

**2 **Cela ne fait qu'une nuit mais …

Peut être serait-il temps de rentrer à la maison

Il y a un nombre affreux de pièces vacantes …

Un silence étouffant et constant dans ce petit coin de **toi **

M'oppressant, me manquant …** 2**

Le pilote croisa alors le regard impétueux du japonais, celui-ci le transperçant de part son emportement tranchant par l'impénétrabilité le caractérisant usuellement. L'américain soutint dés lors son regard avec acharnement, se moquant bien des autres preventers les séparant et des actions se déroulant autour de lui mécaniquement, il ne faiblit pas jusqu'à ce que le brun détourne les yeux avec mépris pour s'adresser de nouveau au preventers avenant. Remarquant l'attitude démesurément calculée du blond visant de toute évidence à attirer l'asiatique dans son lit, Duo se mordit violemment l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'au sang, assaillit par un sentiment d'impuissance incommensurable. Incendié par une impatiente irritation, l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell se retenait de ne pas aller l'arracher à ce beau parleur sur joué pour enfin lui expliquer les raisons de son comportement et le supplier de revenir dans leur appartement.

**2 **Mais je peux _difficilement _bouger

Contrecoups de mes conclusions

Même si je ne parvins pas à tolérer ton absence.

Cette nuit, j'ai fermé les yeux

Espérant secrètement que tu seras là à mon réveil

Espoir vain et dérisoire

Seulement …

Si tu pars – Tu as besoin de rentrer à la maison

Moi, j'en ai besoin en tout cas! **2**

Reprenant son stylo entre ses doigts contractés, le preventers se décida à poursuivre l'énumération des bases de données mise à leur disposition sur les différentes planètes, préférant ne plus songer à cette situation pour l'instant et faire la sourde oreille à tout cela. Sans succès inévitablement, le jeune homme se mit nerveusement à tapoter contre le rebord en bois de son bureau. Son stylo étant la proie de son exaspération inoubliable alors que le natté ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la voix grave et suave du brun qu'il connaissait dans ses moindres nuances pour l'avoir bercée de nombreuses années durant. Sous un agacement excessif suite à un rire spontané du japonais, Duo brisa son stylo comme on brise une plume, obsédé par le malaise régnant entre eux et la scène antécédente passant en boucle dans sa tête. Arrachant violemment une page contenant des informations manifestes, il la jeta vivement dans une corbeille à papier, se moquant bien de son importance ou de sa qualité.

Empruntant la tasse à café d'un de ses assistants établi un peu plus loin, le jeune homme avala une gorgée avec facilité au nez de celui-ci sidéré. Abasourdi par son aisance et sa décontraction singulière, le débutant n'osa contester, impressionné par le curriculum vitae de l'ancien pilote gundam et son prestige confirmé, notant également les morceaux du stylo s'amoncelant sur un coin de son bureau, ne faisant que renforcer l'intimidation actuelle qu'il ressentait. Orientant de nouveau son regard en direction du japonais, le jeune homme contrarié contempla avec déplaisir les deux preventers conversant longuement, s'avisant de la main du blond s'approchant dangereusement de celle du brun, celui-ci tout à l'élucubration de son rapport de mission. Caressant de ses yeux dissolus l'ancien pilote d'Epyon, le dénommé Dan admira la stature impeccable de son interlocuteur, captivé par son regard transcendant et blasé, et n'écoutant que très superficiellement ses propos alors qu'il préférait nettement s'amuser à imaginer ses qualités d'amant avérées.

Arrivant aux limites de sa patience lapidaire, l'américain s'avança finalement vers son ancien coéquipier, estimant qu'une mise au point s'avérait primordial dans de telles circonstances qui devenaient précisément insoutenables. Atteignant l'emplacement où bavardaient les deux hommes, le natté engagea la conversation sans plus hésiter, sentant plusieurs regards indiscrets se creuser dans son dos, curieux de connaître les paroles de l'un envers l'autre alors qu'ils semblaient en froid depuis ce matin.

- Heero, je pourrais te parler cinq minutes s'il te plait?

Relevant son regard dédaigneux sur l'américain statique, le japonais rétorqua aussitôt, ses sens s'enflammant automatiquement de part leur proximité:

- Désolé, je suis occupé là comme tu peux le voir …

Ses muscles se contractant imperceptiblement, l'étudiant n'abandonna pas pour autant la partie, remarquant le sourire narquois du blond qui semblait vouloir se vanter d'avoir réussi à capter l'attention du brun à ses dépends. Incendiant le preventers du regard et blessé par le ton glacé dont avait fait preuve le japonais, le jeune homme ne se désespéra pas d'obtenir un entretien privé avec lui.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir à insister, mais nous devons parler et c'est urgent … Reprit Duo de manière polie et en séparant bien chaque mot, malgré son agacement irréfutable

- Il t'a dit qu'il était occupé … S'exclama soudain Dan, entrant dans la conversation délibérément et ne réalisant pas à qui il avait affaire.

Esquissant un sourire sans pareil, Duo se pencha vers le dénommé Dan, appuyant sa main contre sa chemise blanche repassée et effleurant de son souffle langoureux l'oreille du jeune homme, décontenancé par la réaction inattendue du natté. Une série de murmures retentirent dans tout l'étage, surpris par l'inconsciente insolence du preventers, ignorant de toutes évidences le caractère enflammé et impulsif de l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell, qui était bien le dernier que quiconque n'oserait provoquer. Assistant à la scène dans un silence édifiant, Heero fut déconcerté par la soudaine susceptibilité à fleur de peau du natté, preuve assurée de son exaspération échauffée. Resserrant ses ongles autour de la chemise du blond à l'endroit même de son cœur, le jeune homme murmura dangereusement pour que lui seul parvienne à capter les menaces de sa voix.

- Alors écoute moi bien chéri, tu n'es et ne seras_ jamais_ à la hauteur, et ce malgré tes efforts _au combien_ subtiles par conséquent, évite de marcher dans mes plats de bandes ou je te ferais redécouvrir la signification des mots «être aux supplices» …

S'intéressant de nouveau au japonais indifférent, l'américain ajouta, ancrant son regard enflammé dans celui inébranlable du brun et notant que ses traits semblaient légèrement tirés en raison d'un manque de sommeil évident.

- Est-tu enfin disposé à m'écouter ou alors faut-il encore que j'apprenne la politesse à ton assistant ?

Alors que l'asiatique baissait les yeux à la recherche d'une échappatoire, l'américain en profita pour saisir vivement son poignet, l'entraînant jusqu'à un bureau insonorisé mais aux séparations vitrée et par conséquent aux yeux de tous les curieux, en l'absence de stores.

Relevant son regard furieux à hauteur de celui déterminé du jeune homme, Heero vit défiler devant ses yeux toute la scène de la veille, ne souhaitant qu'une chose: Se défouler sur le natté qui avait eu l'audace de le blesser et pire encore, de le rendre vulnérable. Atteignaient consciemment les limites de sa réserve, le japonais envoya directement son poing dans le visage du natté n'écoutant même pas ce qu'il avait à lui dire et désirant plus que tout extérioriser sa tristesse à défaut de pleurer. Il s'arrêta cependant à quelques centimètres de sa joue, sous les yeux hébétés de tous les preventers assistant à la scène, jugeant qu'une telle altercation était immanquable. Interceptant son poing entre sa paume détendue, Duo parvint à repousser le bras du japonais pour le replacer le long de son corps, gagnant en rapidité par rapport à la dernière fois. Reprenant confiance et assurance, le jeune home ancra son regard rutilant dans celui insensible du brun, ne lâchant cependant pas sa main.

- Tu m'as peut être eu une première fois mais ne t'attends pas à m'avoir les autres fois … Ce n'est pas en provocant un combat que tu échapperas à une mise point, car tu auras beau me frapper de nouveau, je ne ferais toujours que repousser tes coups. De même que, je ne reviendrais jamais sur mes positions vis-à-vis de Syaoran …

Un silence s'établit aussitôt entre les deux pilotes, se défiant du regard délibérément et ignorant les regards fureteurs de leurs collègues

- J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps ici et j'ai bien mieux à faire alors tu m'excuseras de ne pas vouloir m'éterniser en blablatage inutile qui ne nous mèneront à rien de toute façon! A l'heure qu'il est, tu n'es plus rien pour moi… Déclara le japonais sans faillir, complètement perdu dans le violet étincelant de ses yeux.

…

Tandis que les deux pilotes se disputaient pour la seconde fois, l'ancien pilote de Shenlong, après une nuit de sommeil bien méritée, fit interruption à l'étage en question, débutant sa journée en toute sérénité et conversant avec son amant par téléphones portables interposés alors qu'il s'échangeaient des mots doux. Remarquant soudain que tous les preventers autour de lui semblaient captivés par un même point de convergence, WuFei orienta son regard vers le bureau en question, distinguant les traits de ses deux amis en pleine discussion mouvementée. Se relevant aussitôt, le pilote s'avança à grand pas, vers la pièce en question, après avoir vu Heero dans sa tentative de coup contre un Duo au bord de la crise de nerf. Ordonnant au passage aux curieux, de retourner à leurs travaux sur le champ et complètement abasourdi du fait que leur conflit suscite autant d'attention, WuFei interrompit son amant toujours au bout du fil, s'exclamant alors:

- Désolé mais j'vais devoir te laisser là mon cœur, va falloir que je prononce la fin d'une rencontre américano-japonaise dans la salle d'à côté avant qu'il n'y ai trop de casse et que l'on se voit dans l'obligation de rembourser les meubles. Je t'aime, à ce soir. Déclara le preventers avec un sérieux surprenant avant de couper son portable, sa main entourant la poignée de la porte intermédiaire.

Pénétrant dans le bureau en question sans plus attendre, l'asiatique proclama promptement un « Temps mort…», rompant volontairement l'échange de ces deux anciens coéquipiersavant que ça ne se finisse en règlement de compte déchaîné. Appuyant sa main sur l'épaule du japonais pour l'attiré vers l'arrière et éviter ainsi toute possibilité de coups, WuFei fit interruption dans leur échange verbaux, déclarant avec fermeté:

- Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour régler cette histoire alors Heero et moi, on va aller faire un tour pour voir les oiseaux gazouiller tandis que Duo, tu ferais bien d'appeler Quatre car je crois qu'il a te parler …

Acquiescant silencieusement, le jeune homme ne quitta pas des yeux les deux preventers s'éloignant à grands pas vers l'ascenseur, laissant derrière eux un vague sentiment d'inachevé …

**2 **Tu as beau à fuir, tu ne pourras jamais changer le fait

Qu'il a une petite partie de moi

A l'intérieur de toi … **2**

* * *

**Tbc **

Voilou … bon je n'aime pas du tout la fin

**Alors un conseil**: Courez lire le chapitre huit;p!

Et encore merci de prendre la peine de lire cette fic …


	8. Something that I don't control

**Titre** : Frères – Chapitre VIII -

**Auteur **: Setsu'

**Email** : 

**Base** : GW plus un léger emprunt ms vous verrez bien

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Disclaimer **: Ni les bishos de GW ni mon autre bisho en guest star ne m'appartiennent TT

**Et pr ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin:** Voici enfin le Chapitre VIII de Frères et **Bonne lecture** du moins je l'espère v

* * *

Traînant les pieds nonchalamment dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment, le jeune homme faillit tomber à la renverse suite à sa rencontre avec un tapis sournois, rivant furieusement son regard vers la carpette machiavélique et ne devant son maintient qu'à ses réflexes sous-jacents et exercés.

Décidemment ce n'était _vraiment _pas sa journée …

Atteignant enfin les portes vitrées de l'ascenseur afin d'accéder aux étages supérieurs, Heero s'avança dans la cabine tel un automate, le regard alangui et ressassant sans cesse sa dispute avec le jeune homme,encore fraîche à son esprit.

Comment en était il arrivé à ce pointdéjà ? Il ne s'en souvenait même plus …

Le Frapper alors qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose: l'Embrasser

Le Haïr … et l'Aimer d'autant plus.

Prononcer des mots qui ne lui appartenaient pas tandis qu'il le désirait plus que jamais …

Une volonté de le posséder intransigeante et insurmontable.

Baladant son regard impassible sur les chiffres mobiles et luminescents, le japonais arriva bientôt à l'étage le plus élevé de l'immeuble, traînant de nouveau les pieds en signe de lassitude. Cherchant du regard l'objet de sa fuite spontanée, il remarqua une ombre se faufilant dans un couloir parallèle, ne semblant en rien affecté par leur altercation. Irrité par sa désinvolture, le brun retourna à son bureau en toute accalmie apparente, sentant certains regards fureteurs se poser sur le haut de son dos.

- J'aurais besoin du dossier C-129, Tom … Déclara le pilote d'une voix atone à l'intention de l'un de ses assistants

- Il m'semble qu'il a été rangé parmi les archives, je vais te le chercher toute de suite … Répondit le dénommé Tomas, troublé par le charisme du jeune homme et son allure mystérieuse

- Nan reste là… j'y vais. Rétorqua le japonais, réalisant seulement quelques minutes après, les conséquences que cela impliquait.

Se rendant lui-même dans la salle où étaient stockées toutes les archives de ce secteur, le brun ne tarda pas ralentir ses pas à l'écoute de deux voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. S'immobilisant devant la porte en question, le jeune homme resta stoïque, épiant consciemment la conversation de ses deux proches tandis qu'ils semblaient en pleine discorde. Heero ne put se retenir de sourire par simple égoïsme et satisfaction arbitraire devant la querelle des deux amants présents dans la pièce.

Xxx

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu n'as pas cours normalement? Demanda Duo suspicieux, bien qu'heureux de le voir

- Normalement, oui … Répondit le chinois en baissant les yeux, n'osant affronter le regard intense de son compagnon

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Reprit aussitôt le natté avec un minimum de calme

- Rien de très grave seulement … Ils m'ont renvoyé pour une semaine. Murmura Syaoran, honteux et préoccupé quand à la réaction de son amant qui allait sans doute lui remonter les bretelles.

- Qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que tu sois renvoyé une semaine?! Tu ne te rends pas compte que cela va être inscrit dans ton dossier et que ça peut te porter préjudice lors de l'inscription à plusieurs universités! Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête? Ça ne t'a pas servit de leçon au Japon? Tu veux re… Remarquant soudain que son amant ne semblait pas tout à fait dans son état normal, Duo s'interrompit, surpris par l'attitude silencieuse du brun et son regard résolument ancré vers le sol … Hey… Souffla avec tendresse l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell, frôlant les contours de son visage pensif … Ce n'est pas si grave que ça non plus, je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais du te dire ça … Murmura Duo en caressant amoureusement la joue du lycéen contemplatif.

Longeant avec tendresse ses traits fins et juvéniles, le natté admira la beauté de son compagnon, ne désirant qu'une chose: L'enlacer. Effleurant le haut de sa joue légèrement rosée, le preventers remarqua une discrète éraflure au sommet de ses pommettes, contrastant avec sa peau satinée. Surpris par cette subtile meurtrissure, Duo passa ses doigts sous le menton du jeune homme pour le regarder de plus prêt et en connaître l'explication.

- Si tu avais des problèmes au lycée, tu m'en parlerais n'est-ce pas?

Esquissant un demi sourire en signe d'acquiescement, l'adolescent affirma la prise du natté autour de sa joue, s'avançant d'un pas.

- Je ne suis peut être pas Heero mais si tu as a un problème, je suis tout aussi à même de le régler … Déclara avec détermination le jeune homme, ses sens s'embrasant à la simple idée que l'on puisse lui faire du mal.

Relevant son regard ambré à hauteur de celui incandescent du pilote, Syaoran murmura subrepticement « Embrasse moi…» se fondant contre le torse contracté du natté et réduisant la distance les séparant, à quelques centimètres infimes. Accédant à sa requête aisément, Duo prit possession des lèvres entrouvertes de son compagnon, insinuant sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche sans difficulté apparente.

Xxx

- Qu'est ce que tu fais à attendre comme ça devant la porte? S'exclama un certain Edwards, contrariant le japonais dans son indiscrétion

- Rien, je me souvenais plus du code c'est tout … Rétorqua le brun, tournant la poignée pour entrer avec témérité dans la pièce

Se dirigeant directement vers l'armoire contenant les dossiers similaires à celui qu'il recherchait, Heero ne leur adressa même pas l'ombre d'un regard, s'exclamant tout de même pour sauver les apparences:

- Faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là …

Une fois le dossier en main, le japonais revint sur ses pas, bien décidé à ne pas trop s'éterniser en ces lieux et à abréger ce nouveau supplice. Reconnaissant parmi des centaines, la voix grave et sentencieuse du brun, Duo détacha aussitôt ses lèvres de celles du lycéen, se retournant vers le responsable de ses troubles. S'avançant vers le brun avec empressement par peur qu'il ne lui échappe encore, le jeune homme se plaça en travers de son passage, exigeant une nouvelle mise au point malgré la présence de son petit ami dans la pièce.:

- Il faut que je te parle …

Relevant son regard glacé à hauteur de celui ardent du pilote, le preventers rétorqua de manière désinvolte, écartant d'un simple geste son ancien compagnon d'armequi bloquait sciemment l'unique sortie:

- Et moi je n'en ai vraiment pas envie … Accompagnant ces mots par la fermeture de la porte suivant son passage et laissant à là, leur échange conflictuel.

Relâchant ses épaules en signe de déception et de plus en plus contrarié par leurs positions réciproques, l'étudiant échappa un soupir, perdu dans la contemplation de la porte opaque. S'approchant à son tour de son compagnon prudemment, Syaoran observa avec mélancolie le jeune homme méditatif, déclarant avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voixtremblante :

- Alors ça sera toujours comme ça…

Duo se retourna aussitôt, surpris par ces mots et plus déboussolé qu'il ne voulait l'avouer en raison de tout cet échauffement inutile. Rejoignant alors l'adolescent au centre de la pièce, le natté croisa ses bras en travers de son abdomen, haussant un sourcil pour exprimer sa perplexité. Précisant sa pensée, le chinois détourna les yeux inconsciemment, observant une poussière tourbillonnant au sol.

- … tu m'abandonneras toujours pour aller le rejoindre … Murmura d'une voix enfantine le chinois, entortillant ses doigts autour des cordons dépassant de ses poches et ne détachant pas son regard du sol

Révolté par ces quelques mots, le pilote ignora grandement l'espace les séparant jusque là, l'étreignant amoureusement pour ensuite s'emparer de ses lèvres boudeuses, de manière enthousiasme et insouciante. L'attirant contre lui sans d'avantage de cérémonie, le jeune homme l'embrassa ardemment tandis que ses mains s'hasardaient le long de ses hanches, le soulevant légèrement. L'allongeant promptement sur le bureau à côté d'eux, Duo affirma de plus en plus chacun de ses baisers, se séparant quelques instants à peine du brun pour reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène:

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'te jure que je te démontrerais le contraire… Murmura d'une voix rauque le preventers, déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de se redresser.

Se relevant à son tour, l'adolescent en profita pour appuyer son front contre le haut de son buste, s'abandonnant contre lui sans crainte. Duo appuya ses mains sur le rebord du bureau, l'encerclant ainsi et caressant de son souffle ardent les quelques mèches à la base de sa nuque accompagnée parfois de baisers papillons. Laissant glisser ses doigts le long du torse contracté de son compagnon puis sur son bassin, Syaoran apprécia la douceur de sa chemise noire, effleurant du bout des doigts la poche de son jean pour s'emparer des clés de l'appartement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'exclama le jeune homme sans ciller, reprenant ses réflexes de base

- C'était pour ça que je venais à l'origine … Répondit le lycéen par un sourire en coin, enfouissant son visage entre les pans de sa chemise sombre

Enlaçant tendrement son amant, Duo déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se détacher de lui, prétextant un furtif « Faut que j'y aille …» orientant son regard vers la sortie. Suite à un gémissement plaintif de son partenaire, le natté reporta violemment son regard vers lui, notant son trouble immédiatement et complètement pris au dépourvu. Se précipitant pour soutenir le jeune homme tremblant et fiévreux, Duo ne sut comment agir en de telles circonstances, ignorant l'origine de sa crise et comment l'endiguer. Heureusement un assistant, sans doute celui d'Heero, pénétra dans la pièce, un dossier entre les mains. Sautant sur l'occasion, Duo s'exclama d'une voix plutôt calme à l'intention du stagiaire:

- Appelle Heero…

- Euh t'es vraiment sûr? S'exclama alors le dénommé Nick en haussant un sourcil, en rien troublé par le malaise du lycée … Nan parce que vu ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, autant éviter les bains de sang, tu ne crois pas? Poursuivit l'assistant, ignorant la détresse de son supérieur hiérarchique

Silence

- Bouge ton cul et va me le chercher… C'est son frère, pauv'con! S'écria avec rage le natté, incendiant du regard le blond qui découvrait alors qu'il ne valait mieux pas dépasser les limites du natté, sous peine de se retrouver en morceaux.

Posant son dossier sur le bureau, l'assistant du japonais se pressa vers la sortie, accélérant le pas jusqu'à la salle adjacente où travaillait sans doute l'ancien pilote d'Epyon, vérifiant les rapports de ses collègues. Comme prévu celui-ci était plongé dans sa lecture, ignorant grandement les cris et les gestes de son stagiaire affolé et ne souhaitant en rien recouvrir sa mauvaise humeur encore présente. Relevant finalement les yeux vers le prénommé Nick avec une immense exaspération, Heero plissa légèrement les yeux, témoignage de son irritation bouillonnante.

- Quoi?!

- Il y a Duo qui te demande …

- Et bien dit lui que j'ai mieux à faire! Rétorqua le brun, reportant son attention sur les dernières lignes de sa feuille et envahit d'un léger sentiment d'agacement

- J'crois que tu devrais y aller, c'est au sujet de ton frère, il fait comme des spasmes on dirait …

Cassant soudain la mine de son critérium ponctué d'un faible «K'so», Heero se redressa aussitôt de son siège, ne réfléchissant pas d'avantage au sujet de sa rancœur encore assidue et se précipitant incessamment dans la pièce au fond du couloir. Trouvant alors son ancien meilleur ami à côté de lui semblant complètement paniqué, l'asiatique rassembla son courage à deux mains pour conserver une impassibilité et une quiétude apparentes, s'approchant à grands pas de son ancien colocataire.

- Heero … je … Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il a?! On parlait et puis … S'exclama le preventers pétrifié, à l'intention de l'ex-pilote 01

Examinant le corps de son demi-frère parcouru de spasmes et pris d'une sentiment indescriptible, Heero attira l'adolescent contre lui, le rassurant de part son action impulsive, tout en appuyant son menton contre le sommet de sa tête pour le calmer, tandis que le chinois se raccrochait à lui dans un geste désespéré, recherchant l'étreinte sécurisante de son frère. Observant sans un mot son ancien coéquipier qui semblait nettement plus habitué que lui, à ce genre de situation, Duo ne sut comment interpréter la sensation l'envahissant, ne s'étonnant que très peu du comportement protecteur de l'asiatique envers son frère. Daignant enfin répondre aux inquiétudes du natté par un discours entrecoupé, Heero murmura doucement, fixant un point dans le vide alors que les tremblements de Syaoran disparaissaient peu à peu:

- Ca lui arrive parfois. Il faut attendre que ça se passe tout seul. Il a sans doute oublié de prendre son traitement. Sorte de crise épileptique … Relâchant son frère, une fois que celui-ci semblait calmé et reprenait contact avec la réalité.

Sortant de la salle non sans croiser plusieurs impertinents trop curieux, Heero retourna à son poste, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à aller s'occuper de lui.

* * *

Refermant la porte derrière lui d'un geste courbaturé, le jeune homme appuya son dos contre la paroi rigide de l'entrée, contemplant l'obscurité régnant dans cet appartement impersonnel où il n'arrivait décidément pas à trouver ses marques. Se laissant aller jusqu'au sol glacé, le preventers ne quitta pas des yeux un même point imperceptible, tentant de se concentrer sur un exutoire qui lui ferait oublier l'injustice de son existence et ce sentiment asphyxiant l'étreignant douloureusement.

Songeant de nouveau au regard bouleversé de son ancien compagnon d'arme, terrorisé à l'idée de _le _voir souffrir, Heero sentit une série de lames acérées lui lacérer le coeur au plus profond de son être, blessé par l'attention toute amoureuse que semblait _lui_ porté celui qu'il aimait à son tour par dessus tout, et estimant que son amour aurait du lui revenir légitimement.

Passant sa main entre ses mèches hérissés, l'asiatique échappa un soupir, ne parvenant pas à chasser de son esprit, l'image d'un natté abandonné à ses caresses lors d'une soirée trop arrosée alors que celui-ci s'était fait plus entreprenant que jamais à son égard.

Et dire qu'il l'avait aimé en secret durant toutes ces années tandis qu'ils partageaient la même chambre ...

Alors que lui, pauvre imbécile, s'était laissé aveugler par ses ambitions, se plongeant corps et âme dans ses obligations pour ne pas avoir à faire face à son homosexualité dérangeante et malvenue.

Se redressant pour se diriger vers la salle d'eau, le japonais traîna des pieds paresseusement, de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées confuses et se rappelant alors le comportement protecteur qu'il avait eu envers son frère même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à le reconnaître comme étant vraiment le sien. En total désaccord avec ce qu'il ressentait actuellement pour cet être abjecte qui avait voulu danser avec Shinigami, lui dérobant ce qu'il considérait comme acquis sous son nez et sous son propre toit.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour courir ainsi au secours de ce pleurnichard ?

Un sentiment incontrôlable de le prendre dans ses bras, de le rassurer, de le protéger du monde extérieur alors qu'il lui avait connu des crises bien plus terribles encore, celle-ci n'étant certainement du qu'au stress de sa journée. Passant sa tête sous le jet d'eau pour s'éclaircir les idées, Heero mit ce geste sur le compte de ces remords pour ne pas avoir été présent pour lui durant la guerre, décidant d'évincer cette réaction de ses préoccupations présentes pour se reconcentrer sur un certain dieu de la mort, occupant ses réflexions plus que jamais.

Entrant entièrement dans la douche, le brun releva son visage vers le jet d'eau qu'il avait immobilisé plus haut, se débarrassant de toute la tension s'étant accumulée dans ses muscles et ne pouvant lutter contre les bribes s'amoncelant dans son esprit, illustrant un certain baka à la langue bien pendue et aux gestes sans équivoques.

**1** Je parie que tu t'en es difficilement relevé

Que tu ne trouves pas le sommeil,

Et te repasses les différents épisodes de cette journée en boucle

Comme moi ...

Je parie que la lune ne veut simplement plus resplendir

Ou alors peut être est-ce mon monde qui ne tourne plus rond ?

Quoi qu'il soit, ce n'est pas de mon ressort

Ni de mon intention ...

Je mets ma main au feu que je peux demeurer ici

Dans cette chambre qui n'est pas la mienne

Entre ses draps où tu n'es pas ...

Et je parie que tu as besoin de plus que tu ne le penses

Qu'_il _ne parviendra jamais à te convenir autant que moi **1**

Entrouvrant la porte de sa chambre de substitution, le jeune homme laissa tomber ses affaires dans un coin de la pièce, s'abandonnant sur le sommier alors qu'il était encore ruisselant d'eau, partiellement épongée par une serviette fine enserrée autour de sa taille. Le visage plongé dans sa couette écarlate, le japonais ferma les yeux à la recherche d'une paix intérieure durant une nuit au moins, mais il ne trouva même pas l'ombre d'une accalmie.

Comment en était arrivé à se faire esclave de ses sentiments ? Alors qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps il en ignorait encore la signification ...

Comment pouvait-il rêver de l'enfermer dans une tour ? Pour que plus jamais, quelqu'un vienne le lui arracher

Dépendant de ses sourires, de sa bonne humeur usuelle, de son corps plaqué de toutes ses forces contre le sien à la recherche d'un quelconque réconfort amical.

L'aimant en s'en damner, à tuer la terre entière pour ne l'avoir que quelques minutes entre ses bras

L'aimant comme pas permis ...

A en perdre la tête et à ne plus jamais trouver le sommeil

**1** Je pense que tu es un être tellement méprisable

Odieusement égoïste

Je pense que nous devrions essayer

Rien que pour voir ...

Je suis sûr que je parviendrais à lui ravir ton cœur …

Car on ne m'enlèvera pas de la tête que je t'ai dans la peau

Et inversement … **1**

Enfouissant son nez dans son oreiller qu'il malmenait sans concession, Heero se retenait de toute ses forces de ne pas _les_ laisser sortir.

Preuves de sa faiblesse et de sa vulnérabilité

La preuve qu'il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il voulait le croire

Il _les _avait déjà laissées sortir une fois

Mais pas deux

Il essayait seulement de se convaincre

Que l'humidité sur son oreiller

N'était décemment du qu'à ses mèches encore trempées

Obligatoirement ...

**1** Je pense

Je suis sûr

Que je pourrais avoir besoin – de ça dans ma vie

Et toi … de moi

Et je pense que je suis juste apeuré – que j'en sais trop

C'est notre première séparation

Réelle

Je suis juste déstabilisé, oui c'est sûrement ça

Ou désaccoutumé à la rigueur …

C'est envisageable

Mais certainement pas :

Révolté

Ni Agacé

Et encore moins : Désespéré ...

C'est juste que

Je n'ai plus rien à quoi me rattacher

Et c'est un problème que je ressentirais si tu pars définitivement,

De mes pensées et de mes préoccupations …

Je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi

Et j'espère que tu le réaliseras de ton côté

Assez rapidement

Car tant que tu ne _l'_auras pas quitter

Je m'efforcerais de t'oublier et de

T'ignorer ...** 1**

Terrassé par le poids de ses trop nombreuses nuits blanches passées à méditer, le jeune homme se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, satisfait d'avoir trouvé une solution

Même s'il ne se leurrait pas pour autant sur sa longévité.

* * *

**(Une semaine après) **

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit soudainement, l'arrachant à sa contemplation du sol diaphane et opalin. Curieux de connaître l'identité de son perturbateur, Heero leva son regard ténébreux en direction du preventers, le transperçant de part sa véhémence contrastée d'indifférence. Cependant, cette fois, c'est lui qui fut contraint de baisser les yeux, son corps se contractant automatiquement alors que les courts cheveux à la base de sa nuque, s'hérissaient sensiblement.

Ne le quittant pas des yeux à l'inverse, le jeune homme fit un pas pour rentrer dans la cabine, détournant finalement le regard tristement. S'appuyant contre la paroi blanche de l'ascenseur, Duo méprisa le cruel silence régnant entre eux, les chiffres lumineux défilant sous ses yeux au fil de son élévation. Puis, admirant la tenue impeccable de son ancien compagnon d'arme, le natté balada son regard sur le brun, détaillant ses épaules droites et contractées, dénotant la tension imperceptible l'animant alors, celle-ci jusque là masquée sous ses grands airs flegmes et impassibles. Troublé par son mutisme inaccoutumé, Duo se décida finalement à engager la conversation, empruntant un ton détachéet enjoué :

- Alors, ta mission s'est-elle bien passée?

Sa demande fut accueillit par un profond silence de la part de son destinataire, observant négligemment les fermetures de sécurité de la porte. Ne prononçant pas le moindre mot, Heero s'approcha de manière indifférente, conservant une démarche franche et assurée. Frôlant inconsciemment la hanche du jeune homme, il appuya sans douceur sur le bouton rouge clignotant, ne montrant toujours aucun signe de nervosité ou même d'attachement envers le natté. S'apprêtant à reprendre ses marques de l'autre côté de l'ascenseur, Duo l'interrompit dans son entreprise, glissant sa main sous son menton pour enfin rencontrer son regard irrépressible. Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, mesurant le silence et son impact essentiel dans leur relation actuelle, tandis que le fossé entre eux se creusait d'avantage, laissant un sentiment mortifiant sur son passage.

Repoussant la main du jeune homme sans violence mais avec détermination, Heero se déroba instinctivement, regagnant _sa_ partie de l'ascenseur. Enserrant entre ses doigts alertes la barre métallique scellée contre les parois de la cabine, le japonais s'étira nonchalamment, détendant ses muscles courbaturés par l'effort et ne jugeant pas nécessaire de répondre à la question formulée précédemment. Concentrant son attention sur les chiffres mobiles de l'ascenseur, pour ne pas trop s'égarer sur la partie adverse, le jeune homme ignora soigneusement son ancien colocataire, méprisant ce sentiment astreignant l'incendiant depuis son entrée. Le brusquant dans sa quiétude toute calculée, l'élévateur se stoppa brutalement, accompagné dans son arrêt par l'extinction spontanée de la lumière, les laissant dans l'obscurité générale.

- K'so … Jura le japonais, à cran

Au cour de l'arrêt mouvementé de l'ascenseur, Heero avait inconsciemment placé sa main au dessus de celle du natté, plus pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien que pour s'empêcher réellement de déraper, tel un réflexe, quelque chose d'instinctif et d'incontrôlable, qui l'avait toujours incité à veiller sur lui depuis leur rencontre, preuve inaltérable de son attachement immuable. Retirant précipitamment sa main dés qu'il en prit conscience, Heero injuria mentalement tous les responsables de la sécurité, coupables de son isolement forcé avec _lui_, crime au combien intolérable et impardonnable à ses yeux. S'avançant furieusement vers le tableau de commande de la cabine, le preventers envoya sans hésitation son poing contre la paroi permettant le contrôle de l'ascenseur, après s'être longuement exercé sur tous les boutons éteints en vain. Perdant sa légendaire inflexibilité au fil des minutes, le brun décida de se charger lui-même de la réparation de l'appareil, jugeant qu'en cette heure tardive, tous les techniciens devaient déjà avoir les deux pieds dans leurs pantoufles roses. S'apprêtant à glisser ses doigts experts entre les fils multicolores de l'élévateur arrêté, Heero se vit stopper dans sa démarche par la main ferme de l'américain, plaquée contre le tableau de commande démonté, lui empêchant d'y accéder résolument.

- Il faut qu'on parle …

- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler. Rétorqua le brun, s'appuyant contre la paroi libre de l'appareil, ses bras croisés en travers son abdomen.

- Il le faudra quand même! Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter éternellement et cette situation ne dure que depuis trop longtemps! Maintenant, que tu ne peux plus fuir, je ferais tout mon possible pour que tout redevienne comme avant…

- Moi cette situation me va très bien! Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil maintenant que tu m'as trahis. Assura le preventers d'une voix grave, appuyant ses dires d'un regard acharné

- Mais enfin, tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer! J'me suis retrouvé incapable de résister j'te le jure! Sinon crois-moi que j'aurais tout fait pour que cela n'arrive jamais

- Tu n'as pas du faire tous les efforts que tu prétends sinon tu n'aurais pas cédé aussi rapidement! Dés le première jour, tu as commencé à lui tourner autour alors ne viens pas me dire que c'est lui qui t'a contraintà le sauter sur le canapé ! S'enflamma le japonais, extériorisant toute son amertume contenue depuis déjà plus d'une semaine.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça, seulement je te jure que j'ai fait tout mon possible pour résister mais la tentation était trop grande! J'éprouve de réels sentiments pour ton frère, ce n'est pas qu'une aventure! Sans ça, je ne me saurais jamais permis de risquer notre amitié pour une séance de galipettes, tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi! Tenta de se justifier le natté, sentant les larmes affluer à la barrière de ses yeux ombragés

- Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu ne m'aurais jamais trahi de la sorte, en me poignardant lâchement dans le dos! Je croyais aussi en notre amitié, j'avais une entière confiance en toi comme je n'ai jamais eu confiance en personnede toute ma vie ! Et ça c'est retourné contre moi. Ça m'apprendra à me laisser attendrir par tes sourires minaudiers et tes belles paroles, je ne ferais plus jamais cette erreur, ça tu peux en être certain! Affirma le jeune homme d'une voix incisive et inflexible

- Comment peux-tu parler de notre amitié avec un tel mépris après toutes les années qu'on a passé ensemble? S'exclama Duo, ne retenant plus ses larmes masquées par l'opacité régnant dans l'ascenseur.

- Tu les as bien ignoré de ton côté lorsque tu t'es tapé mon frèresur le divan de notre appartement ! Répliqua violemment le japonais, les nerfs à vif

- Encore et toujours cette histoire, à t'écouter il n'y a que le fait que j'ai couché avec lui qui semble te déranger, je vais finir par croire que toute cette situation est née de ta propre jalousie envers ton frère! Attesta sans réfléchir l'étudiant, bouleversé par la cruauté de son meilleur ami

- A l'heure qu'il est, tu peux bien croire ce que tu veux, c'est le cadet de mes soucis! Je t'ai définitivement raillé de ma vie, toi **et **lui, même si je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en ait fait partie un jour! Termina le brun, estimant que cette conversation ne les mènerait nulle part et qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin sans lui dévoiler clairement son attachement allant bien au-delà d'une banale amitié avérée.

Retirant la main du natté appuyée contre le tableau de commande, d'un geste emprunt d'opiniâtreté, Heero commença à raccorder les différents fils, mettant à l'œuvre ses compétences édifiantes. Baissant les yeux vers le sol pour essuyer ses larmes douces-amères, Duo murmura faiblement dans l'obscurité de l'ascenseur, dévasté par les propos impitoyables du brun:

- Mais tu me manques …

Arrêtant quelques instants son action et troublé par cette déclaration éclatante de sincérité, Heero se retint difficilement de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser avidement, ignorant ses inhibitions et sa rancœur profonde. Recouvrant son masque d'impénétrabilité, il répondit d'une voix froide manquant fortement de crédibilité et ignorant les sanglots manifestes dans la voix du jeune homme à bout de nerf.

- Tu n'avais qu'à y penser avant … Tu as fait un choix, Duo, alors pour une fois, assumes-en les conséquences … Conclut l'ancien pilote d'Epyon, refermant le boîtier de contrôle après s'être rendu à l'évidence que cela n'était pas du à un mauvais fonctionnement de l'appareil mais à une coupure de courant généralisée.

Se retournant vers l'américain, Heero se laissa aller contre la paroi blanche de l'ascenseur, ses poignets croisés dans le bas de son dos et son regard sillonnant le sol cristallin.

- Tu sais, je suis amoureux …

Le japonais releva les yeux violemment, anéanti par ces quelques mots et une nouvelle fois, lacéré par un sentiment d'affliction irascible masqué sous son indifférence hermétique, toutes répliques mordantes se brisant à l'intérieur de sa gorge nouée.

- Mais malgré tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui, il ne sera jamais **toi** …

Secoué par ces deux déclarations contradictoires, Heero resta silencieux, ne sachant comment interpréter ses propos et ne pas céder à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. S'avançant vers le jeune homme taciturne, Duo s'arrêta devant lui, méditatif.

- Tu n'as peut être pas besoin de moi, mais moi … _J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie_ … Murmura faiblement le jeune homme, attendant sa sentence et espérant secrètement une rédemption.

Baissant les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard désarmant du natté, le preventers répondit d'une voix quasi-inaudible, convaincu de la justesse de ses résolutions malgré toute la peine qui l'habitait:

- Je ne peux pas, Duo … Je suis désolé …

Esquissant un demi-sourire devant l'ironie de son excuse, Duo ancra son regard rougi dans celui incandescent du brun, inondé par un sentiment de déception intense. Maudissant plus que jamais le silence macabre établi entre eux, l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell se força pour ne pas céder sous la pression de ses larmes, succombant finalement par un sentiment d'impuissance. S'effondrant aux pieds de l'asiatique brusquement, le jeune homme fondit en larme, se raccrochant au tissu ample de son costume noir et ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps sa tristesse et son désespoir, dévasté par ses paroles impersonnelles et désabusées. Levant les yeux vers le plafond, Heero masqua, à son tour, ses larmes douloureuses à la vue de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, pareillement anéanti par cette situation.

* * *

**Tbc **

Et voilou la fin du chapitre huit

Alors pas trop déçu?

Bon je sais qu'ils st nul … ms un peu de indulgence SVP, je vous garantis que les suivant seront beaucoup beaucoup mieux, enfin du points de vue des idées parce que côté écriture c'est pas gagné lol!

Je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis sur ces deux chaps …

Verdict?

Et à bientôt (j'espère lol)


	9. Like Duo

**Titre** : Frères – Chapitre IX -

**Auteur **: Setsu'

**Email** : Ffnet boude encore et tjs mon adresse

**Base** : GW plus un léger emprunt ms vous verrez bien

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Disclaimer **: Ni les bishos de GW ni mon autre bisho en guest star ne m'appartiennent TT

**Note&Co1 : **Et voici un autre chapitre (ainsi qu'un autre presque terminé) écrit assez vite tout de même. Alors franchement il ne se passe rien d'extraordinaire lol ! Bon sinon j'en suis plutôt satisfaite, bon ils sont loin d'être parfaits ms franchement vu l'idée que j'm'en faisait dans ma tête, ils s'en sortent pas trop mal Pr ce qui est des chapitres qui vont suivrent ( mis à part le X qui arrivera ce week-end ), j'vous préviens tt de suite que je vais sans doute être débordé les prochains week-ends alors gomen nasai ms le chapitre XI ne viendra pas avant les vacances de noël, à mon avis quoique ça ne fait que seize jours lol ## Encore désolé pour le tps que je met à écrire les chapitres de cette fic ms en plus du fait que je n'ai pratiquement jamais le temps d'écrire, il faut en plus que mette une plombe à les rédiger car, mine de rien, ils ont chacun à peu prêt le même nombre de caractères (si ce n'est plus) qu'un OS, ajouté à ça que comme marmotte on fait pas mieux et vous connaissez maintenant les raisons de l'attente souvt prolongée de mes chapitres ;) Ou sinon pour faire genre que c'est totalement calculé, on va dire que c'est pr mieux faire saliver mes lecteurs lol ! sadique

**Note&Co2 :** Finalement j'ai préféré ne pas ajouté les paroles de la chanson ds ce chap qui n'avaient franchement aucune utilité alors bah comme promis les paroles en anglais sont à la fin -

**Remerciements : **

- **Shinigamie**** Yuy : **Merci bcp, c'est gentil, voici dc la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira tt autant

- **Mimi Yuy : **Merci bcp pr tes commentaires tjs très constructifs, je suis très heureuse d'avoir réussi à te faire ressentir cela car c'était le but recherché. Pour ce qui est d'une fin heureuse, je ferais tt mon possible pour qu'il en soit ainsi et j'ai déjà ma petite idée la dessus. Peut être ne seront-ils pas tous heureux à la fin du multipart en lui-même, mais à la fin de la séquelle c'est certain … Ah oui y'a une séquelle de prévue au fait ;) Voilou sinon j'espère que ce chap te plaira également ainsi que celui qui va suivre

- **YamiRose : **C'est vrai que ce serait la solution parfaite pr un 01x02 en beauté ? Seulement ça serait bcp trop simple lol ! En tt cas merci pr ta review

- **Celine.S : **J'espère qu'avec ce chapitre qu'il lui entièrement consacré, il remontera ds ton estime … Et encore merci de lire cette fic.

- **Kazuza : **Miciiii, je suis très très heureuse que tu apprécies cette fic et mon écriture. J'espère que ce chap te plairas également ;)

- **Yuna**** Daku Hime : **Merci pr tes encouragements, ça m'aide vrmt à poursuivre ds la réalisation de cette fic, en espérant que ce chap confirmera tjs tes propos

- **Lolodidie : **Merci bcp bcp !!!

- **Suzaku**** no miko : **M'ci pr tes deux reviews :) Pr ce qui est de la phrase « Même s'il ne se leurrait pas pour autant sur sa longévité », le sujet était la solution qu'avait trouvée Heero. Je te rassure tt de suite ce n'est pas une deathfic ! Pr la simple et bonne raison, que je trouve ça trop triste T-T

- **Raziel : **Oui c'est vrai que je me suis faite desirer … gomen nasai ms j'espère me faire pardonner une nvelle fois ac ce chapitre. Merci pr tes encouragements :)

- **Natsumi : **T'as pleurer ? Oh c'est beau T-T Je suis vrmt touchée et pr ce qui est de l'avenir d'Hee-chan et bien … Advienne que pourra ! En tt cas merci pr ta review et voici le chapitre IX

- **Fred01 : **MERCI !! Je suis supra contente que tu aimes mon style et cette fic au pts d'avoir les larmes aux yx, c'est trop gentil. J'espère que ce chapitre te palira également

- **Rushie : **Désir exaucé et … Merci

- **FIGHTER AKUMA LOLO MAXWELL : **Merci pr tes commentaires, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise et n'abîme pas trop mon pauv' Dudulle j'en ai encore besoin ;)

- **ShinOyasumi : **C'est fantastique que tu ais ressenti cela car c'est vrmt ce que je souhaitais ! Et je suis satisfaite d'avoir pu me démarquer du schéma basique en matière de triangle amoureux : Merci

- **Kamara62 : **Miciii pr l'arivée de Trowa c'est prévu ms alors ds pas mal de tps … dsl

- **Iria-chan : **Vite et bien voici la suite !!! Merci :)

Voici enfin le Chapitre IX de Frères et **Bonne lecture** du moins je l'espère v

* * *

- Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été retenu par un client soucieux … Se justifia le jeune homme blond, s'asseyant en face de son ancien coéquipier et levant une main pour interpeller un serveur un peu plus loin 

- 'pas grave, il fallait que je cherche quelque chose de toute façon. Répondit le preventers intéressé, n'ayant pas levé les yeux de son ordinateur portable depuis prêt d'une demi-heure.

- T'as déjà commandé quelque chose ? Le questionna Katoru, essayant de meubler la conversation et surtout d'attirer l'attention de son ami, plongé dans ses recherches.

Déplaçant son bras, le natté laissa entrevoir au pilote les vestiges de son attente, plusieurs tasses de petite taille amoncelées sur un coin de la table accompagnées de papiers mordorés froissés contenant certainement avant quelques carrés de chocolat amer. Haussant un sourcil, le dirigeant de la Winner Corps ne détacha pas ses yeux du preventers absorbé dans sa quête, sa main libre posée sur une pile de papier à côté.

- Tiens, tu t'es mis au café ? … Tu étais pourtant le premier à réprimander Heero durant la Guerre, lui versant du sel ou de l'essence dans sa tasse …

Devant le sursaut presque imperceptible de l'étudiant et la constriction de ses traits, Quatre ne put que se rappeler l'attitude similaire du brun lors de leur dernière discussion, quelques semaines plus tôt. Appuyant sa main sur le haut de l'écran entracite, l'ancien pilote de Sandrock l'abaissa avec douceur, forçant l'américain à le regarder enfin droit dans les yeux et laissant l'ordinateur en mode veille. Relevant son regard violine à hauteur de celui azur du blond tel un enfant pris en faute, Duo se perdit dans les reflets doux et chaleureux de son regard rassurant. Le serveur daignant enfin prendre leur commande, Quatre font contraint de détourner les yeux pour répondre à l'impertinent, commandant un cheese burger taille XXL et un soda (évitant délibérément la caféine) pour le natté, et un thé accompagné d'une salade pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Monsieur est devenu numéro un des vendeurs informatiques et immobiliers, qu'il doit se sentir obliger de payer mon repas ! S'exclama avec une pointe d'amusement le preventers, une fois le serveur parti

Esquissant un sourire à la remarque du natté et heureux de le voir retrouver sa bonne humeur usuelle, le jeune homme balada son regard sur la pile de feuille érigée à côté de lui, ignorant les regards fureteurs de quelques passants les ayant sans doute reconnus.

- Je t'invites, par conséquent je paye … et puis de toute façon le propriétaire m'est redevable, mais dit moi, c'est quoi toute cette liste d'hôtels, tu comptes en acheter un ou quoi ? L'interrogea le blond en souriant, surpris par le nombre impressionnant d'hôtels présents dans la région, quelques un lui appartenant d'ailleurs.

Suivant le regard de son ami, Duo rassembla aussitôt les feuilles entre ses mains, les rangeant dans son sac à dos, sans plus attendre ainsi que son ordinateur.

- Oh rien c'est pour un dossier que je suis en train de traiter. Répondit l'américain en toute désinvolture … Bon il fait quoi ce serveur ?! C'est que je commence à avoir faim moi ! En plus t'as vu la manière dont il nous a parlé ? Nan franchement encore un mot de travers et je te jure que j'lui apprend la politesse, les serveurs d'aujourd'hui c'est dingue ce qu'ils sont insolent, je …

- On vient juste de commander, Duo … L'interrompit Quatre avant que le preventers ne mette à exécution ses menaces sous le coup de la nervosité et de la contrariété.

- Mhm … Maugréa le natté en grimaçant. Et sinon tout se passe bien entre Wuffie et toi ? Demanda-t-il alors, affichant de nouveau un sourire

- Très bien oui sauf que … je ne supporte plus ses chaussettes sales ! C'est plus fort que lui il ne peut pas s'empêcher de les éparpiller partout dans la chambre et comme tue l'amour, j'connais pas mieux … Répondit l'arabe en riant, se représentant l'état de leur chambre actuellement.

Le jeune homme remarqua soudain une lueur de tristesse resplendir au fond de ses prunelles violacées malgré son sourire enjoué, ne réalisant que maintenant, que ses petits démêlés n'avaient fait que lui rappeler le départ impromptu de son colocataire. Baladant son regard sur la foule des passants, Duo semblait contempler avec mélancolie l'agitation extérieure, perdu dans ses pensées alors que son sourire s'estompait peu à peu.

- Duo je … Tenta de s'excuser le blond, conscient de lui avoir rappeler de douloureux souvenirs, avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée du serveur malappris, amenant leurs assiettes

Déposant les deux plats et leurs verres, celui-ci repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, sous le regard foudroyant du blond et celui distrait du natté, d'avantage préoccupé par ses pensées lointaines. Se forçant à sourire, Quatre prit une inspiration, avalant une gorgée de son thé, en regardant avec soulagement son ami qui semblait retrouver sa joie face à son cheese burger titanesque.

- Je ne sais pas comment Heero et toi, vous faîtes pour avaler ces horreurs ! Et dire que pendant une période vous ne mangiez que ça, pour voir celui qui lâcherait le premier, j'ai jamais su le fin mot de cette histoire d'ailleurs ? S'exclama l'ex-pilote gundam d'un air amusé

- Il a gagné … avec une crise de foie en prime. Répondit Duo d'un sourire en coin, dégustant son cheese burger avec délectation … Au fait, tu … Tu as des nouvelles de lui ? Il va bien ? Demanda l'américain avec détachement, avalant d'une traite son soda

- Euh oui il est rentré de mission hier. Une mission aux Caraïbes et Monsieur en a profiter pour faire bronzette, histoire de faire rager ceux qui restent enfermé dans leur bureau sept jours sur sept !

- _J'imagine qu'il ne doit en être que plus beau_ … Murmura le preventers d'un ton rêveur, ne réalisant pas qu'il venait de modaliser ses pensées et volant une gorgée de thé dans le verre de son ancien coéquipier

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais fait attention à ce genre de détail mais de toi, éprouves-tu encore des sentiments pour lui ? Le questionna le blond avec sérieux, intrigué par ces dernières paroles singulières

- … Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question. Murmura doucement le principal concerné, terminant d'avaler son repas en toute accalmie

Esquissant un sourire, Katoru poursuivit la conversation, s'intéressant d'un peu plus prêt à l'autre pilier du conflit :

- Et sinon, entre toi et Syaoran, tout va pour le mieux, dans le meilleur des mondes ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça oui. Répondit Duo sans plus de conviction

- Duo, je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'écoute. Répondit le preventers en souriant poliment

- La liste de tous les d'hôtels, tout à l'heure, tu t'en servais pour trouver Heero, n'est ce pas ?

Relevant brutalement ses yeux à hauteur de ceux perspicaces de son ancien compagnon d'arme, Duo fut soudain envahit d'une violente chaleur au niveau des joues, masquant sa rougeur par quelques mèches ambrées retombant sur son visage honteux. Trouvant soudain les motifs de la nappe très attrayants, le jeune homme détourna les yeux vers le tissu brodé de la table, démasqué par l'intuition pénétrante du blond, s'en même s'en être rendu compte.

- Tu sais, il m'a fait promettre de ne pas te le dire mais je …

**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP **

Interrompu dans sa réplique par le bippeur du natté, Quatre resta silencieux, curieux de connaître l'identité du trouble fête alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler que le brun logeait depuis tout ce temps chez lui, en toute simplicité. Se redressant, Duo rangea son bippeur dans la poche intérieur de son blouson, repoussant sa chaise doucement et s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux non sans s'être excusé auprès de son ami au préalable.

- Ca vient du bureau : une urgence, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir y aller mais avant, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Observant en silence le jeune homme, une multitude de pensées assaillirent le blond avant que celui-ci ne se décide enfin à lui répondre au bout de quelques minutes.

- Alors ?

- Je … rien … enfin rien qui ne puisse pas attendre demain soir, j'aimerais que tu viennes dîner avec moi et WuFei à la maison, Syaoran est le bien venu bien sûr …

- D'accord ! S'exclama Duo en souriant … On viendra, bon je suis vraiment désolé mais va falloir que j'y aille, j'ai été heureux de parler avec toi, Kat'-chan ! A demain soir alors …

- A demain Duo … Murmura pour lui-même le blond alors que le natté avait déjà quitter la terrasse du café depuis déjà quelques minutes.

* * *

**Plus tard dans la journée**

Alors que les reflets de la lune s'infiltrait aux travers des rideaux transparents du salon, le jeune homme balada son regard indolent entre les lignes manuscrites de sa feuille, essayant du mieux qu'il pu d'assimiler toutes les notions essentielles pour ses partiels. S'étirant nonchalamment, Duo étouffa un soupir, sentant la fatigue le gagner peu à peu alors qu'il n'était pas plus de vingt deux heures passé.

- Tu fais quoi ? S'exclama soudain l'adolescent, appuyant son menton contre son épaule alors qu'il essayait de déchiffrer l'écriture illisible de son compagnon

- J'révise quelques cours pour mon exam' dans deux semaines. Soupira l'américain, las de réviser sans cesse et se sentant courbaturé de partout.

- Bon bah j'vais te laisser à tes révisions alors … Répondit le brun, faisant demi tour en direction de la cuisine non sans avoir déposer un léger baiser sur la joue du natté.

S'emparant du poignet du lycéen, Duo le renversa subitement sur le canapé, l'allongeant sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser de manière plus approfondie. Esquissant un sourire satisfait, Syaoran se détendit sur les jambes de son amant, appréciant ces moments d'intimité passés avec lui. Caressant distraitement la joue du chinois, l'américain admira la finesse de ses traits, lui volant un autre baiser à la dérobée.

- Tu ne devais pas réviser ? Lui fit remarquer le brun d'un sourire taquin, contemplant le visage rêveur de son partenaire

- Un élément perturbateur est venu troublé mes révisions … Rétorqua le natté, se forçant à ne pas sourire en concentrant toute son attention sur l'aquarium à quelques pas de là

Se redressant brusquement, Syaoran s'assit sans plus attendre sur les genoux du natté, lui faisant face tout en le défiant du regard furieusement :

- Oh mais je rêve quel culot ! Dis plutôt que tu n'…

L'interrompant délibérément dans sa réplique, Duo s'empara de ses lèvres de manière enthousiasmée, glissant sa langue instantanément à l'intérieur de sa bouche alors que ses mains se faufilaient avec envie sous son tee-shirt, effleurant sa peau halée du bout des doigts. Se séparant quelques minutes après, Syaoran se laissa aller contre le torse du jeune homme, reprenant une respiration peu à peu. Esquissant un sourire qui en disait long, Duo savoura la sensation laissée par ses baisers sucrés, reposant ses mains au plus bas de son dos cambré avant de lui formuler une question :

- Alors, comment c'est passé ce premier jour de reprise ?

- Plutôt bien … même si j'ai amèrement regretté mes grasses matinées en ta compagnie … Répondit le chinois au souvenir de cette semaine passée à dormir jusqu'à midi dans les bras de son amant, celui-ci ayant alors des horaires de nuit à l'inverse de ceux qu'il avait habituellement.

Resserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille, Syaoran ancra son regard mordoré dans celui du preventers d'humeur câline, chassant quelques mèches retombant sur son visage de manière négligée.

- Et toi, de ton côté ?

- Boulot, Boulot, Boulot, Boulot, Révisions, Boulot et Syao' … Répondit l'américain en souriant, subtilisant de nouveau un baiser au lycéen dont les lèvres lui semblaient plus désirables que jamais

- J'remarque quand même que j'arrive en dernier dans la liste de tes préoccupations. Rétorqua le chinois en fronçant les sourcils d'une moue déçue

- C'est normal … j'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Lui murmura Duo au creux de l'oreille, déposant quelques baisers le long de sa nuque offerte avant d'y laisser sa marque

Appuyant ses genoux de part et d'autre du pilote, Syaoran renversa peu à peu le jeune homme sur le côté, l'allongeant sur le dos tout en affirmant sa prise. Le chevauchant résolument, le brun se redressa du mieux qu'il put, résistant aux assauts ardents du natté qui essayait par tous les moyens possibles de l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Fasciné par le regard sans pareil du preventers, le lycéen appuya ses mains sur le torse athlétique de son partenaire, relevant légèrement sa chemise.

- Il semblerait que vous ayez une idée derrière la tête Monsieur Low, j'me trompe ? S'exclama le pilote pendant que les doigts habiles du brun déboutonnaient sa chemise noire d'un geste rapide et agencé.

- Il se pourrait effectivement que j'ai quelques projets vous concernant… Susurra l'adolescent en question, dévoilant le torse nu de son compagnon pour y déposer une série de baisers

Scellant avec fougue ses lèvres contre celles de son amant, Duo tenta d'inverser la situation, caressant le brun par-dessus ses vêtements. Mais c'était sans compter la détermination du chinois qui le retint fermement sous lui, l'embrassant avec application. Se détachant de lui quelques minutes, le lycéen murmura doucement, ancrant son regard dans celui embrasé du natté :

- Attend moi là, j'reviens tout de suite … Achevant sa phrase par un baiser succinct, avant de partir en direction de sa chambre

Croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, le jeune homme fixa durant un certain temps le plafond de la pièce, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à _lui _et se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire en cet instant. Baissant soudain les yeux vers le sol, le preventers remarqua que Syaoran avait perdu son portefeuille en se relevant, s'emparant aussitôt de l'objet en question. Furetant à l'intérieur, Duo regarda distraitement les différents papiers et cartes du brun, touché de voir qu'il conservait toujours une photo d'Heero malgré leur différent.

Ouvrant la fermeture éclair présente sur le côté, le jeune homme en sortit un emballage rose à la forme carrée, pensant spontanément qu'il s'agissait d'un préservatif. Retournant l'enveloppe carrée entre ses doigts, Duo se décida finalement à l'ouvrir, surpris de ne trouver aucune indication au dos et curieux de voir la particularité de cette protection. Laissant glisser son contenu au creux de sa paume, Duo fut frappé d'y trouver deux petits comprimés de couleur turquoise à la place du préservatif attendu. Sentant peu à peu la colère monter en lui alors qu'il connaissait très bien la composition de ce genre de pastilles et leurs _bienfaits_, le jeune homme les remit aussitôt dans leur pochette, ses muscles se contractant sensiblement. Restant dans la même position, le pilote commença à se monter la tête au sujet de leur présence à cet endroit, s'imaginant déjà qu'il en prenait fréquemment et qu'il appréciait plus que tout la liberté qu'elles lui procuraient.

Remarquant qu'il avait perdu son portefeuille en chemin et pressentant le geste du natté, Syaoran se hâta de retourner dans le salon pour éviter une dispute inutile. Cherchant du regard l'objet en question, l'asiatique s'interrompit devant le bras tendu du preventers, tenant entre ses doigts l'emballage ouvert où étaient les comprimés.

- C'est sûrement ce que tu cherches … S'exclama le jeune homme d'une voix glacée contrastant pleinement avec sa tendresse précédente

Tentant d'attraper la pochette, Duo retira son bras avant, les conservant résolument en sa possession. Complètement paniqué en envisageant à la réaction de son amant, Syaoran formula les premières paroles lui passant par la tête, par purs réflexes auto défensifs :

- Nan mais j'y crois pas ! T'as fouillé dans mon portefeuille ?!! Mais de quel droit … Tu me fais les poches maintenant ? Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi autant le dire tout de suite car je …

- N'essaye de changer de conversation, tu ne t'en sortiras pas aussi bien… Répliqua le jeune homme, se mettant debout face au lycéen tandis qu'il gardait précieusement l'arme du crime entre ses mains … Sais tu au moins de quoi s'est composé et quelles en sont les conséquences sur ton état de santé ?! Demanda furieusement le pilote connaissant bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait les effets de ce genre de drogue

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je ne …

- Là n'est pas la question, je veux savoir à quelle fréquence tu consommes ce genre de cochonnerie et si ces comprimés sont à l'origine de ton renvoi ? L'interrompit l'américain, révolté par l'inconscience de son amant

- Je n'en ai pris qu'une seule fois j'te le jure ! Et j'ai détesté … C'est un mec de ma classe qui a insisté pour que je les lui garde et il a oublier de me les redemander, je t'assure que je n' …

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as été renvoyé ?

- …

- SYAORAN DIT MOI SI CET EXTASIE EST LA CAUSE DE TON RENVOI ?!?! S'écria le pilote, à bout de nerf et ne croyant pas une seconde les arguments avancés par son compagnon

Baissant les yeux vers le sol, le lycéen murmura un léger « … Oui », n'osant affronter le regard forcené du preventers et souhaitant disparaître entre les planches du parquet, honteux et attristé.

- Duo je … Commença l'adolescent s'approchant de son amant lentement pour se faire pardonner

Repoussant les avances de l'asiatique, l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell déclara d'un ton impersonnel, orientant ses pas en direction de la salle de bain :

- J'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus … J'vais prendre une douche … Relevant les yeux, Syaoran vit là, une occasion parfaite de lui faire oublier leur litige mais le pilote ajouta aussitôt, lisant dans ses pensées … Et **seul** !

Abandonné au centre du salon, le lycéen n'osa trop contester ce choix, chagriné par leur première dispute en tant que couple et ne sachant comment réparer sa faute. Le chinois sursauta soudain à l'écoute du coup, sans doute, donné par son amant dans la porte de la salle de bain, pris d'un excès de rage.

Baissant à nouveau les yeux, le chinois se laissa retomber sur le canapé, effondré.

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre **

Un chapitre entièrement consacré à Dudulle

Alors qu'est-ce que vs en avez pensé ?

Il est un peu léger c'est vrai ms le prochain arrive en renfort ce week-end …

Encore merci de lire cette fic ;)

* * *

**Matchbox Twenty :** _If you're gone_

think I've already lost you

I think you're already gone

I think I'm finally scared now

You think I'm weak - but I think you're wrong

I think you're already leaving

Feels like your hand is on the door

I thought this place was an empire

But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure

I think you're so mean - I think we should try

I think I could need - this in my life

I think I'm just scared - I think too much

I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing

If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home

There's an awful lot of breathing room

But I can hardly move

If you're gone - baby you need to come home

Cuz there's a little bit of something me

In everything in you

I bet you're hard to get over

I bet the room just won't shine

I bet my hands I can stay here

I bet you need - more than you mind

I think you're so mean - I think we should try

I think I could need - this in my life

I think I'm just scared - that I know too much

I can't relate and that's a problem I'm feeling

If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home

There's an awful lot of breathing room

But I can hardly move

If you're gone - baby you need to come home

Cuz there's a little bit of something me

In everything in you

I think you're so mean - I think we should try

I think I could need - this in my life

I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much

I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing

If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home

There's an awful lot of breathing room

But I can hardly move

If you're gone - baby you need to come home

Cuz there's a little bit of something me

In everything in you


	10. Like Heero

**Titre** : Frères – Chapitre X -

**Auteur **: Setsu'

**Email** : Ffnet boude encore et tjs mon adresse

**Base** : GW plus un léger emprunt ms vous verrez bien

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Disclaimer **: Ni les bishos de GW ni mon autre bisho en guest star ne m'appartiennent TT

**Note&Co : **Ce chapitre a surtt pour but d'introduire le prochain et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tt autant que les autres !

**Remerciements : **

- **Yuna**** Daku Hime : **Voici un chapitre basé quasimt que sur Heero ;) Une nouvelle fois merci pr ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas

- **Yami-Rose : **Même si à premier vue ton raisonnement au sujet du trio Heero/Duo/Syao semble logique, ce n'est pas celui que j'ai suivi alors prépare toi à qques surprises même si ce n'est pas encore pr ce chapitre :) Et encore Merci

- **FIGHTER AKUMA LOLO : **Merci, c'est très gentil, je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécié ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il en sera autant pr celui-ci !

- **Fred : **Pr le couple DuoxSyao ce n'est pas pr tt de suite ms en ce qui concerne Heero c'est bien ici, bonne lecture et merci

- **Suzaku**** no miko : **Ouai c'est bien pr ça que j'en écris pas lol :p Micii et bonne lecture

- **Recif : **T'as lu les neuf chap ? OO mes respects ;) même moi j'ai pas eu le courage de ts les relire, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire passer autant d'émotion et que cela t'ai bouleversé à ce pts. En tt cas un grd merci pr ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre X te conviendra

Voici enfin le Chapitre X de Frères et **Bonne lecture** du moins je l'espère v

* * *

Plongeant son regard ténébreux dans l'écran de son ordinateur portable, en tout point similaire à celui de son ancien coéquipier, Heero masqua un bâillement sous sa main, sentant son estomac crier famine en cette soirée. Ajustant les dernières données nécessaires à la réalisation du virus, le jeune homme essayait de se distraire de la meilleure façon possible et oublier quelques minutes le conflit intérieur l'animant toujours. 

- Je suis invité à l'inauguration d'une boite dont la Winner Corps vient de faire l'acquisition, tu devrais venir avec nous, ça te changerais un peu les idées … S'exclama le jeune homme qui venait de faire irruption dans la chambre, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte et observant la réaction de son ami assis en tailleur à quelques pas de lui, le regard absorbé dans la contemplation de son écran entracite

- Mes idées s'accommodent très bien avec cette chambre. Maugréa insensiblement le brun, ne détachant pas ses yeux de sa conception d'un nouveau virus perfectionné.

- Ça fait plus de deux semaines que tu n'es pas sorti de cette chambre, et à te morfondre tout seul dans ton coin, tu en deviens grincheux et associable. Déclara en toute sincérité l'ex-pilote tout en étirant les pans froissés de sa chemise blanche stylisée

- En même temps, cela n'a jamais fait parti de mes qualités premières. Rétorqua le japonais, ne démordant pas de son choix

- Peut être mais … Tu crois vraiment que_ lui_, de son côté, reste enfermé dans l'appartement toutes ses soirées, à attendre désespérément que tu fasses le premier pas ? Avança soudain l'empathe, sachant que par là il arriverait à titiller l'attention du brun et ne jugeant pas utile de préciser l'identité du _lui_, qui leur semblait aussi naturel pour l'un que pour l'autre. Sans compter que le jeune homme n'avait pu résister à la tentation trop grande de s'insinuer dans ses sentiments présents, histoire de parvenir à le cerner une bonne fois pour toute et à le sortir de sa léthargie actuelle.

S'interrompant diligemment dans sa démarche, le preventers resta quelques minutes les yeux dans le vide, songeant aux dernières paroles du blond et à leurs incidences. Repoussant son ordinateur portable sur un coin de son lit non sans bien sûr l'avoir préalablement éteint, le jeune homme se redressa, sortant de sa chambre promptement, sous le regard surpris de son ancien coéquipier qui n'avait pas imaginé une seule minute parvenir à ses fins aussi rapidement. Croquant dans une pomme rubiconde saisie au passage, l'ancien pilote se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans plus attendre, afin de prendre une douche et dans l'espoir vain de dompter sa chevelure indisciplinée pour la première fois de leur histoire capillaire. Esquissant un sourire, l'empathe rejoignit sa chambre en fredonnant, fier de sa manœuvre et du résultat obtenu.

Sortant quelques minutes après de la salle d'eau, Heero jeta son trognon dans la poubelle, finissant de s'essuyer les cheveux après avoir été obligé de se relaver la tête devant le désastre de sa tentative échouée et la tonne de gel usée inutilement. Refermant les boutons présents au bas de ses manches, le pilote arrangea le haut de son col, désabusé par le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Glissant discrètement les clés de sa moto pour plus de précautions et sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas plus de deux heures là-bas, le jeune homme se laissa aller quelques instants à la contemplation d'une photographie délaissée sur un coin de la table, les représentant tous les cinq à la signature du traité en compagnie de la reine du royaume de Sank.

Son regard s'orienta instinctivement vers le bord de la photo où lui et Duo prenaient la pose alors que ce dernier enserrait son cou de manière possessive. La pointe de son menton reposait alors sur son épaule dans le seul but de faire rager Relena pour la énième fois et assurer sa prise sur le jeune homme tandis que lui était accroupi au sol, tentant de repousser ses bras pour ne pas blesser la jeune femme une nouvelle fois. Se remémorant ces derniers souvenirs, le jeune homme ne remarqua que trop tard le chinois penché au dessus de son épaule, sursautant inconsciemment.

- Je crois que nous avons un compte à régler tous les deux ! S'exclama l'ancien pilote de Nataku en plissant les yeux, ses cheveux voguant librement sur ses épaules alors qu'il fusillait du regard son collègue actuel

Baissant les yeux pour distinguer l'objet de son mécontentement, le brun remarqua soudain la présence du fameux pot de gel manifestement vide reposant au creux de la paume de l'asiatique.

- Euh attend c'est pas ce que tu crois … Commença le preventers, reculant en toute discrétion pour échapper à la prise du chinois et tenter de fuir

- Ah vraiment ? Alors explique moi pourquoi il ne reste plus la moindre gouttelette de gel alors qu'il n'y a même pas un quart d'heure le pot était plein ?!

- …

- Je suis désolé mon ami mais je suis dans l'obligation de devoir t'ôter la vie pour un tel affront, sache que c'est à contrecœur que je dois m'exécuter mais je n'ai … Déclara WuFei dans une réplique très théâtral, armé d'un manche à balais masqué derrière son dos alors qu'Heero avait réussir à se saisir d'un parapluie, s'apprêtant à riposter aux assauts du brun.

- … Nan mais vous n'avez pas bientôt fini vos enfantillages ! S'exclama d'une voix ferme le blond, affligé par le comportement enfantin des deux asiatiques … On va finir par être en retard avec vos âneries ! Empoignant son amant promptement le jeune homme s'assura qu'il retrouve le chemin de la salle de bain pour finir de se préparer, lâchant au passage : Et toi tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'habiller, j'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que je sors avec exhibitionniste, quand à toi, tu vas aller m'enfiler une veste … 'manquerait plus que tu prennes froid et que tu sois obligé de rester ici ! Les réprimanda l'ex-pilote dans une attitude semblant somme toute habituelle pour chacun d'entre eux.

- Ce n'est que partie remise … Scanda WuFei entraîné par son amant dont il avait trop souvent tendance à sous-estimer la force et ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

- J'y compte bien ! Répliqua le japonais, s'abaissant en signe de salut, son arme plaquée contre lui (le bout du parapluie déplié)

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'ils furent enfin prêts, Heero leur annonçant qu'il préférait les rejoindre en moto au cas où il voudrait partir plus tôt. Déjà amplement satisfait qu'il ai accepté de venir, Quatre ne s'opposa pas à sa décision, lui donnant l'adresse du club, au cas où ils se perdaient de vue et les clés de l'appartement. Arrivant aux alentours de vingt deux heures au _One by One Club_, Heero délaissa sa moto dans un coin isolé du sous-sol, rejoignant ses deux amis devant l'entrée du night-club pour finalement montrer une invitation que lui avait fourni le blond à l'intention du videur. S'avançant sous les projecteurs miroitant et étincelant, et n'appréciant pas en temps général ce genre d'endroit, le brun se pinça très fort pour ne pas prendre ses jambes à son cou et quitter les lieux en toute discrétion alors qu'il sentait plusieurs regards appréciateurs se poser sur lui, le déshabillant langoureusement.

Repérant rapidement la table où étaient établis le blond et son amant, Heero réussit aussitôt à capter le regard du chinois, lui indiquant d'un geste de la tête qu'il allait se chercher un verre au bar alors qu'il distinguait le mot « Lâcheur … » se dessiner doucement sur les lèvres de l'asiatique, ne semblant pas plus que lui aimer ce lieu. Se dirigeant d'une démarche assurée vers le bar, seul attrait qu'il trouvait à cette boite, Heero commanda d'entrée de jeu un saké, détournant son regard sur les personnes présentes dans la salle ou au centre de la piste.

- Je rêve … Ne serait-ce pas le célèbre sauveur de la nation ? Entonna une voix grave et mélodieuse, tirant le brun de sa rêverie passagère

Posant son regard verglacé et imperturbable sur le propriétaire de la voix, Heero jugea bon de ne pas répondre à cette question oratoire, se rappelant y avoir décelé une pointe de moquerie mal abusée. Déshabillant d'un regard sombre le jeune homme accoudé à ses côtés, le preventers ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa beauté singulière, bien loin de toutes ces beautés superficielles qu'il rencontrait chaque jour, non une beauté détonante, un peu comme … _Duo_, même s'il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville pour autant. Enserrant son verre alcoolisé entre ses doigts, le jeune homme quitta le bar pour aller rejoindre ses anciens coéquipiers, troublé par celui qui avait eu l'audace de l'aborder et qui plus est, de se moquer de lui. Traversant la piste sans hésiter, Heero s'immobilisa brusquement au contact d'une main appuyée sur le haut de son épaule, le détournant lentement de son point d'abstraction.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir parler ainsi mais je … je cherchais juste à attirer ton attention. S'excusa le jeune homme en baissant les yeux, masqués sous ses mèches blondes libres

Heero le détailla avec attention, surpris par ce renversement de situation mais pouvant ainsi admirer à loisir son visage angélique de plus prêt tandis qu'il était fasciné par son regard couleur jade et ses lèvres doucement rosées. Remarquant une très fine natte se démarquant de sa coupe dans l'ensemble plutôt courte, le japonais apprécia la sensualité avec laquelle elle se faufilait à l'intérieur de son col noir, ne ressemblant en rien à celle ambrée et élancée de son ancien meilleur ami. Observant alors ses épaules légèrement musclées, enserrées dans le tissu sombre de sa chemise, Heero ne put s'empêcher de prendre comme point de comparaison le natté qui à l'inverse avait une musculature beaucoup plus développée, de part ses longues heures d'entraînant et de simulation, restant pourtant tout en finesse et en discrétion.

- … tu dois me prendre pour un fan ou quelque chose comme ça, je me trompe ?

Réalisant qu'il avait perdu le fil de sa conversation, le preventers ancra son regard indifférent dans celui ondulant du blond, cherchant une échappatoire.

- Ça te dirait de venir avec moi à la table de mes amis ? Demanda du tac au tac le brun, ne tergiversant pas d'avantage tandis que l'image du natté continuait de le hanter inlassablement

Esquissant un sourire enjôleur en signe d'approbation, le jeune homme accepta la main que lui tendait l'ancien pilote d'Epyon, enlaçant ses doigts entre ceux du preventers alors qu'il se rapprochait d'un geste sensuel de son oreille, murmurant langoureusement :

- Au fait, je m'appelle Eilin …

- Heero. Répondit l'asiatique par automatisme

- I know … Souffla langoureusement le blond, frôlant d'un baiser la nuque du pilote

Entraînant le jeune homme aux origines nordiques à la table qu'avait réservée l'empathe, Heero le présenta brièvement à ses amis, s'asseyant dans un coin en compagnie de WuFei et Eilin tandis que Quatre semblait en pleine négociation, de la plus haute importance. Débutant la conversation comme à son habitude, le blond questionna les deux asiatiques sur leur expérience en tant que pilotes de renommée, lançant de temps à autre des regards lourd de sous-entendus au japonais alors que sa main s'égarait sur le haut de son genoux.

* * *

… 

….

…..

……

_L'Obscurité … impénétrable _

_Troublante_

_Humide et glacée_

_Tandis qu'une brise macabre lui caresse la nuque_

_Inquiétante et mystérieuse …_

_Une odeur _

_Celle du Sang_

_Comme un goût de métal au fond de la gorge_

_L'étreignant, l'asphyxiant_

_Une violente envie de vomir_

_Ses mains_

_Recouvertes de ce liquide carmin trop sombre_

_Beaucoup trop sombre_

_Et ce regard_

_Horrifié_

_Abandonné_

_Le hantant encore, et encore, et encore …_

_Dans une litanie mortuaire et immanquable_

_Des corps_

_Par dizaine_

_Etendus sur le sol_

_Comme … intemporels_

_Et lui_

_Qui restait là comme un idiot_

_Incapable d'avancer _

_Et puis cette mélodie …_

_Jolie p'tite mélodie_

_Lancinante_

_Enivrante_

_Doucereuse_

_…_

_Mais funèbre_

_Leurs cris _

_Résonnent encore dans son esprit_

_Quel plaisir de les entendre crier !_

_Un vrai délice_

_Douce symphonie_

_Trop rapide peut être, trop dangereuse peut être ?_

_Pas assez_

_Encore_

_Soudain _

_La tempête_

_Un tourbillon qui l'entêtent_

_Des images … monstrueuses_

_Des corps_

_Par milliers_

_Une rivière _

_De sang qui le submerge _

_Et ce rire insupportable_

_Qu'il cesse ! _

_Des regards révulsés et des lèvres dilatées_

_Des moqueries, des injures, des pleurs, des supplications et puis … le silence_

_Soudain transpercer par une infinité d'épée, il se sent suffoquer_

_Et ce rire_

_Mais qu'il cesse !_

_Ca va tellement vite qu'il en a mal à la tête_

_Trop d'images, trop d'atrocité perpétrées_

_Glacé, il se sent brûler_

_Trembler_

_Des rires d'enfants_

_Ils chantent_

_Ils murmurent_

_Et puis_

_Plus rien_

_Si ce n'est _

**_La Mort _**

_Pauvres petits ozzies_

_Pauvres petits innocents_

_Pauvres petits n'enfants …_

_Et ce rire_

_Infernal_

_Diabolique_

_Insupportable_

_MAIS QU'IL CESSE !_

_Une lumière aveuglante_

_Il se sent défaillir sous tout ce poids qui l'assaille_

_Heureusement_

**_Il_**_ est là _

_Des bras le retiennent, l'étreignent, le rassurent et le protègent_

_Il se sent tellement bien maintenant_

_Il est amoureux _

_Une main lui masque doucement la vue_

_Voulant lui faire oublier sa propre cruauté_

_L'attirant vers la sortie sans plus attendre …_

_Il se sent si bien à présent_

_Et puis un cri … déchirant_

_Il ne …_

- Nooooon !!!!! S'écria violemment le jeune homme, encore prisonnier de son cauchemar

Empêtré entre ses draps, Duo retrouva peu à peu une respiration régulière, reprenant doucement contact avec la réalité tandis qu'il essuyait ses larmes qui coulaient encore. Passant une main entre ses mèches trempées, son regard s'égara soudainement sur l'adolescent dormant à côté de lui, celui-ci commençant à remuer légèrement en signe d'un prompt réveil. Déposa un baiser sur son front, le natté lui murmura quelques paroles apaisantes et le brun se rendormit aussitôt. Fixant le mur pourpre en face de lui, le preventers resta de longues minutes perdu dans sa contemplation, déboussolé par ce nouveau rêve s'ajoutant à une liste déjà trop longue.

Sachant qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil avant au moins une ou deux heures, le jeune homme décida de se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau et remettre un peu toutes ses idées en place. Cela faisait déjà plus deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas passé une nuit sans cauchemar. Heureusement que ses horaires étaient modulables, sans ça il serait bien loin de son compte de sommeil.

Peut être était-ce du à _son _départ ?

Peut être était-ce du à une simple coïncidence ?

La date anniversaire de l'un de ses massacres ou quelque chose de ce registre, ou encore l'esprit de l'une de ses victimes qui revenait le hanter comme dans ces films d'horreur qu'il regardait en boucle durant son adolescence …

Toujours est il qu'il n'était ni d'humeur à se creuser la tête pour trouver une solution, ni décidé à partir dans une chasse aux fantômes.

Se laissant tomber sur le canapé du salon, Duo observa durant un certain temps le jeu des ombres et des lumières sur le plafond, avant de retourner subitement dans sa chambre pour enfiler un pantalon, sortant de l'appartement sans plus attendre.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, le chinois se décida à aller rejoindre son amant dans une salle juxtaposée, celui-ci s'assurant des derniers actes de propriété à signer et de la comptabilité du night-club alors que de son côté, il lui manquait déjà. Une fois le départ de l'asiatique, Eilin en profita pour se rapprocher du pilote, sa main enlaçant fiévreusement la sienne alors qu'il lui murmurait quelques paroles suaves : 

- Alors beau brun, qu'allons nous faire maintenant ?

Silence

- … J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. Murmura posément le pilote, ne souhaitant plus freiner ses pulsions comme il l'avait trop fait jusque là

Plongeant son regard impétueux dans celui pétillant du blond, Heero ne réfléchit pas d'avantage et embrassa avec lenteur le jeune homme abandonné à ses caresses, explorant sa bouche en toute liberté tandis que ses mains s'égaraient avec sensualité sous sa chemise, l'allongeant sur la banquette doucement. Alors qu'il allait approfondir encore d'avantage leur échange, Heero s'interrompit brusquement, ne pouvant résolument poursuivre sur cette voie malgré l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour lui sous les effets de l'alcool. Ne remarquant pas une seconde son trouble, le jeune homme murmura voluptueusement à son oreille, prenant cette interruption pour de la pudeur :

- Viens aux toilettes avec moi …

Y voyant là une occasion d'échapper quelques secondes à cette situation, le japonais suivit son partenaire jusqu'aux toilettes, sa main toujours enlacée dans la sienne alors qu'un flot d'image illustrant l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell l'enivrait à nouveau, l'étourdissant et le saoulant comme aucun autre alcool existant. Une fois aux toilettes, le blond attira aussitôt le preventers contre lui, l'embrassant avec passion avant de longer par de multiples baisers sa nuque découverte. Se laissant aller aux caresses du jeune homme, Heero se repassa lentement la soirée où Duo lui avait fait des avances si bien qu'il en vint à confondre réalité et désir, plus que jamais obsédé par l'image du natté abandonné à ses baisers alors qu'il s'était promis de ne plus y songer depuis deux semaines. S'emparant ardemment des lèvres du blond, l'asiatique le plaqua étroitement contre lui, s'imaginant une tout autre personne entre ses bras. Il ne remarqua pas la main du nordique s'insinuant dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, y retirant un couteau à la lame saillante alors qu'il répondait avec tout autant de conviction à ses baisers. Renversant légèrement le jeune homme pour affirmer sa prise, Heero remarqua soudain un reflet incohérent lui brouillant la vue, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité de ses actes. Réalisant immédiatement l'origine du miroitement, Heero désarma avec rapidité le blond, s'emparant de ses poignets fermement. Furieux de s'être fait déjouer de cette façon, Eilin profita de l'intention du brun pour le blesser légèrement au niveau de son avant-bras. Agacé par l'attitude sordide du blond, Heero lui brisa le poignet brutalement, s'emparant de la lame vivement. Plongé son regard impitoyable dans celui forcené du blond, Heero s'assura tout d'abord que le blond ne pourrait plus l'attaquer, le questionnant par la suite sur les raisons de son geste :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu me voulais réellement et pourquoi tu voulais débarrasser de moi ?!

- Tu n'es qu'un meurtrier, un assassin, ils te voient tous en héros mais moi je connais ta vraie nature : MEURTRIER !!!! S'écria le blond devenu complètement fou sous le poids de la colère

Haussant un sourcil, Heero qui n'était pas disposer à parler d'avantage, lui asséna un coup à la base de la nuque, l'assommant quelques instants. Souhaitant à tout prix quitter ces lieux où il n'aurait jamais du mettre les pieds, le jeune homme sortit les clés de sa moto promptement, complètement déconcerté par le comportement aliéné du blond alors qu'il avait bien failli aller plus loin avec lui. Mais ce qui le troublait bien plus encore, c'était cette folle l'envie qu'il avait eu de _le_ posséder, celui qu'il aimait plus que jamais malgré toutes ses tentatives avortées pour s'en détacher. Atteignant enfin le sous-sol, le preventers se dirigea d'un pas empressé vers sa moto, démarrant aussitôt à toute allure en direction de son appartement de substitution.

* * *

Déposant les clés des lieux et celles de sa moto sur le meuble d'entrée, Heero accrocha rapidement sa veste au portemanteau prévu à cet effet, s'avançant vers le bar occupant un large espace au fond de la pièce. Le jeune homme pouvait encore sentir le goût alcoolisé de ses baisers tandis que son odeur était encore imprégnée sur lui. Déboutonnant à toute allure sa chemise noire qu'il envoya valser dans un coin du salon, le pilote s'empressa d'aller se rincer la bouche dans la salle d'eau, dégoûter par ce qu'il avait failli faire avec ce dingue. Passant ses mains humides sur son visage pour se rafraîchir, il retourna dans le salon, plus précisément au bar, histoire de noyer son désespoir une bonne fois pour toute dans l'alcool. 

Hésitant entre deux bouteilles bien précises, le brun décida de tirer à pile ou face avec une pièce traînant au fin fond de sa poche. Pile : Whisky. S'apprêtant à se saisir de la bouteille en question, le japonais fut interrompu dans son geste par un bruit discordant résonnant à ses oreilles ne pouvant être que la sonnette d'entrée. Il décida tout d'abord d'ignorer le bruit jusqu'à finalement se résigner à aller ouvrir, jurant contre celui qui avait eu l'audace de l'importuner. Heero s'immobilisa brutalement face à son visiteur, pétrifié. Levant ses yeux rougis par un trop grand nombre de larmes déversées, il fut surpris par le silence inhabituel de son ami, croisant aussitôt le regard sidéré du brun, surpris de le trouver face à lui.

- Heero ?!

* * *

**Fin du Chapitre**

Qui a crié sadique èé ?!

Je crois que c'est la meilleure fin que j'ai jms écrite :p

Et sinon, vs en avez pensé quoi ?


	11. The curves of your lips

**Titre** : Frères – Chapitre XI -

**Auteur **: Setsu'

**Email** : Ffnet boude T.T

**Base** : GW plus un léger emprunt ms vous verrez bien

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Disclaimer **: Ni les bishos de GW ni mon autre bisho en guest star ne m'appartiennent TT

**Note&Co : **Voici donc le chapitre onze de cette fic (on n'approche de la fin T.T) tt d'abord une nouvelle fois pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis à le publier mais je voulais vraiment qu'il soit parfait car ce chapitre est THE chapitre, j'ai vraiment pris soin de bien me relire (je ne suis pas pourtant à l'abri des fautes d'orthographes lool) pour que chaque scène me convienne réellement, ce chapitre est décisif et ce jusqu'à la fin même de cette fic. Je ne vous cacherais pas que je n'ai jamais autant douté de moi car j'ai très peur qu'il ne vous convienne pas (finalement), ou que vous le trouviez incohérent et même inapproprié. Comme toujours j'ai suivi mon idée de départ et ce chapitre en faisait principalement partie, voici donc ce que ça donne … en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant :)

**Remerciements : A tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et plus particulièrement à :**

- **Blurp**** 3 :** Tt d'abord merci pr cette longue review ;) que j'ai lu entièrement. En ce qui concerne maintenant tes critiques, je ne les prends pas du tout mal rassure toi, d'ailleurs comment le pourrais-je avec ce qui les suit. Je respecte ton point de vue sur Syao' et Duo, même si tu te doutes bien que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi :) Personnellement, j'apprécie chacun de ces personnages à leur manière avec une légère préférence pour Heero (on se refait pas). J'espère seulement parvenir à redorer l'image de Duo grâce à ce chapitre puisque selon moi, c'est avant tout un être humain qui comme tout le monde, a du faire un choix pouvant sembler égoïste à priori mais dont il souffre tout autant que notre japonais national. Je ne te cacherais pas que j'ai un peu peur que ce chapitre te déplaise mais j'en prends tout de même le risque car il me semble vraiment **essentiel **et inévitable. Encore merci pour tes commentaires qui m'ont vraiment donner matière à réfléchir et j'espère parvenir à te faire aimer ce chapitre croise les doigts Peut être que tt espoir n'est pas perdu ;)

- **Récif :** Je suis ravie que l'altercation entre Wuffie et Heero t'ai plus, elle n'était même pas prévue à l'origine :) Et oui je sais cette fic est stressante, doublement pour son auteur d'ailleurs grrr. Pour la fin du précèdent chapitre, mille excuse mais j'y peux rien j'adore finir comme ça :p et ceci ne visait pas à accroître mon nombre de review, c'est juste que j'ai fait un découpage (en gros) de tout mes chapitres et qu'étant donné le pavé qui suit, il fallait bien une mise en haleine lol ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère seulement que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas et sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ;)

- **Kazuza** En fait, il faudrait que je commente chacune de tes phrases lol ! Alors on va essayer de faire synthétique (c'est mal barré lol) C'est vrai que ça traînait un peu ces derniers temps mais c'était pour mieux préparer **ça** ;) Je doute que Heero passe de nouveau pour un martyre ds ce chapitre, bien au contraire. Malgré les apparences, la situation va pourtant se modifier et de manière assez significative. Pour ce qui est de la fin, je ne peux pas t'en parler avant l'épilogue ms ne t'inquiète pas trop, j'arriverais à m'en sortir sans ménage à trois (j'sais pas si sera bien maintenant) Concernant le fait que ce soit Heero qui se meurt d'amour pour Duo et non l'inverse, je ne te cacherais pas qu'à l'origine j'ai écris cette fic ds ce but car moi aussi j'en avais un marre des fics à sens unique. Je suis contente que tu perçoives Duo ainsi car c'est ce que je voulais. Une nouvelle fois merci pour tes commentaires et tu ne me saoules pas du tout ;)

- **Mimi Yuy :** Premièrement, merci pour tes commentaires que je trouve toujours très constructifs (et c'est sincère) Ensuite pour répondre à ta question : la situation va se compliquer encore d'avantage après ce chapitre (si si c'est possible ms je vais essayer d'éviter d'abuser du angst promis) Cette rencontre est fondamentale pour la suite des évènements et va déterminer pas mal de chose concernant les relations entre Heero/Duo/Syao'. Elle aboutira également sur quelque chose de positif. Cela dépend toujours du point de vue bien sûr selon lequel on se place mais je pense tout de même que cela te conviendra ;) Je crois que j'en ai assez dit non ? Ce chapitre répondra entièrement à tes questions et j'espère à tes attentes. Je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture :) et encore merci

- **ShinOyasumi** Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu et maintenant la suite ;)

- **FIGHTER AKUMA LOLO MAXWELL :** Contente que mes adjs te fassent rire lol ;) et voici enfin le chapitre XI car mon sadisme à ses limites quand même lol ! Merci pour tes commentaires

- **Seth1 :** Pour ce qui est de l'intrigue, je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te tienne en haleine, c'est vrai que c'est un peu compliqué (même moi j'm'embrouille les pinceaux lol) ms j'essaye de m'y retrouver qd même lol. En ce qui concerne ta question, pour ne pas te mentir j'ai déjà pensé à un suicide :) alors que j'étais prise par une crise de sadisme extrême lol ! C'était d'ailleurs celui d'Heero :)))) Mais en règles général, je n'aime pas les deathfics, c'est trop triste T.T alors je ferais bel et bien un happy end (enfin personne mourra :p) Trowa aura un rôle ne t'inquiète pas c'est prévu et … merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

- **Kamara** Pour me faire pardonner : Un chapitre long (peut être pas le double lol ms tt de même long, surtt à écrire d'ailleurs --) Bonne Lecture&Merci ;)

- **Black Sharne :** Tu te doutes bien que je ne vais pas te donner la réponse maintenant :p ms merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je suis heureuse que tu trouves ma fic différente des autres :) et pr l'intrigue et bah ... c'est fait exprès ;) Bonne lecture

**Merci **également à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour Yuuwaku, j'en profite maintenant que je suis lancée lol

Ce chapitre est une nouvelle fois dédié à **Shinhee** (sorte de cadeau d'anniv' en avance) que je ne remercierais jms pour tt le soutien qu'elle m'a apporté (et continue de m'apporter) concernant cette fic (et bien d'autres), ceci notamment lors de « nos grands débats » sur les personnages principaux ou même sur l'intérêt de ce multipart. Un grand merci à ma louloute, en espérant que je parviendrais jusqu'à la fin à te faire apprécier cette fic ;) Merci pour ta bêta lecture qui m'a franchement rassurée !

**- Désolé pour la longueur des commentaires ms rassurez vs le chapitre n'en est pas moins loin puisque j'écris l'entête après, de toute manière. Si vraiment ça vous dérange, vous n'avez cas passer au chapitre même ;)** -

Voici enfin le Chapitre XI de Frères et **Bonne lecture** du moins je l'espère

Ah oui et pour le changement de rating (passage au R) c'est totalement et … vous allez comprendre pourquoi ;)

* * *

- Heero ?! 

Le jeune homme en question releva brusquement son regard face à celui étincelant du preventers, conservant un silence à la hauteur de sa réputation et déstabilisé par la présence du pilote à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Détournant ses yeux aux reflets enthousiasmés, l'asiatique se déroba une nouvelle fois, lui tournant le dos obstinément en direction du bar. Stupéfait, le natté n'osa esquisser le moindre geste pour le retenir, le détaillant de manière hébété alors qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de ce choc. Contemplant distraitement le dos dénudé et athlétique de son ancien coéquipier, l'américain s'avança finalement d'un pas, refermant la porte derrière lui pour s'y accoler nonchalamment, tandis qu'il ne _le_ quittait toujours pas des yeux.

Enserrant le haut de la bouteille de whisky entre ses doigts contractés, Heero se pencha en avant pour saisir un verre puis se ravisant, il jugea préférable de boire un gorgée d'alcool pure. Levant la bouteille sous _ses_ yeux, le japonais attendit patiemment la réponse du preventers resté muet jusque là. Devinant sans grande difficulté son contenu, Duo répondit d'une voix hésitante, troublé par le comportement de son meilleur ami :

- Non merci … Et je crois que tu n…

- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de ta part. Réfuta instantanément le brun, sans pour autant que sa voix n'adopte la moindre violence

Baissant les yeux vers le sol, l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell murmura de manière feutrée un léger « … j'crois que celle là tu l'avais bien cherchée, mon vieux », enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jogging noir. S'avançant en direction du canapé au centre de la pièce, l'asiatique préféra s'asseoir au sol plutôt que d'avoir à subir les réprimandes du blond, celles-ci quant à une éventuelle tâche. Haussant un sourcil, l'américain observa avec attention le brun silencieux, son attitude étant on ne peuT plus curieuse en cette heure avancée de la nuit. Baladant son regard sur les murs imposants du salon, le preventers ne put retenir un sourire ironique en songeant à toutes les recherches qu'il avait fait entreprises pour le retrouver, harcelant de nombreux propriétaires hôteliers. Echappant un soupir, Duo reporta son attention sur le jeune homme à l'allure éméchée, ne sachant quels mots employer pour amorcer une nouvelle réconciliation.

- Tu comptes rester planté là toute la nuit ? L'interrogea soudain Heero avec une pointe de sarcasme

Fronçant les sourcils sous l'effet de la surprise, le preventers rejoignit son ancien colocataire au bas du canapé, s'asseyant en tailleur à ses côtés. Admirant du coin de l'œil l'indifférence feinte de son compagnon, Duo se décida finalement à entamer la conversation tandis que le brun semblait fasciné par les motifs orientaux d'un coussin un peu plus loin, ceci bien entendu entre deux gorgées de whisky.

- Au fait, Kat' et Wuffie ne sont pas là ? Le questionna de manière désinvolte le natté alors qu'il ne pouvait supporter le silence régnant dans l'appartement

- Iie … Ils sont à une soirée. Répondit le japonais avec détachement, n'osant croiser le regard ensorcelant du natté qui lui donnait une impression de vertige.

- T'es resté ici tout seul dans ton coin ? Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Duo par pure curiosité

- J'y suis allé aussi …

- … mais tu es rentré avant eux car tu étouffais … Murmura spontanément le natté dans un sourire, caressant du regard la table en verre face à lui.

Heero acquiesça silencieusement, n'étant en rien surpris par la réponse du natté qui l'avait toujours cerné mieux qu'aucun autre. Délaissant sa bouteille au pied de la table, le japonais attrapa le cousin brodé alors que quelques bribes de sa soirée lui revenaient en tête.

- Et toi, tu étais venu voir Quatre, j'suppose ?

- Oui rassure toi … il ne m'a à aucun moment vendu la mèche … Répliqua presque inconsciemment le natté, fronçant les sourcils.

Serrant les dents de manière imperceptible, Heero enferma entre ses mains l'un des coins du coussin ocre, ébranlé par ces paroles. Considérant discrètement l'asiatique à ses côtés, Duo balada son regard violine le long de sa nuque dénudée, fasciné par quelques mèches retombant négligemment. Puis, remarquant une traînée ensanglantée sur le haut de son bras, le jeune homme s'empara aussitôt de son poignet, pour regarder de plus prêt sa plaie. Déstabilisé par ce geste, Heero se laissa faire, observant avec attention celui pour qui il se brûlait d'un amour emprisonnant. Détaillant du bout des doigts sa meurtrissure, Duo n'hésita pas un seul instant à déchirer une bande de tissus au bas de son tee-shirt noir, l'enserrant autour de son avant-bras pour faire cesser l'afflux du sang. Relevant ses yeux violacés vers ceux verglacés du brun, le natté l'interrogea sur les raisons de sa blessure, oubliant totalement leur dispute précédente.

- C'est aussi l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis rentré plus tôt … Avoua l'asiatique, envahit d'une chaleur douloureuse tandis que la main de l'étudiant reposait sur son bras : Duo, pourquoi voulais-tu voir Kat' à une heure pareille ? L'interrogea le japonais en diversion, cette question lui brûlant les lèvres depuis _son_ arrivée.

- Je … je voulais lui parler … Balbutia le jeune homme désarçonné, rencontrant le regard perplexe du brun, il poursuivit sa phrase, sachant très bien qu'il en attendait plus … au sujet de mes cauchemars en fait car … depuis que tu es partis, je n'arrête pas d'en faire … Confessa le preventers d'une voix tremblante, baissant les yeux honteusement

Recouvrant la main du natté par la sienne afin d'attirer son attention, le japonais plongea son regard verglacé dans celui du jeune homme, murmurant un « … raconte moi ton dernier cauchemar » d'un calme déroutant. Relevant les yeux prudemment, Duo plongea son regard dans celui du brun, tentant de décrypter cette nuance indéchiffrable qui l'avait toujours fasciné. S'abandonnant dans la chaleur de son regard édifiant, le jeune homme débuta le récit de son dernier cauchemar, les images défilant à nouveau dans son esprit brutalement :

- C'était au cours d'une énième mission, dans les sous-sols d'une base de l'Organisation sur L3, je faisais diversion auprès des ozzies pour vous laisser le champ libre. Ils étaient plus d'une trentaine et… je les ai tous tués de sang froid … les cadavres s'amoncelèrent sur le sol dans l'obscurité pénétrante. Le pire c'est que je me sentais … jubiler … j'avais pris un tel plaisir à les faire souffrir que ça en devenait presque … inhumain. Et cette mélodie me revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, étouffée sous les cris de déchirement. D'un seul coup tout est allé très vite : dans un tourbillon de sang et de désespoir, j'ai revu quelques bribes de mon passé sur L2 et ce rire, toujours le même qui résonnait inlassablement dans ma tête : Le rire de … _Shinigami_. Je sombrais de plus en plus dans la démence quand … _Tu_ es arrivé, m'attirant vers l'arrière pour me détourner ma propre folie. Je me sentais enfin en sécurité et ce ozzie a surgit … pour te poignarder dans le dos … encore. Acheva Duo d'une voix quasi silencieuse avant, se cachant derrière ses mèches ambrées.

Restant silencieux, Heero contempla pensivement l'américain, discernant quelques larmes perlant au creux de ses joues alors qu'il ressentait encore sa détresse passée. Relevant à peine la tête, le jeune homme à fleur de peu murmura doucement, une ribambelle de larmes s'écoulant le long de ses joues :

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ressasse tout ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces souvenirs reviennent-ils me tourmenter ? Je n'en peux plus, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou, Heero …

Baissant son regard embué vers le sol par peur de rencontrer celui du brun, l'américain se laissa aller à pleurer, faiblement. Evacuant par là toute cette tension et son sentiment d'insécurité permanent, le jeune homme s'en voulu énormément de craquer à nouveau devant _lui,_ lui témoignant ainsi son égarement et … sa dépendance. Son corps se contracta violemment à cette pensée. Le scrutant avec attention, Heero resta silencieux, tourmenté par cette envie folle de le consoler, de le protéger et de … l'aimer comme il le mérite. Car même s'il l'avait fait souffrir, il n'en restait pas moins aussi coupable que lui. Murmurant un simple « … Approche » à l'intention du pilote, il ne résista pas plus longtemps à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, l'étreignant de manière possessive. C'était comme viscéral, comme vital … Se réfugiant instinctivement auprès de l'asiatique, Duo se laissa aller contre son épaule nue, pleurant douloureusement et passant ses bras autour du pilote par peur qu'il ne lui échappe à nouveau.

Appuyant la pointe de son menton sur la tête de l'étudiant, Heero effleura du bout des doigts son dos cambré, contemplant pensivement la table en verre face à lui. Calmant peu à peu ses sanglots, le jeune homme profita quelques minutes encore de cette douce étreinte, retrouvant la sensation de sa peau nue tout contre lui et écoutant assidûment les battements de son cœur réguliers. Se redressant lentement, Duo croisa le regard impénétrable du japonais, fasciné par ses prunelles électrisantes.

Son regard.

C'était ce qui l'aimait le plus chez lui. La première fois, il en avait eu le souffle coupé, lui faisant rater son second tir.

Certains appelaient ça _le coup de foudre_. Mais un coup de foudre : ce n'était pas à répétition. Et un coup de foudre ça ne concernait pas votre meilleur ami.

…

……

Même si la personne en question a été votre premier amour de jeunesse ?

Même si cette personne s'appelle Heero Yuy et qu'elle vous regarde droit dans les yeux, à vous en clouer sur place ?

Même si cette personne vous retient entre ses bras et effleure discrètement la courbe de vos reins ?

Même si …

Vous doutez encore de ne plus … aimer cette personne ?

Choisissant de ne plus réfléchir, le jeune homme inclina doucement son visage sur le côté, scellant timidement ses lèvres contre celles du brun par une caresse éphémère.

Encore une fois, juste pour voir, juste pour savoir s'il ne s'était pas trompé …

Détachant doucement ses lèvres de celles du brun, le natté observa l'espace d'un instant la réaction du preventers, envahit par un sentiment de panique.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pli, ne le repoussant pas mais ne participant pas d'avantage. Immobile, il ne l'avait quitté des yeux, une nuance étrange dans le regard. Se relevant sans plus attendre, le jeune homme n'avait qu'une envie : Détaler … alors qu'il s'en voulait déjà d'avoir osé l'embrasser.

- Heero, je … Balbutia l'étudiant au début avant de se redresser pour quitter au plus vite cet appartement de malheur

S'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, l'américain poursuivit sans même se retourner vers son interlocuteur. Il ne voulait tout de même pas le quitter comme un malpropre, après tout lui n'y était pour rien :

- Je … je n'sais pas ce qui m'a pris … je … j'ferais mieux de rentrer … j'suis désolé… tu pourras dire à Quatre que j'suis passé …

S'apprêtant à sortir, Duo fut brusquement happé vers l'arrière, le japonais ayant de toute évidence anticipé sa fuite. Attirant le jeune homme d'une pression autour de son poignet, Heero renversa le natté à la manière d'un tango, scellant avec fougue ses lèvres contre celles de son ancien coéquipier. L'embrassant de manière passionnée, l'asiatique ne se gêna pas pour lui témoigner son opinion à cet égard, faufilant la pointe de sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Déconcerté par ce retournement de situation, Duo ne réfléchit pas d'avantage et approfondit à son tour le baiser, nouant ses bras autour de la nuque du brun. Caressant sensuellement le haut de sa cuisse, Heero resserra sa prise derrière son dos pour le rapprocher contre lui et clore le baiser.

Reculant une jambe vers l'arrière pour se redresser, le natté n'osa croiser le regard de son ancien colocataire, le haut de ses joues légèrement rougies et sa respiration encore irrégulière. Baladant son regard sur le torse bronzé du japonais, Duo ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, en de telles conditions. Heero l'attira soudain contre lui, son bras reposant résolument autour de sa taille. S'apprêtant à renouveler son action, il fut interrompu par la main du natté plaquée contre ses lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, Heero … Déclara Duo, tentant d'échapper à la prise du brun et lui désignant du regard la bouteille de whisky un peu plus loin

Esquissant un sourire, le jeune homme se pencha lentement vers la nuque de son interlocuteur, respirant la douce fragrance vanillée de sa peau. Murmurant d'une voix grave à l'intention du natté, celui-ci se sentit frissonner sous ses caresses :

- Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir qu'il m'en faut _nettement_ plus pour me faire perdre le contrôle et encore … je ne suis même pas sûr que cela suffirait …

Abaissant ses lèvres au contact de sa peau claire, le preventers longea de la pointe de sa langue la jugulaire de son cou, tel un vampire assoiffé de lui. Relâchant son visage vers l'arrière, Duo s'abandonna un peu plus contre lui, enivré par la douceur de ses baisers et murmurant de manière saccadée :

- Heero … arrête … arrête pendant qu'il est encore temps … sinon …. moi je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter après …

Plongeant son regard grisant dans celui étincelant de son ancien coéquipier, ses lèvres s'ourlèrent légèrement sur le côté, se scellant farouchement à celles de son partenaire. L'embrassant résolument, l'embrassant amoureusement, Heero laissa libre court à ses envies si longtemps réfrénées, le temps semblant s'être arrêté autour d'eux. Se délectant des baisers torrides de celui dont il ne les refuserait jamais, Duo se sentit comme glacé et brûlant à la fois. Une tempête de neige sur un volcan en fusion. Ses mains s'égarèrent sur sa peau douce et épicée, appréciant la sensation de velours sous ses doigts élancés. Caressant le jeune homme par-dessus ses vêtements, le japonais s'amusa avec l'élastique de son jogging noir, s'insinuant parfois légèrement en dessous. Sa main ne tarda pas à frôler la courbe de ses fesses, le rapprochant étroitement contre lui tandis qu'il glissait sa jambe entre les deux siennes.

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, Duo détacha brusquement ses lèvres de celles du brun, réalisant que s'ils ne s'arrêtaient pas maintenant, il finirait par tromper Syaoran sans aucun état d'âme. Echappant aussitôt à l'emprise exercée de l'ancien pilote d'Epyon, le jeune homme se dirigea sans plus attendre vers la porte, empruntant le chemin le plus rapide. Ce fut sans compter l'obstination de son meilleur ami qui n'était pas de cet avis. Le retenant fermement par le poignet, Heero haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas les raisons de ce soudain changement. Devinant par son regard ses interrogations, Duo déclara d'une voix tremblante, se concentrant sur ses yeux pour ne plus voir ni ses lèvres ni sa peau :

- Je ne peux pas _lui_ faire ça …

S'avançant d'un pas, Heero attira vivement le jeune homme contre lui, son bras reposant autour de sa taille. Il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille, chassant une mèche retombant sur sa nuque :

- Il a eu sa chance et s'il n'a pas été capable de te garder, ce n'est pas mon problème.

Reprenant sur ces mots possession des lèvres du natté, Heero laissa glisser sa main le long de la jambe droite du preventers. S'abaissant légèrement, il glissa ses doigts aux creux de ses genoux, le soulevant sans aucune difficulté.

- A mon tour de te montrer ce dont je suis capable…

L'embrassant impétueusement, le japonais évita les murs avec dextérité, pénétrant dans sa chambre et déposant l'étudiant sur le lit recouvert d'une étoffe rouge sang. Refermant la porte, Heero reporta son attention sur le jeune homme étendu sur son lit, l'observant également. Soudain assailli par une angoisse insoutenable, le japonais craignait d'avoir mal agit. Plus que tout, il avait peur que ce ne soit pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait imaginé, peur qu'il ne parvienne pas à le _détourner _de Syaoran. S'immobilisant face à lui, le brun se sentit stupide de part sa réaction. Il avait tout de même réussit à l'emmener jusque dans son lit et voilà qu'il trouvait le moyen de se dégonfler au moment fatidique.

Se redressant soudain, Duo ne comprit pas pourquoi il ne venait pas le rejoindre et pourquoi il restait statufié de cette façon. Tendant le bras pour atteindre le haut de son jean délavé, le preventers glissa ses doigts au niveau de sa ceinture, l'attirant jusqu'à lui sur le sommier. Longeant de ses doigts brûlants les muscles de son dos contracté, l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell remonta progressivement ses jambes le long des siennes, dans un geste emprunt de sensualité. Plongeant son regard mesuré dans celui incandescent de son partenaire, Heero murmura d'une voix calme, sa main reposant sur la cuisse du natté pour l'immobiliser :

- Si tu ne veux pas, je ne te forcerais pas. Je comprendrais … après tout qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu …

L'interrompant d'un baiser fugitif, Duo esquissa un sourire, amusé par le comportement très « gentleman » du jeune homme :

- Si pendant la Guerre, on m'avait dit qu'il fallait t'avoir dans un lit pour te faire parler, crois-moi que je t'y aurais entraîné bien avant … Déclara-t-il rêveusement, passant sa main entre les mèches indisciplinées de son compagnon

Esquissant un sourire à cette remarque, le japonais murmura au creux de ses lèvres « Et si on m'avait que tu y étais silencieux … » s'emparant aussitôt des lèvres du natté pour un baiser fiévreux. Se séparant au bout de quelques minutes, les deux anciens pilotes restèrent silencieux, se délectant de la présence de l'autre. Remontant son tee-shirt noir le long de son ventre plat, le japonais savoura la sensation de sa peau frissonnant sous ses doigts affamés. L'américain plia alors ses jambes de part et d'autre de lui, provoquant la rencontre de leurs deux désirs. Esquissant un sourire aguicheur, le natté haussa un sourcil appréciateur, ceci passant pour une véritable incitation au viol du point de vue du jeune homme en effervescence. Plongeant son regard impérieux dans celui violine de son compagnon, il murmura d'une voix grave, ses mains s'égarant au plus bas de son dos.

- J'ai envie de toi, tu sais …

Silence

- Et Syaoran ? Demanda Duo, s'installant un peu plus sous le japonais

…

- … il n'avait cas pas empiéter sur mes plates-bandes … Répondit du tac au tac Heero, ne quittant pas des yeux l'objet de tous ses désirs

S'emparant farouchement des lèvres de son ex-coéquipier, le japonais envoya aussitôt balader son tee-shirt noir, recouvrant son torse de multiples baisers. Relâchant son visage vers l'arrière, Duo murmura doucement, enserrant la taille du brun entre ses jambes :

- Et on fera quoi après ? Une fois que … je l'aurais officiellement trompé avec son frère ?

Redressant son regard cobalt à hauteur de celui méditatif du natté, Heero répondit spontanément, admirant les traits fins de l'américain et un rien inquiets.

- On _recommencera_ …. encore … et encore …

N'en attendant pas moins, le natté embrassa avec passion les lèvres du brun, ne souhaitant penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui. Il s'abandonna alors entièrement sous le jeune homme à moitié dénudé, s'allongeant résolument entre les couvertures vermeilles. Chevauchant l'américain, Heero fit glisser son jogging avec une lenteur mesurée, révélant un boxer tout aussi noir et lui semblant en cet instant des plus attrayants. Descendant à son tour la fermeture de son jean, le natté ne quitta pas des yeux le japonais, réalisant l'importance de ce geste et ses conséquences prochaines.

- Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de faire ça … Confessa Duo timidement, posant son regard brûlant sur l'élastique blanc de son boxer qui contrastait alors pleinement avec sa peau halée

S'enorgueillissant de ces mots, le preventers sentit des ailes lui pousser, ne pouvant résister à la tentation de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Longeant la natte ambrée du jeune homme, l'asiatique délaça rapidement le ruban noir l'entourant, libérant les boucles soyeuses de son partenaire. Renversant le pilote sous lui, Duo s'assit à hauteur de son entrejambe, ondulant traîtreusement contre lui alors que sa langue dessinait des arabesques autour de son nombril. Enroulant l'une de ses mèches entre ses doigts, le japonais se retenu à grand renfort de ne pas le prendre sur le coup, ne souhaitant surtout pas précipiter les choses et faire que cette nuit leur soit intarissable. Remontant vers son menton, Duo faufila sa langue entre les lèvres du preventers, l'embrassant avec enthousiasme. Attirant l'américain contre lui, Heero referma ses bras autour de ses épaules, sa chevelure les isolant du reste du monde. Caressant du regard les lèvres rougies du brun, le jeune homme murmura alors avec douceur, se rappelant les quelques mots d'un vieux film vu en sa compagnie :

- The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold. **The curves of your lips rewrite history** **(1)**…

Embrassant avec tendresse les lèvres de son ancien coéquipier, l'étudiant plongea son regard incandescent dans celui du brun, achevant de lui retirer son jean importun. Frôlant la chute de ses reins, Heero ne tarda pas à inverser la situation, plaquant l'ancien pilote contre son oreiller et ne quittant pas un instant ses lèvres. Glissant lentement ses doigts sous l'élastique noir de son boxer, l'asiatique effleura doucement la peau nue de sa hanche, s'apprêtant à lui ôter entièrement le tissu. Duo le stoppa dans sa démarche, une main autour de son poignet, il entonna timidement :

- Attend … avant 'faut que tu saches que n'ai jamais ….

- Tu n'as jamais ?? Reprit le preventers avec surprise, totalement déboussolé

- Non pas ça, baka … Poursuivit le natté en souriant … je n'ai jamais, comment dire … été en dessous … Confessa le jeune homme, rouge comme une tomate … enfin , jamais de manière consentante … Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, songeant à un sombre épisode de son adolescence en tant que soldat **(2)**

- Oh … S'exclama Heero, retirant sa main sans même s'en être rendu compte … Et bien si tu … enfin je … Bafouilla le japonais, ses joues s'empourprant également face à ce léger problème technique

- Non tu ne comprends pas … Reprit l'américain, caressant la joue du brun pour le décontracter … Je veux que ça soit **toi** J'ai toujours voulu que ça soit toi … seulement …

Interrompant délibérément le jeune homme dans ses pensées, Heero s'empara avec tendresse des lèvres du preventers, tentant de lui faire transparaître tout l'amour qui l'éprouvait à son égard. Déposant un baiser au creux de ses lèvres, le japonais déclara avec détermination. Son regard s'égarant sur l'épaule dénudée de son compagnon, il se sentit brûler de rage à l'idée qu'on ai pu lui faire du mal.

- Je ferais en sorte que plus jamais tu ne te souviennes de ce jour … j'te promets mon ange que tu oublieras tout …

S'abaissant à hauteur de son visage sombre, l'ancien pilote d'Epyon prit à nouveau possession des lèvres du jeune homme, l'embrassant comme jamais il n'embrasserait personne. Laissant glisser ses doigts élancés le long de son torse ignorant l'imperfection, Heero s'insinua distraitement sous le boxer noir de son compagnon, continuant de l'embrasser tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus rapide. Dessinant du bout des doigts l'objet de ses murmures, le jeune homme lui impliqua quelques caresses exercées, marquant la peau fine de son cou avec ses dents. Etouffant un soupir, l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell se sentit _décoller _sous ses mains licencieuses, manquant un battement. Ses mordillements lui faisant l'effet d'une torture exquise, Duo s'abandonna pleinement contre le sommier sous lui, savourant la sensation de _ses_ mains posées sur lui tandis qu'elles lui faisaient redécouvrir le sens du mot « plaisir ».

Délivrant l'étudiant de son étau de tissu, Heero appliqua ses mains brûlantes contre l'excitation du preventers, débutant un mouvement de balancier. Se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas extérioriser son plaisir présent, le jeune homme resserra ses doigts autour des couvertures vermeilles sous lui, les empoignant violemment. Il se pressa alors de tout son être contre le corps contracté de son amant, n'ayant jamais imaginé que celui-ci puisse le faire vibrer à ce point. Scellant une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celles entrouvertes de l'étudiant, Heero descendit progressivement le long de son torse, déposant quelques baisers volatiles au creux de ses hanches. Replaçant ses mains à hauteur de ses reins, il caressa avec la pointe de sa langue le désir de son partenaire, ne tardant pas à l'entourer de ses lèvres. Echappant un cri sous le coup de la surprise, Duo ne put retenir un « Oh God … » réalisant ce que le japonais s'apprêtait à faire.

Esquissant un sourire face à sa réaction, Heero balada sa langue sur la longueur, rendant l'ex-pilote ivre d'excitation. Il commença alors un mouvement d'aller et venu entre ses lèvres tandis que l'américain se retenait difficilement pour ne pas exprimer son contentement à l'immeuble tout entier. Imprimant les mouvements du preventers contre lui, Duo se cambra sous le jeune homme dont il ignorait jusque là le talent, voyant déjà défiler sous ses yeux tout un cheptel d'éléphants roses. Sentant que ses barrières ne tarderaient plus à céder, le japonais précisa ses caresses sur le sommet de son désir, retenant fermement le pilote par les hanches. Se libérant dans un hurlement digne des plus grands félins, Duo se laissa retomber contre le matelas, satisfait comme jamais.

Se redressant à l'aide de ses avant-bras, le jeune homme captura la lèvre inférieure du preventers entre les siennes, l'embrassant amoureusement. Attirant son ancien coéquipier tout contre lui, l'ex-pilote à la chevelure dénattée noua ses bras autour de son cou, explorant sa bouche sans la moindre pudeur. Laissant soudain glisser ses doigts le long de son corps tendu, Duo s'affaira à lui retirer le dernier rempart inutile, souhaitant le sentir intégralement contre lui. Lâchant le boxer blanc au bas du lit, le jeune homme nicha son visage au creux de son cou, respirant cette douce odeur de _lui_. Tendant son bras pour tenter d'atteindre le tiroir de sa table de nuit, Heero réalisa qu'il ne le frôlait même pas du bout des doigts. Roulant sur le côté pour mieux s'en approcher, l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell se retrouva tout naturellement au dessus de lui, l'embrassant pendant ce temps là de manière exaltante. Tendant de nouveau son bras, il arrivait cette fois à toucher la poignée en bois seulement c'était nettement moins évident d'ouvrir le tiroir dans ce sens là, notamment lorsqu'un shinigami exalté ondule sournoisement contre vous avec la ferme intention de tester votre résistance. Tâtonnant à l'aveugle du fait de ses cheveux l'entourant, Heero essaya pour la énième fois d'entrouvrir ce satané tiroir, se sentant faiblir sous les caresses plus que ciblées du preventers. Duo observa encore quelques minutes le petit jeu de son compagnon, amusé par son infortune et ses tentatives désespérées, « censées » être discrètes. Déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du brun, l'américain esquissa un sourire, plongeant son regard espiègle dans celui du brun malchanceux.

- Tu me fait vraiment trop pitié … S'exclama le jeune homme amusé, se penchant légèrement pour entrouvrir le tiroir et plonger sa main à la recherche de … à la recherche de quoi déjà ? Fronçant les sourcils, Duo reporta son attention sur l'asiatique en dessous lui, celui-ci faisant mine d'être vexer : Au fait, qu'est ce que tu voulais dans ce tiroir ?

- Devine … Murmura de manière narquoise le japonais détournant les yeux sur le côté.

Sentant soudain un objet bien précis se dessiner sous ses doigts, le jeune homme referma ses doigts autour du tube en question, poussant ensuite le tiroir en bois. Baladant le lubrifiant entre ses mains, le jeune homme lit distraitement les inscriptions écrites en travers, s'amusant de l'impatience de son ex coéquipier.

- Hum hum … tu savais qu'ils utilisaient du pétrole pour fabriquer ça ? S'étonna le natté, semblant passionné par l'étude de l'objet

- Passionnant … tu comptes me faire languir encore longtemps ou alors tu veux me faire un cours sur l'emploi abusif du pétrole dans les produits de consommation ? Reprit Heero avec dérision, perdant patience au fil des minutes tandis que ses mains se faisaient caressantes à hauteur de ses reins.

- En fait, je pensais plutôt te parler de toutes les marques existantes mais si tu préfères rester sur la composition, je peux aussi te … S'exclama Duo, tout en observant le tube avec attention

Heero tenta alors de lui arracher des mains, s'impatientant sérieusement tandis que le preventers s'amusait à le narguer. Duo l'en empêcha sciemment, poursuivant sa lecture approfondie quand soudain le jeune homme se redressa, s'emparant de ses lèvres volubiles pour le plaquer contre le matelas. Murmurant un léger « baka » entre deux baisers, Heero laissa glisser sa main le long du poignet de son partenaire, prenant possession de l'objet sans la moindre difficulté. Esquissant un sourire suite à sa manigance, le jeune homme s'abandonna sous les caresses adroites de l'asiatique, enserrant ses jambes autour de son dos. Souriant également le preventers mordilla légèrement la lèvre de son ancien coéquipier, l'embrassant par la suite de manière intense. Reposant le tube au bas du lit, le jeune homme inséra un premier doigt à l'intérieur du pilote, le détendant patiemment.

Echappant un faible gémissement suite à cette intrusion, ses plaintes furent bientôt éteintes par les baisers tendres du japonais, celui-ci l'embrassant amoureusement. Faufilant un second doigt, Heero sentit peu à peu l'américain se décontracter sous ses caresses, s'habituant progressivement à sa présence. Relâchant son visage vers l'arrière, Duo referma ses mains sur les épaules tendues de son compagnon, la douleur faisant bientôt place au plaisir. Glissant un dernier doigt, l'ancien pilote d'Epyon sentit le jeune homme se cambrer contre lui, remuant légèrement ses hanches pour apprécier cette nouvelle sensation. Déposant un baiser sur la pointe de son nez, Heero retira un à un ses doigts de l'intimité du preventers. Il prit alors possession des lèvres de l'étudiant pour un langoureux baiser, entrant en lui par la même occasion.

Détachant brusquement ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon, Duo échappa un gémissement, resserrant ses doigts crispés sur les omoplates du brun. Maintenant l'une de ses mains contre la hanche du natté, le japonais remua légèrement son bassin, pénétrant entièrement le pilote et calquant les mouvements du preventers sur les siens. S'approchant de son oreille, il lui murmura un tendre « Détend toi … » dégageant son visage de quelques mèches et déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. Amorçant peu à peu un mouvement lascif contre le jeune homme, Heero intensifia ses coups de reins, sentant alors les ongles du pilote s'enfoncer dans son dos au rythme de sa jubilation. Affirmant sa prise autour de sa taille, le preventers se plaqua entièrement contre son amant, souhaitant plus que jamais se fondre en lui. Se redressant à l'aide de ses avant-bras, Heero se pencha tendrement vers l'oreille de son compagnon, poursuivant néanmoins son action avec dextérité. Appuyant sa tête contre le traversin en dessous lui, Duo balada ses mains le long des poignets contractés du brun dans un aller et venu incessant.

Effleurant de ses lèvres l'oreille de son partenaire, le japonais lui murmura d'une voix grave un léger « … ça va ? », captivé par cet ange qu'il possédait enfin. Rouvrant ses yeux suite à ces mots, Duo plongea son regard ensorcelant dans celui du brun, prononçant à la barrière de ses lèvres un « mieux que jamais ... » passionné, avant de l'embrasser ardemment. Se laissant retomber contre le torse plat de son ex-coéquipier, Heero répondit amoureusement à cet échange, approfondissant son emprise sur l'étudiant exalté. Echappant un gémissement, le jeune homme se sentit perdre pied sous les mouvements assurés de son partenaire, sa vue s'assombrissant de tant à autre. Caressant le visage glacé de son amant, le japonais déposa une série de baisers le long de sa joue, ses rêves devenant réalité tandis qu'il poursuivait son ascension. Se remémorant toutes les nuits en temps de Guerre où il avait secrètement attendu cet instant, Duo plongea son visage dans le cou du brun pour immortaliser cette sensation, caressant les muscles contractés de ses bras et de son dos.

Haussant par son doigt le menton de l'américain, Heero scella avec douceur ses lèvres contre celles du preventers, redoublant ses coups de reins sous l'effet de la satisfaction. Murmurant le prénom de son amant dans un soupir voluptueux, le jeune homme fut brusquement parcouru par une série de frisson en témoignage de son exaltation sans nom. Atteignant peu à peu les limites de sa résistance, Heero scella avec passion ses lèvres contre celles de son partenaire, appuyant sa main contre sa hanche pour le posséder entièrement. Embrassant de manière farouche l'étudiant entre ses bras, le brun relâcha son essence à l'intérieur du pilote, exprimant son plaisir entre ses lèvres enthousiasmées.

Remontant sa main le long du corps luisant de son amant, le japonais s'affaira à écarter les couvertures, engageant l'américain à se glisser avec lui entre les draps alors qu'il s'amusait à lui ébouriffer les cheveux encore d'avantage. Esquissant un sourire, Duo se plaqua entièrement contre son amant tandis que ses bras se refermaient autour de lui, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper. Chassant une mèche lui tombant dans les yeux, Heero quémanda un dernier baiser avant d'appuyer son visage entre l'oreiller et sa nuque dénudée, reprenant une respiration naturelle. Baladant ses doigts sur le dos nu de l'asiatique, le preventers dessina des cercles rêveusement, caressant sa peau s'hérissant sous sa main. Levant les yeux vers le plafond, Duo se retint de soupirer, mordillant l'épaule de l'asiatique de manière taquine. Remarquant que cela ne troublait en rien la quiétude de son compagnon, l'américain se fondit un peu plus contre le torse détendu de son amant, murmurant d'une toute petite voix :

- 'ro t'es vraiment fatigué là ou tu flemmardes ?

- Mhmm … Grogna le jeune homme en remuant, plaquant sa main contre la hanche de l'américain dans un début de sourire discret

- Mon chéri … Appela une seconde fois le preventers, chatouillant avec l'une de ses mèches la nuque du brun et esquissant un sourire libertin

- Mmm ? Fut sa seconde réponse, redressant son visage à hauteur de celui de son partenaire en fronçant les sourcils

- S'il s'avérait (un baiser sur le nez) que par le plus grand des hasards (un baiser au coin de la bouche) je ne sois mais alors (un baiser sur le menton) pas le moins du monde fatigué (un baiser dans le cou) par notre précèdent « entretien » (un baiser au creux de l'épaule) Est-ce que (une caresse dans les cheveux) par un heureux hasard (une main glisse sur une joue), le charmant jeune homme (des doigts qui caressent une nuque) allongé au dessus de moi (une main qui descend le long d'une épaule) pourrait-il être ( des doigts qui s'enlacent avec d'autres) dans le même cas ? L'interrogea Duo en souriant, le regard pétillant et une jambe se redressant contre lui.

Ne trouvant pas de réponse adéquate pour cette question lui paraissant bien trop compliquée en cette heure avancée de la nuit, Heero préféra le geste à la parole comme à son ordinaire, s'emparant des lèvres séduisantes de son amant, il ne lui laissa aucun doute sur l'étendu de ses pensées.

* * *

En même temps 

Refermant la porte derrière son amant, le jeune homme déposa les clés sur le meuble d'entrée, s'étirant nonchalamment. Se collant contre lui dans l'obscurité, le preventers lui déposa un baiser dans le cou avant de se diriger vers l'interrupteur le plus proche. Retirant sa veste et ses chaussures, le jeune blond s'avança dans son salon, remarquant un reflet étrange. Une fois la lumière allumée, il put alors découvrir une bouteille de whisky à demi pleine, abandonnée au pied de la table basse. Se retournant vers son amant qui s'était immobilisé sur le seuil de la porte, l'ex-pilote chuchota discrètement, ne souhaitant pas réveiller leur locataire :

- A mon avis, il a du y aller un peu fort sur l'alcool et à l'heure qu'il est, il doit ronfler comme un gundam …

- Honnêtement ça m'étonnerait … Murmura le chinois en souriant, n'osant faire le moindre geste

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? S'exclama l'empathe surpris

- Approche … Lui répondit le chinois par un geste de la main

S'avançant au côté de son compagnon, Quatre regarda de chaque côté du couloir et ne vit que des portes fermées. Ne comprenant toujours pas ce que voulait dire son amant, il releva les yeux vers le chinois.

- Mais y'a rien … S'exclama-t-il, déconcerté

Appuyant sa main contre sa bouche, le chinois l'attira contre lui, l'incitant à écouter. Se concentrant sur l'objet de son attention, le jeune blond discerna peu à peu quelques murmures et soupirs significatifs, ses joues s'empourprant aussitôt. Il se sépara sans plus attendre du preventers, chuchotant de nouveau :

- Nan mais arrête, ça ne se fait pas … Le disputa Quatre en lui tapant sur les doigts

Esquissant un sourire, WuFei se retourna vers son amant, murmurant tout en retirant ses chaussures :

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il lui plaisait autant surtout qu'en un soir quand même … franchement il m'étonnera toujours ce Yuy ! Entonna le chinois espiègle, se remémorant vaguant le visage de ce « Eilin », pas trop mal mais un peu trop extraverti à son goût …

- J'espère seulement qu'il ne le regretteras pas … Soupira Quatre en levant les yeux au ciel, imaginant déjà la réaction du natté et le scénario catastrophe allant de pair

Eteignant la lumière du salon, le jeune arabe prit la main de son compagnon, l'entraînant vers leur chambre avant qu'ils ne s'endorment sur le pas de la porte. S'arrêtant de nouveau, le chinois reprit, d'un visage étonné :

- Nan mais franchement … c'est un coup à me foutre des complexes ça !

Esquissant un sourire devant le visage dépité de l'asiatique indiscret, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de le rassurer, tendant légèrement l'oreille pour entendre les gémissements de la chambre au fond du couloir :

- Mais non ne t'inquiètes pas mon chéri … pourquoi crois-tu que je suis avec toi, si ce n'est pour cela ?

Rivant brusquement son regard sur son ancien coéquipier, le chinois passa de la surprise à l'indignation, fusillant du regard son amant mutin. Esquissant un clin d'œil malicieux à l'intention du brun, Quatre attrapa de nouveau sa main, l'attirant jusqu'à leur chambre :

- Au lieu de les espionner, viens donc me montrer tes talents Casanova …

Lançant un dernier regard hostile en direction de la porte, WuFei rejoignit son amant, un sourire aux lèvres, se collant contre lui sans trop se faire prier et refermant la porte avec son pied.

* * *

**Tites notes : **

**(1) **Phrase tirée du film _Velvet Goldmine_ spécialement pour Shinhee ;) dont la traduction est « Le monde est changé parce que tu es fais d'ivoire et d'or. Les courbes de tes lèvres réécrivent l'histoire. » C'est trop beau j'trouve ;)

**(2)** Voir le chapitre (quatrième scène) en effet, je fais ici référence au viol qu'à subit Duo au cour de la Guerre. Je précise au cas où car il se peut que vous l'ayez oublié vu que je n'en ai plus reparlé (N'est-ce pas Shinhee ? Pour ne citer personne lol)

**TBC**

Il y avait une autre scène de prévue à l'origine ms elle était vrmt trop longue alors elle sera ds le prochain chapitre :)

…

Alors

Heureux ?

Déçu ?

Trop rapide ?

Inapproprié ou Incohérent ?

J'ai hâte de connaître votre avis sur la question car ce chapitre me semble vraiment capital …

Encore merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire (the pavé ;)

A la prochaine ;;;


	12. The return of the clown

**Titre** : Frères – Chapitre XII -

**Auteur **: Setsu'

**Email** : dark. : GW plus un léger emprunt ms vous verrez bien

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Disclaimer **: Ni les bishos de GW ni mon autre bisho en guest star ne m'appartiennent TT

**NoteCo : **Encore et toujours pardon pour l'attente (ça devient une ritournelle lool) mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes ;) se résumant par : le bac blanc et un manque d'inspiration pour changer. En effet, j'ai du pas mal réviser ces derniers temps, pr commencer. De plus, j'ai souvent l'impression que mon écriture de fics ne se résument plus qu'à ce multipart et c'est un peu déprimant car j'ai une foule d'idées pour d'autres fics ms je suis obligée de me restreindre, étant donné la liste importante de fics inachevées que je totalise déjà. Bien sûr, j'aime cette fic et j'ai vraiment hâte de vous faire découvrir la fin seulement j'ai parfois besoin de m'en écarter un peu, pour mieux revenir après. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles les publications sont aussi tardives, ça plus, pas mal de devoirs aussi. On arrive presque à la fin de toute façon alors on va dire que … je fais durer le plaisir ;) Sinon concernant ce chapitre, rien d'exceptionnel, je suis dans mon élément c'est tout ;) Pas particulièrement satisfaite ms bon en même temps, je ne le suis jamais vraiment lool

**Remerciements : **

- **Blaze the dark : **Tt d'abord merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'envoyer un mail, c'est très gentil. J'ai déjà répondu à celui-ci alors je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que ce chapitre te plaise tout autant que l'autre et encore merci de lire cette fic ;)

- **Fighter Akuma lolo Maxwell :** Merci merci merci et voilà la suite XD

- **Florinoir :** Heureuse que ça te plaise. C'est vrai que si l'on met les sentiments de côté, l'est pas trop mal loti le Dudulle lool Pr la scène de ménage c'est pas encore pr ce chapitre ms le prochain. J'espère que ce chap te plaira néanmoins

- **Kazuza :** Merci pour ces compliments, je suis contente que ce lemon t'ait plus. J'en reviens tjs pas, moi je le trouve bof lool et niais. C'est vrai qu'il est plus long que les autres ms j'en ai déjà écris de cette longueur pour un autre fandom. Tu te doutes bien que je vais pas te répondre ms t'inquiète pas à la fin, tu auras ta réponse. En tout cas voici le chap XII, en espérant qu'il s'inscrira sur la même lignée que le précédent.

- **Ali-shan :** Ça aurait été trop facile sinon ! Et oui il va y avoir des complications (enfin pas là) sinon ça ne serait pas drôle ;) Merci pr ta review et bonne lecture

- **Blurp3 :** Tu es vrmt impossible lool ms je suis contente que Dudulle soit remonté un peu ds ton estime, j'espère poursuivre sur cette voie ;) C'est drôle parce que les phrases que tu as citées+les commentaires, en fait, en écrivant, j'y avais pensé aussi ms j'me suis dit que j'étais vrmt trop tordue et sans doute la seule à voir le mal partt lool (et bien non mdr) Je suis heureuse que le chapitre XI ne t'ai pas déçu, c'était très important moi. Maintenant concernant tes espoirs, je ne peux pas répondre ms ce chapitre ne contient que du 01x02 en tt cas ;)) Merci pour tes compliments, ça me touche vrmt et … Bonne lecture

- **Nicole Pavlovna : **Je suis contente que ma fic fasse partie des premières que tu ais choisies de lire, merci et voici dc la suite

- **Calamithy :** Alors … ce n'est pas évident car ta review mériterait un mail entier (mais j'ai pas le temps T.T) dc je vais essayé d'y répondre en ciblant les points principaux. C'est vrai que ce chapitre était capital pour ce que tu as évoqué c'est vrai ms aussi pour d'autres raisons qui ne pourront être perçues qu'à la fin de cette fic, tout comme une tonne d'allusions d'ailleurs. Maintenant, concernant les motifs de Duo, j'avoue c'est un énorme prétexte. Au début, j'avais même écrit une longue tirade illustrant les rapports d'Heero et Duo avec la drogue ms bon je l'ai zappée parce que ça faisait trop à mon goût. Duo ne supportait plus cette « vie de couple » qui s'était installée entre eux. Son esprit était ailleurs et il ne supportait plus d'être aussi bien avec Syao' alors qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : être auprès d'Heero. Je suis heureuse de constater que tu as bien perçu les enjeux de cette scène et je ne pensais pas parvenir à être aussi claire (I'm happy like Droopy lool) Concernant la relation Heero/Syao', en fait au fond de lui, Heero aime d'un amour fraternel Syaoran, traduit déjà par le simple fait qu'il le considère réellement comme son frère alors qu'en réalité il n'est que son demi-frère (on va dire que Odin avait adopté Heero lool) cependant il est amoureux de Duo et ne peut concevoir sa vie sans lui alors quitte à choisir, il prend Duo. Il est profondément blessé par la relation Syao/Duo et considère que son frère est le premier coupable. Donc oui, il prend un malin plaisir à faire souffrir son frère car il est blessé et qu'il l'aime malgré tt (c'est tordu lool) Je suis contente d'être parvenue à retranscrire la dualité de Duo et que tu l'ai ressenti car c'était aussi l'un des motifs pour lesquels j'ai écrit cette fic. Merci pr le lemon, je suis ravie. Merci aussi pour tes critiques (dans le bon sens du terme et puis ça fait du bien de temps en temps). J'ai essayé d'y remédier, principalement concernant le voc inapproprié car pr les gérondifs c'est moins évident. En effet concernant les gérondifs, c'est devenu quasiment un réflexe alors je me soigne ms les effets ne sont pas immédiats ;)) En tt cas merci pour ta loonnngue review qui m'a été forte utile et m'a bien rassuré aussi. Et voici donc une loonnngue réponse lool Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise et j'espère qu'il en sera tt autant pr ce chapitre ;)

- **Recif :** C'est vrai que tt le monde attendait ça je pense et je suis contente que tu ais aimé ;)) Pr la réaction du proprio c'est maintenant, pr le frérot c'est ds le prochain chap (enfin …) Merci pr ta review et bonne lecture

- **Mimi Yuy :** Tu me combles de joie, tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer. Ce chapitre (ce lemon) est programmé deps tellmt longtps, il est vrmt capital et tes commentaires me rassurent énormément. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ce lemon est « aussi bien » (ma bêta me l'avait déjà dit mais je n'avais pas voulu la croire) moi personnellement je le trouve vrmt bof et je ne changerais pas d'avis malgré les compliments. Maintenant qu'il plaise, c'est fantastique car ok j'écris pour moi ms j'écris aussi pour ceux qui lisent cette fic au fil des mois et malgré l'attente et mes sautes d'humeur lool Je suis également satisfaite de voir que tu ne le trouve pas « impromptu » car en effet, il ne l'est pas selon moi seulement l'enjeu résidait dans le fait de retranscrire cette idée. Je suis contente en tout cas que tu ais remarqué l'engrenage que me suis efforcé d'établir. Concernant « l'après », il y en a une partie là avec la réaction de Quatre … ms pour celle de Syaoran c'est essentiellement pour le prochain chapitre. Pour l'avenir de leur relation et bien rendez vous à l'épilogue ;) En tt cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et encore merci …

- **Black Sharne :** Merci merci merci (trouve pas d'autres mots lool sorry) et voici la suite selon tes désirs ;)

- **Suzaku no miko :** Pr la tête de Wuffie et Kat-chan c'est tt de suite, merci pr ta review et bonne lecture

- **Lily B :** Ah la la je crois que j'ai assez épilogué avec toi sur ce sujet non ? mdr … en tt cas merci pour tt, si t'as encore une autre question, n'hésite pas … ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je parle du lieu de la fic ;))) Bonne lecture (j'ai un peu modifié la scène en fait ;p juste un soupçon j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher)

- **Kamara :** Et un chap encore plus long lool ! J'espère parvenir un jour à te rassasier ;) Bonne lecture et merci

- **Crystal d'Avalon :** Oui Duo et Heero sont ensembles mais non Duo n'a pas encore quitté Syaoran dc là il joue sur les deux tableaux en gros. Et voici ds ce chapitre, l'arrivée tant attendue de Trowa ;) Voici dc la suite (pas très rapide) et merci pr ta review, bonne lecture

- **Melahel :** Merci beaucoup ! Alors comme ça tu défends la cause de Heero ? Voici dc la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise

- **Tama :** Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise. En fait, le plus dur à trouver ce n'est pas trop l'inspiration car les scènes st le plus souvent planifiées ms c'est le courage pour les écrire lool et la patience (bah vi je modifie tt toutes les cinq minutes) Pr Trowa, c'est prévu et c'est ds ce chapitre ;) Pr l'avenir de Syaoran et bien il faudra que tu lises jusqu'à la séquelle. Voici dc le chap XII et j'espère qu'il te satisfera ;)

**Re - Désolé pour la longueur des commentaires ms rassurez vs le chapitre n'en est pas moins loin puisque j'écris l'entête après, de toute manière. Si vraiment ça vous dérange, vous n'avez cas passer au chapitre même ;)** –

**Au fait**, cette fic se déroule en Amérique dans un genre de New York alors oui il y a plein d'américains partt et oui il y a pleins de buldings (comme pr les Preventers ou la Winner Corps) je ne sais pas si je l'écris quelque part (si oui dans le chapitre un sans doute) dc j'voulais juste le préciser au cas où (n'est-ce pas Lily ? ;p)

Encore et tjs merci à Shinhee, d'ailleurs elle vient de s'inscrire sur ffnet, sous le pseudo de **Daiya **(Pose pub) alors je vous conseille d'allez lire ses fics (dés qu'elle en postera mdr) moi j'adore, surtt _Corps à Corps_ XDDD (la suiteuuuuuuhhh !)

Voici enfin le Chapitre XII de Frères et **Bonne lecture** du moins je l'espère

* * *

Détournant son regard de sa tartine de confiture à la groseille, le jeune homme assista alors à l'entrée de son ancien coéquipier dans la cuisine, celui-ci affichant une mine des plus fatiguées. Esquissant un sourire et échangeant un clin d'oeil avec le preventers assis à côté de lui, le jeune blond s'adressa avec légèreté au japonais, celui-ci semblant plus renfrogné que jamais : 

- Konnichi Wa Heero-kun ;;

Levant les yeux vers le jeune homme en question, l'ancien pilote esquissa un léger grognement s'apparentant à un ordinaire « Hn … ». Il se laissa alors retomber nonchalamment sur l'une des deux chaises encore libres. Baladant son regard parmi les différentes spécialités présentes sur la table, le japonais étouffa un bâillement discrètement, n'ayant pas suffisamment dormi de toute évidence.

- Café ? Lui proposa le blond compatissant

- Hi arigatou … Lui répondit le brun somnolant

Esquissant un sourire amusé, le chinois échangea un regard avec son amant et s'exclama de manière espiègle :

- Il semblerait que tu ais eu une nuit fatigante, non ?

Les joues du japonais s'empourprèrent violemment suite à cette remarque. Il acheva alors d'avaler le contenu de sa tasse tout en tentant de se cacher dans le col de son tee-shirt blanc. Attrapant quelques cerises, le brun en avala une distraitement, répondant d'une voix évasive :

- On peut dire ça comme ça … pourquoi ?

- Oh rien, juste une intuition … Répondit WuFei d'humeur taquine, subtilisant discrètement l'une des tartines que le blond avait pris soin de se tartiner.

Faisant mine qu'il n'avait rien vue, l'ancien pilote de Sandrock consulta ses rendez-vous du jour sur son agenda électronique. Il tendit cependant le pot de confiture et du pain au chinois après que celui-ci ait récidivé. Avalant un bout de sa tartine, WuFei poursuivit, ne souhaitant pas en rester là et le lâcher aussi facilement :

- En tout cas d'après ce qu'on a pu entendre, les deux parties semblaient amplement satisfaites …

Souhaitant en cet instant plus qu'aucun autre, ne faire qu'un avec sa chaise, Heero adopta peu à peu la même couleur que les fruits entre ses mains, comprenant parfaitement les allusions faites par son « ami ». Il se servit un second café, un besoin de caféine urgent se faisant ressentir. Le jeune homme eut une pensée pour celui qui sommeillait encore entre ses draps et esquissa un sourire rêveur. Remarquant sa soudaine absence, le preventers effleura discrètement la cuisse de son amant pour attirer son attention sur le brun en face d'eux. Passant sa main en coup de vent devant son visage, WuFei claqua des doigts devant le regard absorbé du japonais afin qu'il redescende de son petit nuage :

- Tu comptes nous laisser languir encore longtemps ou tu vas enfin te décider à nous raconter comment tu t'es retrouvé avec ce « Eilin … c'est bien ça ?» dans ton lit ?

Haussant un sourcil étonné suite à sa méprise, le jeune homme s'apprêta à le corriger quand il perçut une exclamation joueuse (mais fatiguée) s'élevant derrière son dos, laissant aussitôt place à un silence manifeste :

- 'lut !

Reconnaissant _sa_ voix parmi des centaines, le japonais posa son regard sur les deux pilotes en face de lui, restés muets depuis son arrivée. En effet, les deux amants fixaient d'un air hébété le natté, littéralement sous le choc de son apparition. Heero sentit alors _ses _mains glisser le long de son cou tandis que le jeune homme déposait un baiser au creux de ses lèvres, en signe de bonjour. Le japonais se retourna vers son compagnon pour mieux l'observer, délaissant ses cerises au coin de la table. L'étudiant était habillé de son jogging noir et de l'un de ses tee-shirts, en raison du sien déchiré la veille. Baladant son regard sur l'ensemble de la table, Duo ne tarda pas à trouver son bonheur. Il se pencha alors pour attraper un pain au chocolat, abandonné au fond de sa corbeille. Retournant auprès du japonais, le preventers se laissa aller entre ses bras, s'asseyant sur l'un de ses genoux. Heero referma ses bras autour de lui dans un geste empreint de possessivité. L'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell s'amusa à passer sa main entre les mèches hirsutes de son partenaire alors qu'elles semblaient encore plus rebelles qu'à l'habitude. Détachant un morceau de sa viennoiserie, l'américain glissa ses doigts entre les lèvres de son amant, le tout accompagné d'un nouveau baiser matinal.

N'en croyant toujours pas leur yeux, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent bouches bées durant de longues minutes, observant le natté embrasser langoureusement l'asiatique. Se ressaisissant progressivement, Quatre avala une gorgée de café dans la tasse de son compagnon, histoire d'être bien réveillé. Esquissant un sourire, l'étudiant détacha quelques minutes son regard de celui qui occupait alors ses moindres pensées, considérant ses deux amis étrangement silencieux :

- Ben ferme la bouche Wuffie où alors après tu viendras pas te plaindre si t'y trouve toutes sortes d'insectes, enfin, c'est surtout Kat qui 'va pas être content … Imagine quand il …

- La ferme, Maxwell … Marmonna le preventers d'une voix traînante

De toute évidence, ils avaient du manquer un épisode ou alors ces deux là s'étaient joués d'eux jusque là. Se frottant l'arrière du crâne, le chinois égaré demanda alors, cherchant un appui auprès de son compagnon qui semblait tout aussi perdu que lui :

- Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer là ? Parce que je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai un peu de mal à suivre …

Silence

- T'as toujours été lent à la détente de toute façon … Rétorqua de manière railleuse le jeune homme à la chevelure nattée, reportant son attention sur le brun tout aussi amusé que lui

Abaissant légèrement son visage vers le sien, l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell scella avec tendresse ses lèvres contre celles de son compagnon. Il s'apprêta à approfondir leur échange quand soudain il se ravisa, orientant son regard vers la pendule murale de manière inquiète. Ses craintes étaient justifiées. Duo se redressa aussitôt tandis que les aiguilles indiquaient sept heures dix précise :

- Mais il faut que je rentre moi ! Je commence dans même pas dix minutes ! Le temps que je prenne une douche et que je m'habille … j'pourrais jamais être à l'heure au boulot ! Commença à paniquer l'étudiant, cherchant autour de lui ses affaires avant de retourner dans la chambre

Heero se leva à son tour, rejoignant le jeune homme dans sa chambre. Il resta appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte tout en observant le preventers s'activer dans tous les sens.

- Tu n'as qu'à prendre ta douche ici, la moto est garée au sous-sol, tu arriveras plus vite là bas … Proposa l'asiatique, en tendant son boxer au natté

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà passé la nuit ici et … évitons de brusquer les choses, ok ? En plus, il me faut des affaires propres … Soupira le jeune homme, ses vêtements sous le bras

- Si c'est que ça, je peux t'en prêter …

- Heero … Soupira de nouveau l'étudiant, caressant tendrement la joue de son amant … Je _dois_ rentrer. On se voit au bureau de toute façon, tu commences à quelle heure ? L'interrogea l'américain tout en l'entraînant vers la sortie.

- Huit heures …

- Bien alors une fois que tu es arrivé, tu n'as qu'a me biper comme ça on pourra …

Le jeune homme se pencha alors vers l'oreille du brun, chuchotant toutes sortes de propositions indiscernables de là où étaient assis Quatre et WuFei. Mais à en juger par la soudaine rougeur du brun, Duo était loin de lui avoir récité l'Evangile. Esquissant un sourire suite à la réponse de l'asiatique, l'américain reporta son attention sur le blond au fond de la pièce, s'exclamant :

- Au fait Quatre, on doit se voir ce soir, non ?

- Oui, je réserverais pour vingt et une heures. Tu viens ici ou tu préfères nous rejoindre là bas ?

Duo reposa son regard sur l'ancien pilote d'Epyon, songeant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à son frère.

- Je rentrerais sûrement avec Heero donc on va dire ici … on va où, au fait ?

- Bien essayé mais je ne te le dirais pas … Répliqua le jeune arabe, servant une autre tasse de café à son amant avant de se rappeler … Duo ?

- Ouaip ! Répondit l'étudiant tout en séparant ses lèvres de celles du japonais

- Euh … Syaoran sera là ? L'interrogea le propriétaire de la Winner Corps avec hésitation

Laissant un froid hivernal entre les deux preventers, Duo reposa son regard sur son ancien colocataire, répondant d'une voix neutre :

- Non …

- Ok c'était juste pour la réservation du restaurant …

Le jeune homme à la chevelure nattée se retourna vers son amant dangereusement silencieux, il passa alors sa main entre ses mèches qui l'avaient toujours fasciné avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

- Je vais devoir y aller …

- Hn

- On se voit au bureau donc

- Hn

- Les clés de la moto ? Et puis tu peux me passer ta carte aussi ? Pas moyen de mettre la main sur la mienne depuis hier

- Les clés de ma voiture ? Rétorqua le brun avant de lui tendre les clés en questions ainsi que le dit passe

Duo esquissa un sourire avant de remettre les clés dans sa poche et de saisir celles de sa moto et la carte. Il embrassa alors avec tendresse son amant, ne souhaitant pas le quitter aussi tôt tandis qu'ils s'étaient enfin réconciliés, et ce au-delà de ses espérances. Détachant ses lèvres de celles du natté, Heero fronça les sourcils, soupirant :

- T'as fait une rayure c'est ça ?

- Hum ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Tu n'…

- Je suis en retard ne l'oublie pas, on se voit tout à l'heure (clin d'œil) à plus tard mon cœur ! Je t'appelle Kat', en revoir Wuffie ! Répliqua Duo, volant un dernier baiser au brun avant de quitter la pièce en quatrième vitesse.

* * *

Glissant ses doigts entre ses mèches humides, le jeune homme tordit d'un geste sensuel sa chevelure saturée d'eau et contempla pensivement son écoulement. L'américain s'avança en direction du vestiaire des preventers, enserrant une serviette blanche autour de ses hanches, de manière étroite. Fouillant dans son sac à dos, l'ex-pilote de Deathscythe Hell en sortit un élastique noir. Il commença alors à natter sa chevelure indisciplinée, démêlant les boucles à l'aide de ses doigts. Le jeune homme fredonnait un dernier air entendu quand il sentit une main s'aventurer le long de son ventre, des lèvres se faufilant également tout contre sa nuque. Esquissant un sourire rêveur, le pilote ne se formalisa pas un instant de cette soudaine intimité et savoura la chaleur du brun épousant ses formes. L'audacieux déposa un baiser dans le cou de son amant, chassant l'une de ses mèches avec tendresse, il murmura d'une voix grave : 

- Finalement t'as pris ta douche ici ?

- Nan j'adore me balader à moitié nu dans les vestiaires du QG... Rétorqua le natté, un brin moqueur

- Baka ... Soupira le brun, mordillant la peau blanche de sa nuque

Une fois l'élastique attaché autour de sa natte, l'américain s'abandonna contre son compagnon, reposant sa tête contre son épaule. Le japonais resserra sa prise autour du jeune homme et déposa un baiser au creux des lèvres de l'étudiant. Il pressa alors son torse contre le dos du preventers, ses mains s'égarant légèrement sur le haut de sa serviette blanche.

- Tu vas être trempé et ils vont certainement se poser des questions ... S'exclama Duo, soucieux de ne pas se faire trop remarquer

- Ce n'est pas ça qui va me décourager. Attesta l'asiatique, s'emparant fiévreusement des lèvres de son ancien coéquipier tandis que sa main s'insinuait sous la serviette opaline ... Si j'avais su j'aurais attendu avant de prendre la mienne ... Soupira Heero, caressant la peau lisse de celui qu'il désirait par dessus tout.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour recommencer ... Déclara sensuellement Duo, retirant la chemise du brun de son jean tout en se frottant contre lui de manière électrisante.

- Quelqu'un arrive ... Déclara Heero, plaquant ses mains sur les hanches du natté pour le freiner

- I know ... Soupira Duo. Même un éléphant serait plus discret qu'eux !

Se retournant rapidement, le jeune homme vola un dernier baiser au brun avant de le repousser à quelques pas de lui, cherchant à nouveau dans son sac à dos.

- Duo, téléphone pour toi … S'exclama soudain l'un de ses stagiaires, faisant brusquement irruption dans la pièce

Remarquant la tenue on ne peut plus « légère » de son supérieur, ses joues s'empourprèrent violemment. Il nota par la suite la présence d'un autre de ses supérieurs dans les vestiaires, appuyé contre une des colonnes. Lui-même portait sa chemise de manière plus décontractée qu'à l'habitude. Baissant les yeux sous le regard de glace de l'asiatique, le jeune homme reprit, déstabilisé par la situation :

- C'est un certain Syaoran Low, il dit que c'est très important …

Levant son regard violine en direction de celui azuré, le preventers attendit quelques instants, méditatif. Ne quittant pas des yeux le japonais érigé un peu plus loin, Duo décida de prendre l'appel, continuant à chercher dans son sac à dos :

- Ouai ...

- C'est moi

- Mm …qu 'est-ce qui ce passe ? L'interrogea le natté d'une voix neutre contrastant pleinement avec sa gaieté habituelle

- Je viens de lire ton mot, on pourrait déjeuner ensemble à midi ?

- J'ai une tonne de boulot là tu vois et pour tout te dire, je ne pensais pas prendre de pause aujourd'hui … Répondit Duo, ancrant son regard violacé dans celui impassible du brun

- Ah bon bah c'est pas grave, on n'en parlera ce soir alors …

- Euh nan, j'vais sûrement passer la nuit ici pour essayer de rattraper mon retard sur la paperasse … Poursuivit le natté, désavouant sa propre doctrine « I run, I lie but I never lie » sans aucun état d'âme … On est littéralement surchargé en ce moment mais demain matin j'essaierais de me libérer pour rentrer quelques heures, histoire de prendre une douche et de … parler. Acheva le preventers, enjambant le banc pour s'asseoir à cheval.

- Comme tu voudras … au fait, tu _l_'as vu dernièrement ?

- On travail dans le même secteur … Répondit le jeune homme en détournant les yeux, parcouru par une série de frissons

- J'dois prendre ça pour un « oui » ?

- Exact. Confirma Duo, reconcentrant son attention sur son ancien coéquipier toujours aussi stoïque

- Tu pourras lui dire qu'ils souhaiteraient le rencontrer dans mon bahut ? J'ai pas arrêté de reculer l'échéance mais là j'suis à cours de prétexte et j'ai peur qu'ils finissent par me renvoyer définitivement …

- J'lui transmettrais le message dés que j'le verrais, bon j'vais devoir te laisser là, il faut que je m'avance … Déclara soudain l'ex-pilote, se redressant aussitôt

- Ok mais avant j'voulais te dire pour hier, je …

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, Syao' mais … on en parlera demain de toute façon, allez à plus tard.

- A plus tard … Soupira le lycéen à l'autre bout du fil, raccrochant tristement

Tendant le téléphone au blondinet, Duo attrapa son boxer pour l'enfiler, s'apprêtant à retirer sa serviette lorsqu'il remarqua que son stagiaire n'était toujours pas sorti.

- Si t'attend que j'enlève ma serviette tu peux toujours courir alors barre toi rapidement avant que je te fasse renvoyer pour voyeurisme envers ton supérieur… Déclara le jeune homme de mauvais poil, plongeant son regard noir dans celui distrait du blond

- Je je … pardon. Balbutia l'interpellé qui s'était perdu dans ses pensées, tournant les talons aussitôt en direction de la sortie

Contemplant quelques instants la porte d'entrée, Heero se redressa tout en tendant les pans de sa chemise bleue légèrement humide. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers le jeune homme resté silencieux, déclarant d'une voix sans teinte particulière :

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de retourner là bas …

Relevant les yeux vers ceux du brun, Duo sembla dans un premier temps surpris par ses propos, cherchant une réponse au fond de son regard indéchiffrable. Puis, réalisant qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de le laisser partir, le preventers scella fougueusement ses lèvres contre celles du brun et se pressa entièrement contre lui. Rassuré par son geste, Heero l'accueillit sans trop se faire prier entre ses bras, répondant avec enthousiasme à l'échange. Appuyant son visage au creux de son cou, Duo s'abandonna contre le torse protecteur du japonais, respirant son parfum enivrant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Duo ? Soupira le preventers, resserrant ses bras autour du natté à demi nu

- Je ne sais pas …

- …

- J'sais juste que : là maintenant tout de suite, je n'ai envie d'être qu'avec une personne dans tout ce système solaire et que cette personne, c'est toi … Confessa à demi voix l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell

Heero esquissa un sourire suite à sa déclaration, accolant ses lèvres contre celle de l'étudiant

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'as pas d'aventure outre notre système solaire ?

Echappant un éclat de rire à cette pensée, Duo caressa les lèvres du brun tendrement, l'embrassant avec lenteur et application. Remontant la jambe du preventers contre sa hanche, Heero longea avec la pointe de sa langue la nuque de son compagnon tandis que celui-ci conservait les yeux clos, nouant ses doigts entre ses mèches hirsutes. Il reprit alors possession de la bouche du jeune homme alors que ses mains s'égaraient au plus bas de son dos.

- Une question me brûle les lèvres : mais à quand le mariage, dites-moi ? J'espère seulement que mon invitation ne s'égarera pas en route … Déclara l'intrus badin

Se séparant brusquement, les deux preventers détaillèrent instantanément l'indiscret, surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Reconnaissant aussitôt son regard couleur tilleul, Duo échappa une exclamation de joie, se précipitant à l'encontre de son ancien coéquipier pour le prendre dans ses bras :

- Tro-man t'es enfin rentré ! Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as-tu pas prévenu avant ? Catherine va bien ? Alors c'était comment en Europe ? Tu n'aurais pas un peu coupé ta mèche par hasard ? (Touche la dite mèche) et la troupe alors ? Les animaux vont bien ? Tu m'as rapporté des cadeaux (sourit de toutes ses dents)? T'as trouvé le grand amour ? Et tu …

- Duo, laisse le respirer cinq minutes … Soupira Heero

- Oups désolé …

- Pour faire court : Effectivement. Vos deux portables sont coupés et personnes ne savaient où vous étiez. Très bien. Fantastique. Un peu c'est vrai. Tout le monde va bien. Ils se portent à merveille. De quoi te faire taire quelque temps et … non

Esquissant un sourire, Duo plongea son regard chaleureux dans celui de son ami, déclarant tendrement :

- Je suis content que tu sois de retour parmi nous …

- Moi aussi. Répondit le français en souriant à son tour.

Il reporta soudain son attention sur le japonais resté à l'écart, s'avançant à son encontre :

- Alors vieux frère, heureux de me revoir ?

Heero esquissa un sourire, s'approchant pour prendre son ancien coéquipier entre ses bras ; celui-ci en profita d'ailleurs pour lui murmurer discrètement à l'oreille sous le regard tendre du preventers : « Enfin … » Haussant un sourcil, le japonais murmura un rapide « C'est pas encore gagné … » saisissant parfaitement l'allusion faite par l'ex-pilote.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es rentré ?

- Un peu plus d'une heure, Quatre est venu me chercher à l'aéroport et il a retrouvé WuFei ici. En parlant de ça, Quatre et WuFei, franchement j'en reviens pas, autant pour vous c'était évident alors que pour ces deux là qui aurait pu le deviner ?

- Comment ça évident ? Reprit Duo en fronçant les sourcils, relevant les yeux vers le visage de son amant alors que celui-ci le retenait entre ses bras

Trowa laissa passer un sourire, observant avec amusement les deux preventers à ses côtés.

- Juste évident

- Mmm… ce soir Quatre organise une soirée, on peut compter sur toi ?

- Bien sûr, bon on va peut être te laisser t'habiller nan ? A moins que je ne vous ai dérangé dans une toute autre opération ? S'exclama le jeune homme taquin

Les joues du natté s'empourprèrent à ces mots tandis que le japonais acquiesçait, entraînant son ancien coéquipier vers la sortie non sans avoir subtilisé un dernier baiser à l'élu de son coeur.

* * *

S'avançant à pas de loup sur la moquette ocre, le jeune homme ne quitta pas des yeux le preventers un peu plus loin, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il glissa alors ses mains le long de son cou, déposant un baiser au creux de sa nuque avec tendresse. Le japonais se détendit peu à peu sous les mains exercées de son amant tandis que celui-ci lui massait les épaules du bout des doigts. Il relâcha son visage en arrière, l'appuyant contre le torse athlétique du natté. 

- T'en as encore pour longtemps ? Soupira l'américain, son souffle balayant le front du brun

- Hn (à interpréter comme un « oui » selon le dictionnaire maxwellien)

Duo glissa lentement sa main le long de son bras tendu, appliquant ses doigts au dessus des siens, eux-mêmes plaqués contre une souris. Le détournant de sa tâche par d'habiles caresses, le jeune homme cliqua plusieurs fois pour enregistrer son travail et éteindre l'ordinateur subtilement. Se penchant de nouveau à hauteur de son oreille, le preventers murmura d'une voix pleine de promesses, la pointe de son menton appuyé contre son épaule :

- Et si on rentrait en toute discrétion à l'appart' de Kat' ? Il doit certainement nous attendre à l'heure qu'il est … et puis j'suis sûr qu'ils s'en sortiront très bien sans nous

- Tu ne rentres pas te changer avant à … l'appartement ? Demanda Heero avec hésitation

- Non … Émit à demi-mot le natté, marquant la peau halée de sa nuque avec tendresse tandis que le preventers l'attirait par la taille … j'ai quelques affaires dans mon sac à dos

- Ca veut donc dire que tu es à moi jusqu'à l'aube ? Reprit le japonais, haussant un sourcil intéressé

Duo hocha la tête lentement, se mordant la lèvre dans un geste débordant de sensualité. Heero passa sa main sous la chemise de son partenaire, remontant le long de son dos tout en l'attirant sur ses genoux de manière spontanée. Il effleura de sa paume les courbes de l'américain, suggérant adroitement ses intentions.

- Cependant … nous devons d'abord aller à la soirée de Quatre pour fêter le retour de Tro' parmi nous … Lui rappela le jeune homme qui devinait facilement les projets du brun tout en arrangeant le col de sa chemise bleue.

Se redressant d'un bon, le natté attira le japonais jusqu'à lui, l'obligeant à se relever par la même occasion d'une pression autour de son col. Il laissa glisser langoureusement sa main le long du torse de son amant. Le natté enlaça alors ses doigts entre ceux du brun, esquissant un sourire avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie. Le jeune homme enserra ses doigts autour de la poignée, s'apprêtant à ouvrir lorsque Heero repoussa brusquement la porte, plaquant le preventers contre la paroi aussitôt. Il s'empara alors avec ardeur des lèvres de son compagnon, souhaitant goûter une dernière fois la douceur de ses baisers avant de sortir. Duo se laissa faire sans trop rechigner, enlaçant le cou du brun tout en se collant entièrement contre lui. Caressant par ses lèvres celles du natté, Heero esquissa un dernier sourire tandis qu'il allait devoir endosser à nouveau son masque de _perfect soldier_. Chassant l'une de ses mèches, Duo effleura avec sa main la joue du brun, le contemplant distraitement.

- J'ai l'impression de rêver …

- Et moi je suis am…

Heero fut interrompu par un violent martèlement derrière la porte, jurant contre l'impertinent en question.

- Heero, t'es toujours là ? J'ai le dossier T469 avec moi … Heero ?

Le jeune homme fut alors contraint de s'éloigner de son compagnon, se retirant sur le côté. Duo alla s'appuyer contre un meuble un peu plus loin, réarrangeant ses vêtements avant qu'il n'entre. Esquissant un regard de chien battu en direction de l'étudiant, le brun entrouvrit la porte peu de temps après, accueillant d'un regard meurtrier son assistant. Le jeune homme à la chevelure décolorée tendit alors le dossier à son responsable d'humeur assassine, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il avait à lui reprocher. Il nota à ce moment là, la présence d'un autre de ses responsables dans le bureau. Il comprit alors qu'il les avait interrompu dans une conversation de la plus haute importance, à en juger par l'attitude du brun.

- J'ai bien vérifié les sources de ce dossier et la fiche de renseignement F55 est bien à l'intérieur, je crois que …

- Très bien merci, je regarderais tout ça demain, maintenant tu m'excuseras mais j'aimerais terminer ce que j'étais en train de faire … L'interrompit le preventers, ne se gênant pas pour mettre le blond dehors.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, sans un mot de plus. Duo esquissa un sourire, amusé par la mauvaise humeur de son compagnon, s'illustrant alors sur son assistant malchanceux.

- Terminer ce que tu étais en train de faire ? Reprit l'américain, haussant un sourcil … Heero, tu as vraiment été ignoble avec ce pauvre Ron, il a du passer des heures à …

Le preventers fut alors interrompu dans sa tendre remontrance par le jeune homme en question. Celui-ci le souleva sans la moindre difficulté tandis que ses lèvres lui réapprenaient la signification du mot « ivresse ». Remontant ses jambes le long de son dos contracté, Duo s'abandonna sous les caresses endiablées de son compagnon, oubliant jusqu'à son prénom. Heero l'entraîna alors jusqu'à son bureau, lui laissant présager la suite sans la moindre ambiguïté. Le jeune homme à la chevelure nattée soupira, un poil amusé, sentant les mains du brun se faufiler sous sa ceinture.

- 'ro …

- Mhhh … Maugréa le jeune homme, déposant un baiser sur l'épaule de son compagnon

- Tu ne voudrais pas décevoir tes amis, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Duo, repoussant légèrement son amant pour de nouveau toucher le sol

- Non … Grogna le brun tout en rattachant la ceinture de son compagnon … Bien sûr que non … Soupira le japonais, pas convaincu pour deux sous

- Je m'en doutais … Répondit le natté, déposant un baiser sur la joue de son ancien coéquipier

Duo se redressa et prit la main du japonais pour l'entraîner vers la sortie, attrapant son sac à dos au sol. Enserrant ses doigts autour de la poignée, le preventers se retourna vers le brun et lui demanda :

- Prêt ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix … Grommela l'ancien pilote d'Epyon

- Fais gaffe, tu vas finir par faire de la concurrence à Wuffie à ce train là … Le taquina le natté, effaçant une marque sur sa joue avant de lui voler un dernier baiser.

Le jeune homme ouvrit finalement la porte, sortant en premier et s'assurant bien que tous étaient concentrés dans les tâches qui leur avaient été attribuées. Il reporta ensuite son regard sur le brun d'humeur grincheuse, s'assurant qu'il l'avait bien suivit. Heero leva les yeux dans sa direction, réalisant que c'était Duo qui avait sa carte après lui avoir empruntée ce matin. Faisant mine de rien avoir dans ses poches pour qu'il comprenne, l'américain esquissa un sourire, retournant vers la porte pour la verrouiller. Heero se dirigea vers le bureau de l'un de ses assistants en attendant, afin de lui remettre son rapport corrigé et approuvé. Une fois la porte fermée, Duo retourna auprès de son ancien compagnon d'arme, enlaçant ses doigts entre les siens en toute désinvolture. Esquissant un sourire mutin, l'étudiant murmura soudain un « On y va ? » impatient, se moquant bien des regards surpris et déboussolés autour de lui. Heero haussa un sourcil, lui aussi surpris par le geste du natté avant d'esquisser un sourire à son tour, passant son bras autour de la taille de son amant.

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers l'ascenseur tandis que le poids des regards fureteurs se faisait pressant dans leurs dos. Les deux jeunes hommes furent cependant contraints de se séparer dans l'ascenseur, Lady Une présente dans l'habitacle les surveillait du coin de l'œil. Les preventers étaient ainsi accolés contre la paroi de l'ascenseur à une distance raisonnable tandis que Duo s'amusait discrètement à faire perdre patience au brun, le frôlant de manière rusée. Le preventers savait mieux qu'aucun autre qu'Heero était extrêmement chatouilleux, il profita alors de cet état de fait pour lui faire perdre toute crédibilité. Une fois que leur supérieure fut partie, Heero décida de se venger. Il plaqua alors vivement le natté contre la paroi de l'ascenseur pour le chatouiller comme il se devait, ne cédant pas sous ses éclats de rire et ses supplications. Ils atteignirent le sous sol tant bien que mal, le souffle court et leurs vêtements désordonnés. Heero poussa son compagnon vers l'extérieur, se collant aussitôt contre lui pour déposer quelques baisers au creux de sa nuque tandis que l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell cherchait leur voiture du regard. Il enferma alors les clés de la voiture (Heero les avait glisser sournoisement dans sa poche) entre ses mains, se dirigeant vers le côté passager en sifflotant. Le preventers fronça les sourcils, ouvrant la portière avant de démarrer le véhicule.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Heero remarqua qu'ils étaient déjà tous installés sur le canapé, les attendant sûrement. Il posa alors les clés de la voiture sur le meuble d'entrée avant de se diriger vers le sofa, se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil au côté du chinois.

- Et bah ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai bien cru que Maxwell avait finalement eu raison de toi … S'exclama WuFei à l'intention du japonais

- Ton nez s'allonge, Wuffie … Rétorqua le natté qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce … Je me demande bien de quoi tu parlerais si je n'étais pas là. Fais gaffe Kitty-chan, j'ai l'impression que ton dragon ronchon s'est amouraché de moi … Chuchota l'américain à l'oreille du blond, s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Je t'ai entendu, Maxwell et je te signal que je ne m'appelle pas Heero Yuy, moi. Je n'ai pas une réputation de suicidaire !

Le dit Heero Yuy lui décocha une tape sur le crâne suite à cette remarque tandis que Duo lui envoyait un baiser de la main, en riant.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais j'ai réservé pour vingt et une heures alors Duo tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te changer, puisque je suppose que tu ne voudras pas y aller habillé comme ça, et Heero tu ferais bien d'en faire autant si tu veux te changer aussi …

- Mais c'est qu'il est jaloux le petit prince, t'inquiète pas Kat-chan moi j'ai les préfère avec les cheveux plus courts et aux tendances polaires … Rétorqua le natté en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son ami, responsable de son imminente rougeur.

Le jeune homme se redressa alors pour récupérer son sac à dos à l'entrée, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Trowa esquissa un sourire en remarquant que rien n'avait changé entre eux, heureux de retrouver ses compagnons après son périple européen. Quelques minutes après la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit à nouveau, l'étudiant faisant quelques pas jusqu'à l'entrée du salon.

- Bah t'attends quoi, Hee-chan ? Le questionna le natté comme si cela relevait de l'évidence

L'interpellé haussa un sourcil avant de redresser brusquement sur son fauteuil et de lâcher un « j'arrive … ». Il s'avança alors vers la salle de bain, se collant contre son compagnon. Il referma aussitôt la porte derrière lui, sous les rires de Duo. Quatre reposa son regard sur son amant et son ami, déclarant simplement :

- Je me demande bien comment ils ont fait pour vivre tout ce temps comme de simples amis …

* * *

- Aller viens … Le supplia le jeune homme à la chevelure nattée, enlaçant ses doigts entre les siens 

- Non tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas ça …

- Aller viens s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait … Reprit le preventers, plongeant son regard myrtille dans celui du brun de manière implorante

- Duo … Soupira l'ancien pilote d'Epyon, impuissant sous ses yeux larmoyants et exercés

- Pour moi ? Poursuivit l'américain d'une moue enfantine

- Mais je ne sais m…

- … pas grave, j't'apprendrais ! S'exclama l'ex pilote de Deathscythe Hell, attirant le brun à sa suite jusqu'au centre de la piste.

Duo se retourna alors vers son amant un poil crispé, esquissant un sourire avant de s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Il remonta progressivement ses mains le long de son dos et de ses épaules contractés, ondulant au rythme de la musique retentissante. Le preventers remua alors ses hanches tout contre lui, chassant quelques mèches retombant sur ses yeux avant de se retourner. Puis il descendit le long de son torse, remontant de manière sensuelle contre lui tout en l'effleurant par des caresses pour le détendre. Enlaçant entre ses doigts la main du natté, Heero incita le jeune homme à lui faire face, esquissant un sourire charmeur. Il plaça alors l'une de ses jambes entre celles de son amant, appliquant sa main au plus bas de son dos avant de le plaquer contre lui. Ondulant ses hanches peu à peu, le japonais entraîna son amant au gré de la musique, sous le regard un brin furieux mais appréciateur de l'américain. Passant ses bras autour de son cou, Duo plongea son regard inquisiteur dans celui amusé de l'asiatique, murmurant lentement :

- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas danser ?

- Il fallait bien que je trouve un prétexte … Invoqua le brun, renversant brusquement son amant tout en le maintenant au bas de son dos avant de le redresser

- Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu as appris à danser ? Le questionna Duo, arrangeant le col de la chemise de son amant

- Si je te le disais tu ne me croirais pas

- Tente toujours …

- Au cours de mon entraînement

- Vraiment ? Reprit Duo, perplexe

- Selon J, la danse apporte une certaine souplesse nécessaire en tant que pilote … Déclara Heero tout en faisant tourner le natté sur lui-même, l'attirant par la suite de nouveau contre lui … Tu veux pas qu'on retourne s'asseoir ? Lui susurra discrètement le japonais … j'ai l'impression d'étouffer parmi tous ces gens. En plus si le crétin à côté continue à te dévorer du regard, je vais finir par plus répondre de moi.

- Puisqu'il y va de la vie de ce malheureux … Je veux bien faire un effort ! Mais alors je te préviens … maintenant que j'sais ça, j'vais plus te lâcher … Rétorqua le jeune homme en souriant

- J'y compte bien … Répondit Heero, s'emparant des lèvres de son amant pour un rapide baiser avant de l'entraîner à nouveau vers leurs ex-coéquipiers.

Se laissant retomber sur une des banquettes au côté du blond, le japonais attrapa au coin de la table son cocktail et en avala une gorgée, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la discussion de ses amis. Duo était parti aux toilettes et sa présence lui manquait déjà.

- Alors Tro raconte nous comment s'est déroulée la tournée ? Tu n'as pas d'anecdote particulière à nous révéler ? Le questionna le blond, impatient de connaître les moindres détails de son aventure

- Catherine m'a dit de n'en parler à personne mais … je peux bien vous le dire, non ?

- Plus qu'à personne d'autre. Renchérit le chinois

- Et bien en fait, elle est enceinte …

- Mais c'est fantastique ! S'exclama Quatre… Et qui est le père ?

- C'est bien là le problème, elle est tombée amoureuse d'un des héritiers Finnmark, il l'a même demandé en mariage seulement la belle famille n'est pas encore au courant et je doute qu'il apprécie l'entrée d'une troupe de saltimbanques dans leur clan.

- Vous aller rentrer dans quelle famille ? S'exclama soudain Duo qui venait d'arriver

- T'avais qu'à être là ! De toute façon, tu ne … Rétorqua WuFei avant que Quatre ne lui ferme la bouche avec sa main, résumant pour son ami… Catherine est enceinte d'un riche héritier, il veut l'épouser mais la belle famille n'est pas au courant. Quatre se retourna alors vers Trowa : Si tu veux je peux faire jouer mes relations pour faciliter l'annonce de ce mariage et puis à partir du moment où ils connaîtront Catherine, ils n'auront plus de doute c'est certain …

- J'espère que tu dis vrai car elle a vraiment l'air amoureuse …

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dés qu'ils sauront qu'elle est la sœur d'un des célèbres pilotes Gundam, ils se précipiteront pour signer l'acte de mariage ! S'exclama Duo en souriant, dérobant le cocktail acidulé du brun pour goûter

- J'aimerais bien … Répondit Trowa en riant

Le jeune homme à la chevelure natté rejoignit alors le japonais sur la banquette, s'installant sur ses genoux sans d'avantage de préambule tout en sirotant son cocktail et admirant les tableaux autour d'eux. Heero apposa alors ses mains sur les cuisses de son amant, écoutant les propos du français. Il sentit cependant comme un regard posé sur yeux. Détournant ses yeux de leur table de discussion, Heero balada son regard à travers la salle à la recherche de l'indiscret, reprenant ses habitudes d'antan. Il détailla un à un les individus dans son champs de vision avant de croiser _son_ regard. Un regard aux lueurs d'ambre verglacé. Un regard si semblable au sien et pourtant … il brûlait d'une colère indéfinissable. Détournant les yeux, Heero reporta son attention sur le jeune homme installé sur ses genoux. Il laissa alors remonter ses mains le long du natté de manière suggestive, quémandant un baiser. Devinant ses intentions, Duo abaissa son visage pour sceller ses lèvres contre celles du brun, l'embrassant fiévreusement. Heero esquissa un léger sourire à travers ce baiser, fier d'avoir réussit à inverser les rôles.

Tandis que Quatre et WuFei étaient en pleine dispute de couple, Trowa balada son regard entre les lumières miroitantes du night-club, finissant le fond de son cocktail. Il remarqua alors le regard insistant d'un adolescent un peu plus loin alors que celui-ci semblait les dévisager furieusement, comme si … il les connaissait. Mais lui, il ne le connaissait. Il ressemblait étrangement à Heero, le même regard pénétrant, les mêmes cheveux en pagaille mais en plus jeune, en plus ... fragile et innocent. Le français nota alors que son regard n'était pas dirigé vers lui mais vers Duo et Heero. Trowa reporta son attention sur son ancien compagnon d'arme pour remarquer que lui aussi le dévisageait tout en embrassant Duo. C'était certain, c'est deux là se connaissaient. Il n'eut pas le temps d'interroger le brun que déjà les deux pilotes trouvaient un prétexte pour les quitter. Lui rappelant une nouvelle fois combien ils étaient heureux de son retour, ils les saluèrent tour à tour avant de rentrer. Les deux ex-pilotes quittèrent les lieux ainsi, sans un mot de plus, ne laissant aucun doute sur les raisons de leur départ intempestif, toujours main dans la main.

Refermant la porte d'entrée d'un coup de coude, Heero déposa les clés de l'appartement et de la voiture sur le meuble à ses côtés. Il referma alors ses bras autour du natté avant de le soulever prestement tandis que celui-ci encerclait son dos par ses jambes. S'avançant dans le salon en essayant de renverser le moins de chose possible, le japonais s'empara langoureusement des lèvres du jeune homme, souhaitant savourer chaque seconde passée à l'aimer. Duo détacha soudain sa bouche de celle du japonais et s'exclama :

- Tu n'as pas trouvé que Trowa était bizarre en fin de soirée, il avait l'air … absent ? Mmm… tu crois que notre départ l'a vexé ? J'esp…

Heero interrompit le preventers par un baiser, murmurant au creux de ses lèvres :

- Si tu veux bien, on parlera de ça demain matin, j'ai d'autre projet pour cette nuit …

- Ah vraiment ? S'exclama Duo en souriant

- Hi

L'ancien pilote d'Epyon reprit alors possession des lèvres du natté, poussant la porte de sa chambre de son pied. Heero fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas tandis que le jeune homme s'affairait à retirer la ceinture de son jean.

**Tbc**

Fin du chapitre XII ;)

Moi qui avais peur que ce chapitre soit trop court, au final il fait partie des plus long lool

Il ne se passe pas grand-chose si ce n'est LE grand retour (ou plutôt arrivée) de Trowa parmi les G-Boys

J'espère ne pas avoir trop fait ds le OOC

Merci encore d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette fic jusque là (malgré l'attente)

Je n'ai plus qu'à vous demander une dernière requête se résumant par le bouton en bas à gauche et GO

S'il vous reste un peu de temps, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la « chose » ;)


	13. Promises and reversals

(Je ne sais pas pourquoi ms Ffnet refuse d'afficher les tirets en face de mes répliques èé, j'ai dc décidé d'écrire dvt chaque réplique l'initiale en gras de celui qui parle, désolé pour le dérangement encouru)

**Titre** : Frères – Chapitre XIII -

**Auteur **: Setsu'

**Email** : Ffnet refuse encore et toujours èé

**Base :** GW plus un léger emprunt ms vous verrez bien

**Genre** : Yaoi

**Disclaimer **: Ni les bishos de GW ni mon autre bisho en guest star ne m'appartiennent TT

**Note&Co : **Et oui c'est bel et bien le chapitre XIII (ça porte malheur grrr èé), vous ne rêver (cauchemarder ?) pas lool ! Je suis en vacance alors j'en profite ;) Ce chapitre faisait pourtant partie de ceux qui étaient les plus dures à écrire (sur la lignée du chapitre XI) et j'ai vaincu ! Non sans mal car ça fait un bout de temps que je suis dessus tout de même. Bon ce chapitre aurait normalement du être le dernier avant l'épilogue mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à abandonner cette fic aussi vite alors … j'ai rajouté un chapitre. La réponse concernant le couple triomphant sera néanmoins dans le prochain chapitre comme il était prévu à l'origine. L'épilogue sera simplement une prolongation de la fin du chapitre XIV car j'imagine déjà le nombre de menaces de mort que j'aurais reçu si j'avais coupé là où je le voulais au début. De toute façon, une séquelle est prévue et elle ne tardera pas à arriver, enfin selon mes possibilités bien sûr. Voici donc ce chapitre et le planning prévu, j'ai suivi mon inspiration jusqu'au bout et voilà ce que ça a donné …

**Remerciements : **

**Lemoncurd :** Merci pour ta review sur le site _Editions Delirium_, j'en profite pour te dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé tes fics HP et voici donc la suite, assez vite une fois n'est pas coutume !

**Kaorulabelle :** Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise toujours autant ! Voici donc la suite avec la réaction de Syaoran en prime ;) Et encore merci

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** Merci, maintenant pour Trowa et Syao' et bien … l'avenir nous le dira ;) mais ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre en tout cas, peut être le prochain qui sait ?

**Lily B :** Merci encore et toujours. Inutile que je m'étende sur le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai beaucoup aimé ta description de New York XD

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Merci pour ta review et tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre (enfin presque …) Merci également pour ta remarque, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas fait attention en relisant (lapsus révélateur) en tout cas merci bien ;) et ps du moment que tout le monde ait compris c'est le principal ! Bonne lecture

**Natsumi :** Et bien ta patience est récompensée par à ce chapitre ! Je m'excuse encore pour l'attente précédente ms je n'aime pas bâcler ce que je fais et pour cela, j'avais besoin d'un peu beaucoup de temps ;) L'imagination m'a été fertile oui et puis heureusement j'ai eu pas mal de temps pour y réfléchir et planifier la fin de ce multipart. Maintenant concernant le rôle de Trowa, je peux juste te dire que s'il est là c'est qu'il participera bien à l'action quant à savoir si c'est important ou non, je ne peux pas encore te répondre hélas mais le dernier chapitre et l'épilogue (ainsi que la séquelle) le feront ! En tt cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout de même et merci

**Yami-Rose Aka :** Pour une discussion, il va y avoir une discussion ! (rien qu'à fois la tirade de Duo mdr) Tu vas donc pouvoir découvrir la réaction de Syao' face à cette situation et … je n'ai pu qu'à te souhaiter une bonne lecture et encore merci

**Florinoir :** Heureuse que ça te plaise ;) C'est vrai que Syaoran va en pâtir mais bon qui c'est ? Peut être que … aller je me tais, voici la suite en tt cas. Merci

**Tenshi Dark :** Je suis contente que tu estimes que ma fic mérite une review. Pour l'adolescent, oui c'était bien Syaoran, j'ai été surprise de voir que plusieurs en aient douté mais ça m'a amusé (j'arrive à mettre du suspens même quand y'en a pas lool, que, lorsqu'il n'y en a pas d'ailleurs lool) Voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te convienne !

**Blurp3 :** Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, j'étais morte de rire en la lisant XD As-tu des dons de voyance ? (ou suis-je si prévisible que ça ? T.T) car oui ! les choses font se corser niark niark niark, ce ne serait pas drôle sinon (j'espère que tout le monde a le même humour que moi Oô) enfin bref, ton scénar était très bien seulement (sourire sadique) ça aurait été trop facile ! J'ai bien peur que Duo baisse encore dans ton estime mais c'était nécessaire pour coller à sa personnalité et à ce que j'avais prévu. En tout cas rereremerci ! Et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même ;)

**Ange Gabriel :** Merci, je suis contente que mes fics en règle générale te plaisent et pour tes réponses … j'ai bien peur que tu sois contrainte de lire cette fic jusqu'au bout, et pour l'instant : le chapitre XIII ; Bonne lecture

**Shali Maxwell :** Merci merci et … merci (manque d'éloquence flagrant lool ms n'a besoin de me reposer après ce chapitre) pour le scénar de **Blurp**, tu n'as qu'a te reporter à sa réponse et tu découvriras la mienne ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera en tout cas.

**Shinigamie Yui :** Contente que ça te plaise ! Pour l'espion (mystère) et bien c'est Syaoran bien sûr… ah on est sadique ou on ne l'est pas ! lool. Merci pour ta review

**Lu :** Je suis ravie d'avoir quelqu'un sûr qui lira ce chapitre ;) merci. C'est vrai que Heero est un peu manipulateur à la fin, quand j'ai pensé à cette fin je me suis longtemps posé la question à ce sujet d'ailleurs, mais j'avais envie de casser l'image du Heero : super héro et victime. Il n'est pas parfait lui non plus (je sais je sais c'est dure à croire XD) et j'avais envie de décrire ses penchants cruels également. Pour Tro et Syao' et bien la suite au prochain épisode ;)

**Karedwen :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu liras donc la réaction de Syaoran dans ce chapitre un peu plus bas. Trowa n'interviendra pas dans ni même Quatre ou WuFei d'ailleurs, juste un Heero/Duo/Syao' pure et dure lool Je suis ravie d'apprendre que tu t'ais attaché à Syaoran, je crains cependant ta réaction face à sa réaction ;) Les rôles sont inversés, c'est vrai que c'est étrange (moi aussi ça me perturbe) mais bon c'est pour mieux atteindre le but que je m'étais fixé depuis le début. Bonne lecture

**Lihiel :** Merci ;) Et bien tu n'auras pas à attendre très longtemps (pour une fois) et j'espère que ça te plaira

**ShinOyasumi :** Pas de problème lool tu n'es pas obligé de laissé une review à chaque chapitre ;) ce doit être avant tout un plaisir et non une contrainte. En tout cas tous les aspects que tu dis aimer vont être renforcé par ce chapitre (de même pour **Mithy**) l'histoire avance encore plus et j'espère écrire toujours aussi bien ;) Voici donc la suite, encore merci pour ta review

**Re-re - Désolé pour la longueur des commentaires ms rassurez vs le chapitre n'en est pas moins long puisque j'écris l'entête après, de toute manière. Si vraiment ça vous dérange, vous n'avez cas passer au chapitre même ;)** –

Ce chapitre a avant tout été écrit pour **Shinhee** puisque je dois lui remettre demain un CD contenant le chapitre précédent de Frères (et maintenant celui là :p). Je ne pouvais me résoudre à ne lui donner qu'un chapitre alors que j'avais toute une semaine de repos alors voilà, ce chapitre lui est une nouvelle fois dédié (le fameux chapitre) en espérant qu'il lui plaise ;;;

Voici enfin le Chapitre XIII de Frères et **Bonne lecture** du moins je l'espère

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt plus d'une heure que le jeune homme scrutait avec attention le papier peint appliqué sur le mur en face de lui. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux quadrillés de la pièce, l'informant sur le lever du jour. L'étudiant encore fatigué méditait distraitement sur ce qui l'attendait dans quelques heures à peine, soucieux à l'idée de retourner dans son appartement pour _le_ retrouver. A l'heure actuelle, il n'avait qu'une envie : S'enfermer à double tours dans cette chambre, avec lui, et ne plus jamais en sortir. Couper tout contact avec l'extérieur, juste rester là, en sécurité, entre ses bras. 

Le preventers sentit soudain le brun remuer contre lui, resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille et apposant de nouveau sa joue contre son ventre. Un léger sourire naquit au creux de ses lèvres à la vision du _perfect soldier_ abandonné contre lui, sans la moindre méfiance ou la moindre pudeur. Duo glissa furtivement ses doigts entre les mèches indisciplinées du brun, tentant de démêler celles-ci, en vain.

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas désiré cet instant secrètement ? Ne souhaitant qu'une chose : Etre le plus en contact avec lui.

Son odeur, sa peau, ses lèvres, son regard … Cet homme était la tentation incarnée.

Du moins, il l'avait toujours été pour lui.

Duo balada sa main le long des épaules du brun, dessinant des arcs de cercle et les contours de leur avenir incertain. Il semblait véritablement incarner la perfection.

Même s'il n'était pas très bavard le matin (ni même l'après-midi d'ailleurs …), même s'il était d'une méticulosité quasi obsessionnelle, même s'il était souvent borné et de mauvais fois … Il restait à ses yeux : **son** homme idéal. Duo rapprocha son visage de celui du brun par une contorsion. Il souffla légèrement contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il hésitait encore à le réveiller dans le seul but égoïste d'assouvir son besoin de lui. Le jeune homme décida qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'interrompre son sommeil, sachant qu'il ne s'était endormi que trois heures auparavant. Il roula ainsi sur le côté et essaya d'échapper à la prise assurée du pilote autour de lui. Détournant un instant son regard de lui, le jeune homme glissa une jambe hors du lit bientôt suivi par la seconde, quand il se retrouva pris au dépourvu par un japonais pas si fatigué que ça. Duo sentit les doigts fins du preventers glisser le long de son torse et remonter le long de ses jambes, les pliant de part et d'autre de lui. Ses lèvres s'égarèrent alors au creux de son cou avant de prendre possession de sa bouche avec enthousiasme. Heero plongea son regard azuré dans celui du natté, mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure en souriant. Il ne tarda pas à faufiler sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour un long baiser énamouré. Puis, ils se séparèrent quelques minutes après, le souffle court tandis que le japonais s'allongeait à côté de lui. Duo chercha à tâtons la main du brun, enlaçant ses doigts entre les siens avant de les ramener contre lui.

**D :** Bien dormi ? L'interrogea l'étudiant d'une voix douce

**H :** Pas assez mais … ça valait le coup. Répondit Heero en souriant, se tournant vers son ancien coéquipier

Le preventers caressa de son index le haut de la main du japonais, observant le plafond avant de l'interpeller :

**D :** 'ro ?

**H :** Mm

**D :** Euh … il va falloir que j'y aille …

**H :** Je sais … Acquiesça l'ex-pilote d'Epyon

Duo échappa un soupir et se redressa, retirant sa main de celle du japonais et orientant son regard vers ses affaires amoncelées sur le sol. Il enfila d'abord son boxer, s'apprêtant ensuite à enfiler son pantalon en cuir. Heero contempla de manière mélancolique le dos de son amant, regrettant déjà son geste. Il se redressa alors brusquement, entraînant la couette avec lui. Le preventers attira aussitôt le natté sous lui, le plaquant contre le sommier et les emprisonnant tous les deux résolument sous la couette. L'asiatique scella ses lèvres contre celles amusées de son amant, ses mains s'affairant à lui retirer son boxer à peine enfilé. Plongé dans l'obscurité, Heero embrassa langoureusement l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell, laissant retomber le sous-vêtement au bas du lit. Duo détacha ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon pour reprendre son souffle. Le preventers caressa avec tendresse le visage du natté, déclarant d'un air déterminé :

**H :** Et si je décidais de te kidnapper, je pourrais très bien décider de te séquestrer ici jusqu'à la fin de ta vie …

Duo esquissa un sourire, plongeant son visage dans le cou du brun pour s'imprégner de son odeur.

**D :** On finirait par manquer de provisions … Déclara-t-il en essayant de garder son sérieux

**H :** Je pourrais me faufiler en cachette à la tombée de la nuit jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois là bas, je dévaliserais le frigo (pause réflexive) Non … j'amènerais carrément le frigo et on pourra le brancher sur la prise en dessous le bureau. Rétorqua le preventers, chassant la natte désordonnée du jeune homme avant de déposer une série de baiser le long de son torse

**D :** Ils finiraient par s'inquiéter et … lanceraient sans doute la police à tes trousses … Répliqua Duo haletant, s'arquant légèrement au contact des doigts agiles du brun sur son bas-ventre

**H :** Et alors ? Je suis un terroriste renommé, non ? S'exclama Heero en redressant son visage. Il esquissa un sourire avant de quémander un baiser à son amant … J'ai envie de toi … Confessa le japonais tandis que ses doigts dessinaient des papillons autour de son nombril.

**D :** Tu es vraiment insatiable … Lui fit remarquer Duo, son regard pétillant de malice

**H :** De toi ? … Oui. Concéda Heero, redessinant les contours de sa mâchoire avec la pointe de sa langue.

**D :** Hélas je ne peux pas … Répondit l'américain en baissant les yeux, songeant au lycéen qui l'attendait sûrement.

Heero se redressa et attira le jeune homme contre lui, refermant ses jambes derrière son dos.

**H :** Tu oublies que tu es mon prisonnier ! De ce fait, je dispose de toi … entièrement. Rétorqua le preventers, baladant sa langue le long du désir de son compagnon

Duo se mordit violemment la lèvre sous le plaisir que lui procurait le jeune homme. Il murmura de manière saccadée tandis que les caresses du brun se précisaient autour de son excitation :

**D :** Arrête … arrête… il faut… que j'y aille… vraiment…. je lui ai promis… je … Oh my god ! S'exclama le jeune homme, enserrant entre ses doigts l'oreiller sous lui.

Le japonais releva son visage à hauteur du preventers, s'approchant des lèvres de son amant extatique :

**H :** Tu ne t'en iras qu'une fois que je l'aurais décidé et inutile de te dire … que je ne suis pas prêt de me lasser de toi. Déclara l'ex-pilote d'Epyon avec résolution, s'emparant des lèvres du jeune homme amoureusement

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Le preventers jeta un regard soucieux en direction de sa montre, celle-ci lui indiquant dix heures passées. Il pénétra dans l'immeuble d'un pas empressé et rangea les clés de sa moto à l'intérieur de sa veste. Préférant alors les escaliers à l'ascenseur, l'ancien pilote de Deathscythe Hell gravit les marches quatre à quatre tout en cherchant un mobile à son retour tardif. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, le jeune homme entra la clé dans la serrure et referma par la suite la porte derrière lui. Son premier réflexe fut de chercher le lycéen du regard, s'apprêtant à débiter son prétexte et exprimer une quelconque colère envers un stagiaire incompétent. Il fut cependant surpris de trouver l'appartement vide et il s'inquiéta de _son_ absence. Le jeune homme se dirigea alors vers la cuisine et y trouva une note placardée à son intention sur la porte du frigo et lui indiquant : « Duo, je suis parti acheté du lait à l'épicerie, je serais de retour dans quelques minutes, Syaoran ». L'américain détacha le morceau de papier pour le chiffonner et le jeter à la poubelle, retournant à l'entrée pour poser sa veste et ses chaussures.

Il décida pendant ce temps là d'aller prendre une douche puisqu'il n'avait résolument pas eu le temps chez Quatre. Il choisit d'aller dans la chambre d'Heero pour cela. Retirant ses affaires rapidement, le jeune homme les mit au sale et entra dans la cabine, déclenchant le jet d'eau aussitôt. Duo se délassa quelques minutes sous l'eau brûlante ruisselant contre sa peau et sentit le poids de la fatigue s'abattre sur ses épaules alors qu'il n'avait dormi que trois heures tout au plus. Ne s'éternisant pas sous la douche, l'ex-pilote enserra une serviette autour de sa taille avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, pour prendre quelques affaires. Il enfila brièvement un jean et un tee-shirt et retourna dans la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, se raser et refaire sa natte. Une fois ceci effectué, le jeune homme se laissa aller sur le canapé, s'allongeant de tout son long sur la banquette tout en luttant contre son envie farouche de dormir. Son esprit s'égara alors sur l'ancien pilote d'Epyon à quelques kilomètres de là tandis que celui-ci devait à coup sûr dormir paresseusement entre ses draps.

Le preventers esquissa un sourire en songeant à « son kidnapping improvisé » quelques heures plus tôt, le faisant une nouvelle fois sien et voulant à tout prix le retenir encore un peu auprès de lui. Duo se rappela alors le moment où il avait profité de son épuisement pour se rhabiller et quitter sa chambre à pas de loup. Le japonais s'était cependant réveiller légèrement (réflexes obligent) et avait entrouvert un œil avant de lui murmurer doucement : « Dés que tu auras fini ton travail et régler le problème, reviens ici … » Duo avait alors hausser un sourcil et terminer d'enfiler sa deuxième botte, le questionnant aussitôt : « Mais tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ? » Le brun avait resserré ses bras autour de son oreiller, esquissant un sourire avant de lui répondre « C'est mon jour de congé ». L'enfoiré, c'était donc là raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant quant à lui faire l'amour une énième fois, certain de pouvoir se reposer à son gré après. L'étudiant l'avait alors fusiller du regard avant de répondre un rapide « Bien sûr, ça va de soit … » et quitter la pièce promptement.

Le jeune homme fut alors contrarié dans ses pensées par l'entrée du lycéen statique, celui-ci déposant sa veste sur le portemanteau avant de se diriger vers la cuisine avec sa bouteille de lait, tout en prenant grand soin de l'ignorer. Duo fut pendant quelques minutes surpris par son mutisme soudain, se rappelant alors le sujet de leur dernière dispute et sans doute la raison de ce malaise entre eux. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Syaoran fit quelques pas en direction du salon, se laissant retomber sur un fauteuil à une distance raisonnable du propriétaire des lieux. Le preventers se redressa en position assise et scruta avec attention le chinois, cherchant à y déceler la raison de son comportement et de la distance ménagée entre eux. L'adolescent ramena une jambe contre lui et releva son regard impassible vers celui du natté, déclarant d'une voix atone et masquant du mieux qu'il put son émoi :

**S :** Tu voulais parler, non ? Alors vas-y parle … je t'écoute

L'ex-pilote de Deathscythe Hell fronça légèrement les sourcils et balada ses doigts sur l'accoudoir du canapé alors qu'il perdait tout son latin devant le regard imperturbable de son amant. Il essaya de reprendre une certaine constance et se rappela que ce n'était pas lui qui était en tort dans cette histoire (dans un premier temps).

**D :** Tu en as repris ?

Syaoran releva la tête suite à cette question, ce sujet lui étant totalement sorti de la tête depuis … hier soir.

**S :** Non. Je n'en ai pris qu'une seule fois, cela ne m'a pas plus alors je n'ai pas recommencé. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne faisais que le garder pour un ami mais manque de pot, je me suis fait prendre, d'où le renvoi. Mais … arrêtons ce petit jeu si tu le veux bien, nous savons tous le deux que le problème ne se situe pas vraiment là, n'est ce pas ?

Duo fronça les sourcils, déconcerté par sa réponse. Il choisit alors de le sensibiliser sur les risques de dépendance à la drogue tandis qu'il semblait prendre cela à la légère.

**D :** Bien sûr que le problème se situe là, Syao' ! La drogue n'est pas un jeu, il existe une réelle dépendance et je ne …

**S :** Non ! Epargne moi tes discours tout droit sortis d'un bouquin ! Le problème … c'est plutôt que mon frère s'amuse à te rouler des pelles sous mes yeux ! Le problème, c'est que tu m'as menti pour aller passer la nuit avec lui. Le problème ? C'est que tu continues à me mentir en me prenant pour le dernier des imbéciles. Déclara l'adolescent avec fermeté, ancrant son regard impérieux dans celui déstabilisé du natté.

**D :** Je ne …

**S :** … mais franchement, j'espérais quoi en te faisant confiance ? Poursuivit l'asiatique désabusé. Tu n'as fais que me mentir depuis le début … de simples amis ? Mon œil, oui ! Pendant tout ce temps, je n'ai été qu'une distraction pour toi. Un moyen de réchauffer ton lit. Non plutôt, un moyen d'attirer _son _attention pour qu'enfin il ne te considère plus comme son meilleur ami mais en tant qu'homme à part entière et en tant qu'amant hypothétique …

**D :** Ce n'ai pas vrai ! Répliqua Duo, à court de mots devant la colère froide du brun … je n'avais pas un seul instant prémédité cela. Si j'ai été avec toi c'est par ce que je le voulais et non pas pour attirer, Heero ! Je ne comprend même pas que tu ais pu penser cela, je …

**S :** Comment tu réagirais, toi ? Si tu voyais **ton **petit ami embrasser **ton** frère dans une boite branchée de la ville alors que tu l'imaginais croulant sous les dossiers ! Et que tu t'en voulais même d'avoir accepter de sortir alors que lui bossait comme un forcené !

**D :** Ecoute pour cette soirée, je …

**S :** … tu peux dire tout ce que tu voudras mais le résultat est là ! Tu couches avec mon frère ! Tu me mens mais en plus, tu me trompes avec mon propre frère ! Je veux bien qu'entre nous ça n'est jamais été l'amour fou mais il reste mon frère. Du moins je le considère comme tel, et même s'il on n'est en froid depuis pas mal de temps, il est ma seule famille et c'est pour cette raison que je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir éternellement ! J'avais confiance en toi et je t'aimais mais … tu l'as préféré à moi … comme toujours. Soupira Syaoran tandis que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Il baissa la tête tristement, tentant de lutter contre ses perles d'eau salée

**D : **Je suis désolé pour tout ça et je …

**S :** … quel idiot, j'ai été …

**D :** Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

**S :** Quel idiot, j'ai été … Poursuivit Syaoran, ignorant littéralement le jeune homme face à lui … de croire qu'un jour, je pourrais faire le poids face à **lui**. Déjà du temps où mon père était encore en vie, c'était lui le favori. Heero … le grand Heero. Heero qui a déjà effectué tout le cursus scolaire à même pas dix ans, Heero qui est capable de battre toute une bande de malfrats à mains nues, Heero … qui est capable d'abattre un homme de sang froid même si personne n'a jamais voulu me l'avouer. Son frère par contre, mmm … un adolescent un peu timide et plutôt chétif, intelligent pourtant, tout le temps plongé dans ses bouquins. Le bouc émissaire de pas mal de monde, restant toujours dans l'ombre de son frère aux allures de tueur. Je pensais pourtant être parvenu à dépasser cela mais encore aujourd'hui … c'est lui qui a remporté la partie … Termina le chinois d'une voix neutre avant de se relever et de se diriger vers sa chambre, ne portant aucune intention au preventers resté silencieux.

Duo resta pendant quelques minutes sous le choc de sa déclaration, n'ayant pas envisagé un seul instant que le lycéen puisse faire un complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de frère. D'un autre côté, pour avoir vécu des choses similaires, il ne tirait aucun mérite à savoir tuer un homme depuis sa plus tendre enfance, être capable de se battre, voler et réfléchir un peu plus vite que les autres … non, il avait toujours vu ça comme un fardeau plutôt qu'un privilège. Le jeune homme se releva prestement du canapé et intercepta l'adolescent avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans sa chambre. Le plaquant contre le mur de séparation, il plongea son regard étincelant dans celui du brun, pouvant enfin exprimer ce qu'il avait à lui dire :

**D:** Tu ne peux pas dire ça car tu ignores la chance que tu as eue. Il n'y a aucune gloire à savoir tuer, je peux te le jurer. Pour avoir tuer tellement d'hommes que j'ai arrêté de compter, crois moi je ne suis loin d'être fier de mon passé et de mes actes. Nous n'avons été que des marionnettes, des machines à tuer entre les mains des puissants que ce soit ton frère, moi ou les trois autres. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois j'ai rêvé de cette existence paisible dont tu te plains tant, tandis que je me retrouvais enfermé dans une cellule, mon corps recouvert d'hématomes et les rats comme seuls compagnons. Je ne cherche pas à t'apitoyer sur mon sort car malgré tout je ne regrette rien. Si par ma jeunesse et le sang, j'ai pu contribué à la paix et bien je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer seulement … il existe des séquelles que l'on ne peut ignorer. Ton frère est le premier d'entre nous a avoir été le plus manipulé : drogué, poussé toujours au bout de ses forces, il est devenu le modèle même du _soldat parfait_, reniant toute forme de sentiment à commencer par sa propre douleur. Tout ça pour te dire que tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre de ton existence si « banale » car honnêtement le plus à plaindre entre vous deux, c'est certainement lui. Aujourd'hui, il est « l'idole des foules », d'accord, mais à quel prix ? Tu n'es pas moins bien que lui, il faut que tu te sortes cette idée de la tête ! Tu es une personne à part entière avec ses défauts et ses qualités et … tu ne vaux pas moins bien ni même mieux que lui. Tu es Syaoran et tu mérites d'être aimé et respecté comme tel. Maintenant concernant ce que j'ai fais, je suis impardonnable, je le sais. Je n'arrive même pas à te fournir un motif valable puisque moi-même je l'ignore seulement, il ne faut pas que tu perdes à l'esprit que c'est toi que j'ai choisi en premier et ce au dépit d'Heero. Si j'avais véritablement voulu être avec lui, crois moi je lui aurais sans doute déjà sauté dessus pendant la guerre tandis qu'on partageait la même chambre. Tu es celui que j'ai séduit et voulu c'est pour cela que … j'ai décidé de rester avec toi. Je n'ai pas le droit te faire ça et j'honorerais ma promesse, je peux te le jurer. Acheva le jeune homme avec sérieux avant d'apposer ses lèvres contre celles du chinois en attente d'une réponse positive.

Syaoran resta un moment déstabilisé suite à la déclaration du preventers, luttant contre une farouche envie de lui pardonner même s'il ne se leurrait toujours pas au sujet de ses sentiments. Il décida cependant de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, désirant tout autant que lui cette réconciliation. Le lycéen répondit avec tendresse à ce baiser, se collant contre l'américain sans plus attendre. Duo ne tarda pas à faufiler sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche, en quête de douceur mais de combativité. Il l'embrassa l'asiatique avec toute la conviction dont il était capable, cherchant par là même à se convaincre un peu plus lui-même. Les deux amants se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes pour retrouver une respiration à peu prêt constante. Duo plongea son regard violine dans celui du brun, déclarant avec hésitation :

**D :** Je dois reprendre mon service dans quelques minutes. Cette fois c'est vrai, crois moi. Je … et puis après il faudra que j'aille _le_ voir en fin de soirée.

**S :** Il ne travaille pas ?

**D :** Non c'est son jour de congé.

L'adolescent ancra son regard couleur noisette dans celui inquiet du preventers, déclarant doucement :

**S :** Je te crois mais … essaye de revenir le plus tôt possible.

**D :** Je tâcherais … Répondit l'ex-pilote de Deathscythe avant de déposer un baiser sur le front du brun … je te le promets

Duo entra dans sa chambre pour récupérer quelques dossiers et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il enfila sa veste et ses chaussures tandis que l'étudiant restait appuyé contre le mur de séparation, l'observant silencieusement. L'américain attrapa les clés de l'appartement avant de faire un clin d'œil au brun puis de quitter la pièce, de nouveau en retard pour changer.

* * *

**En fin de soirée**

Le preventers s'avança vers la porte d'entrée d'une démarche semblant assurée alors qu'il ne cessait de tourner et retourner les clés de sa moto sans cesse dans sa poche. Le jeune homme donna quelques coups dans la porte pour signaler sa présence au japonais, un poil nerveux. Il entendit les pas résolus du brun se rapprocher de lui, son cœur se mettant à pulser brutalement contre sa poitrine avant que celui-ci n'ouvre. La porte s'ouvrit ainsi sur le preventers habillé d'un tee-shirt noir et d'un pantalon fluide d'inspiration japonaise, celui-ci esquissant un sourire à l'intention du natté avant de se reculer pour le laisser entrer. Duo pénétra dans l'appartement appartenant à l'ex-pilote blond alors qu'il était occupé depuis quelques temps par le japonais, semblant s'y trouver à son aise et tout à son confort. Heero partit en direction du bar, laissant le jeune homme s'installer librement. Duo demeura cependant debout dans l'entrée, retirant simplement sa veste pour la poser sur le haut du canapé.

**D :** Quatre et WuFei ne sont pas là ?

Heero se retourna vers le jeune homme, finissant d'ouvrir un paquet de biscuits apéritifs.

**H :** Non, Quatre devait veiller jusqu'à tard au bureau ce soir, pour une histoire de comptabilité et d'entreprise adverse alors il m'a dit que nous aurions l'appartement pour nous tous seuls. Quant à WuFei, il est en mission en Chine pour deux à trois jours au maximum … T'as mangé ? Le questionna Heero avec la plus grande désinvolture, s'apprêtant à aller lui cuisiner quelque chose si tel n'était pas le cas.

**D :** Non mais … je ne vais pas pouvoir rester de toute façon. Annonça le preventers incertain

**H :** Comment ça ? Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont envoyé en mission, tout de même ! J'avais pourtant fait tout mon … S'exclama l'asiatique tout en se rapprochant du natté

**D :** Non non ce n'est pas ça, je … Heero ?

**H :** Mmm ?

**D :** Je suis venu ici pour te dire qu'on arrête tout. Déclara le jeune homme en baissant les yeux

**H :** Comment ça « on arrête tout » ? Reprit l'ex-pilote d'Epyon d'une voix tendre, redressant le visage de son amant d'une pression sous son menton.

**D :** J'ai parlé avec ton frère et j'ai décidé que dorénavant je resterais avec lui donc, entre nous : c'est fini. Répondit Duo avec un peu plus de fermeté

**H :** Tu te moques de moi, n'est ce pas ? C'est une blague, tu cherches à me tester ? Le questionna Heero avec sang froid, ne pouvant envisager un seul instant cette situation.

**D :** Je ne joue pas, Heero, j'ai assez joué pendant tout ce temps. Ma décision est prise et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir dessus … Déclara le jeune homme avant d'attraper sa veste, s'apprêtant à quitter les lieux pendant que ses jambes lui permettaient encore.

**H :** Tu ne peux pas me faire … Répondit le brun d'une voix impassible

**D :** Si je le peux. Je t'en pris, Heero … ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà …

**H :** Reste avec moi … Poursuivit le jeune homme d'une voix presque enfantine

**D :** Pourquoi ? Le questionna Duo avec violence, ses mains se mettant à trembler d'elles-mêmes

**H :** Parce que … je t'aime tout simplement. Confessa le japonais, plongeant son regard déterminé dans celui vacillant de son interlocuteur

**D :** Et alors ? Continua-t-il comme si ces mots n'avaient aucun impact sur lui

**H :** Je t'aime, baka et je ne tolérerais pas un seul instant que tu me quittes …

**D :** C'est ridicule ! Déclara le natté sous ses allures de Shinigami, se dirigeant vers la porte

**H :** Je t'aime

**D :** Tu mens … Rétorqua Duo, sa main sur la poignée mais ne parvenant pas à tourner

**H :** Je t'ai toujours aimé et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer. Poursuivit Heero avec un calme d'apparence olympienne, faisant un pas de plus vers le natté pour le bloquer contre la porte

**D :** Arrête … Soupira le preventers, contraint de se retourner

**H :** Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en cacher ? J'ai gardé le silence assez longtemps à ce sujet. Je t'aime Duo Maxwell et je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Répliqua Heero avec résolution. Il balada alors ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire, rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de l'américain

**D :** S'il te plait, arrête … Murmura d'une voix suppliante l'ancien pilote, sentant le corps du japonais se presser contre lui

**H:** Je n'arrêterais jamais … Entonna l'ex _perfect soldier_, apposant ses lèvres contre celles de son amant pour un baiser empli de tendresse et de sincérité.

Duo se laissa aller contre la porte, n'osant répondre à ses avances tandis que quelques larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Heero décala ses lèvres sur les joues du jeune homme pour récolter la détresse de ses pleurs.

**D :** Heero aide moi, je t'en pris, aide moi … j'ai l'impression de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie … Articula l'étudiant, laissant libre court à ses larmes et à son désespoir

L'asiatique noua alors ses mains dans le dos de son ancien coéquipier pour le rapprocher tout contre lui, le berçant tendrement tout en appuyant sa tête sur le haut de sa tête. Duo se réfugia contre le torse protecteur de son compagnon, s'accrochant à son tee-shirt et tentant de calmer ses pleurs au rythme des battements réguliers de son cœur.

**D :** Aide moi, aide moi encore une fois. Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire …

**H :** Aime moi …

Le natté redressa son visage à hauteur de celui du brun, plongeant son regard étincelant dans celui résolu du jeune homme.

**H :** Fais l'effort de m'aimer, c'est tout ce que tu as à faire et … je m'occuperais du reste, je te le promet …

Duo fronça les sourcils, troublé par cette réponse puis il déclara d'une voix laissant transparaître son émotion :

**D :** Mais … je n'ai pas besoin de faire d'effort pour cela … Confessa-t-il avant de sceller ses lèvres contre celles du preventers, s'abandonnant complètement à lui.

Heero embrassa avec enthousiasme et ardeur le jeune homme, s'abaissant légèrement pour passer sa main au creux de ses genoux avant de le soulever sans la moindre difficulté. Duo se laissa aller contre son épaule, se sentant enfin … en sûreté. Heero entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre au fond du couloir avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Il referma la porte avec son pied avant de déposer le jeune homme sur son lit. Retirant ses chaussures puis celles du natté, Heero se laissa aller au dessus de lui, glissant ses mains le long de ses hanches.

**D :** Hee-chan ?

**H :** Mmm

Duo remonta ses mains à hauteur de ses épaules, appuyant son visage au creux de son cou avant de murmurer :

**D :** Comme ça c'est bien …

Le preventers esquissa un sourire, s'allongeant de tout son saoul au dessus de son amant. Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, se pelotonnant contre lui avant de s'endormir lentement. Heero le scruta pendant quelques minutes avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

Il avait bien cru le perdre cette fois.

* * *

**Tbc **

Fin du chapitre XIII

Voilà, un chapitre riche en rebondissements pour une fois (enfin …)

Je suppose qu'une nouvelle fois l'attitude de Duo ne va pas pour vous plaire …

Ce chapitre fait partie de ceux essentiels à cette fic, j'espère seulement qu'il vous aura tt de même plus (un minimum) en tout cas j'ai fait tt mon possible pour vous le retranscrire tel que je l'avais toujours imaginé à quelques détails prêt. Maintenant, je suis impatiente de connaître votre avis … alors surtt n'hésiter pas, ça m'est toujours utile …

A bientôt


End file.
